El error de amar
by Ginevra Hale
Summary: Esta es una historia de amor, dolor e intereses q pueden quedar atras, amar puede ser difícil pero jamás un error y siempre hay tiempo para remediar el daño q las dudas pueden causar PPDMHP
1. El Reloj De Oro

**Entiendo que mi primer capitulo es muy corto pro qria dar una breve entrada a lo que será una historiacon mucho misterio! espero que les guste y se den la oportunidad d dejar un review, disfruten de este corto capi pero sólo es en este xq como sigue la historia los cap's son + largos!**

**El Reloj de Oro**

Era una noche calida de julio, faltaban pocos minutos para que Harry Potter cumpliera 16 años, estaba sentado frente a la ventana de la cocina de los Weasley, había llegado ahí hace unos días y bajo por un poco de agua, vio que su lechuza Hedwigregresaba, quien probablemente le traería alguna carta de Hagrid o Hermione para felicitarle de su cumpleaños y no se equivoco pronto vio como 2 pequeños puntos se acercaban velozmente a la ventana, eran 2 paquetes grandes ambos con una nota, el primero lo trajo su propia lechuza y era un regalo de Hermione, Harry tomo la nota y leyó

Querido Harry:

Feliz cumpleaños! La verdad estoy muy contenta de cómo se están dando todas las cosas y tengo mucho que decirte, llegare pronto a la madriguera pues de ahí partiremos a Hogwarts.Espero te guste mi regalo.

Besos de Hermione.

Para variar la chica le regalo un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras con muy buenas ilustraciones del correcto uso del movimiento de la varita, sonrió con solo ver la portada y murmuro un débil –gracias- tomo el otro paquete y para su sorpresa no era de Hagrid de hecho ni siquiera sabia quien lo pudo mandar por la caligrafía de la nota parecía escrito por una chica así que leyó muy interesado la nota

Hola Potter:

Espero que no te moleste que te mande este regalo pero es solo que lo vi y no pude dudar comprarlo para ti, me encanto pues me hizo recordar tu dulce mirada.

Una chica que extraña el brillo de tus ojos.

Era un reloj de bolsillo con una larga cadena de oro y unas joyas verdes incrustadas, Harry se sonrojo al tomarlo entre sus manos y leyó la nota una vez más, por su mente pasaron varios rostros de chicas Parvatil, Levender, Luna, Ginny¿Quién pudo haber sido? Sonrió imaginándose a cualquiera de ellas comprando algo para el, se sonrojo un poco más y viendo la hora en su nuevo reloj creyó buena idea ir a dormir por que a la mañana siguiente tendría un nuevo día que vivir.

Una semana después de su cumpleaños (el cual festejo muy feliz) Harry despertó solo por oir los golpes que Fred daba a la puerta alegando que despertaran por que el desayuno ya estaba listo, tanto Harry como Ron se vistieron algo adormilados y con los ojos medio abiertos bajaron y se encontraron con la cocina muy desierta, solo estaban los gemelos y Ginny, Ron pregunto por su madre

–salio a callejón Diagon- respondió George con tono despreocupado

-¿a que fue? –volvió a preguntar Ron

- dijo que estaba harta de lavar tus calzones y quiso ir a caminar un poco, idiota- respondió Fred mientras le servia salchichas a Ginny, Harry sonrió y se sirvió una tostada.

. -así que mamá fue sin nosotros a comprar los libros¿saben por que no nos aviso al menos?- volvió a preguntar Ron pero esta vez hablo Ginny

como están las cosas mamá no cree muy conveniente que salgamos, así que esta mañana fue con Charly, Bill y papá a comprar todo incluso tus cosas Harry, Charly te saco un poco de oro y dijo que te traeria algo para que tengas dinero el resto del curso

-ok gracias por avisarme Ginny¿saben cuando vendrá Hermione?.

-escuche a mamá hablar d eso pero creo q ella llegara hasta mañana por ahora solo nos queda lavar los platos y arreglar el patio- dijo Fred con un tono serio raro en el, después miro a Ron que comía como si tuviera días sin hacerlo y corrió su mirada a Ginny quien le respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Ese día a comparación de otros fue divertido después de desgnomar el patio tomaron sus escobas y fueron a practicar quidditch hasta entrada la tarde oyeron a la Sr. Weasley hablarles y bajaron corriendo a su encuentro. Fue una cena agradable aunque el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley estaban muy callados Bill hacia reir a Ginny contando una de sus historias con los dragones y aunque Ginny llegaba a poner cara de preocupación Bill no dejaba de sonreírle cosa que hacia a Ginny sentirse segura de cualquier cosa, a salvo de cualquier problema. La noche pronto llego y con ella una nublada mañana cuando Harry pudo abrir los ojos noto que estaba solo en la habitación pues Ron ya había bajado a recibir a Hermione, se vistió con unos vaqueros, una playera café y sus zapatos deportivos y bajo a desayunar. En toda su estancia en la madriguera no quiso nombrar lo de el nuevo reloj que poseía (el cual siempre cargaba) por pena a que Ron se burlara o Hermione se lo quitara pensando que fuese algo malo por que para el solo había sido el regalo de una chica, una chica que aunque no sabia quien era, le causaba un revuelo en el estomago. El día que tuvieron que partir a Hogwarts, Harry se despertó algo nervioso teniendo en cuenta que pronto sabría quien le mando ese reloj, a quien a parte de sus amigos le importaba, subieron al tren y pronto encontraron un compartimiento vacio, los gemelos fueron en busca de Lee Jordan y Ginny a encontrarse con algunas amigas entre ellas Luna Lovegood, así que solo colocaron sus cosas y Ron y Hermione salieron a hacer sus rondas pronto a ese compartimiento entro Neville Longbottom con su sapo entre las manos y leyendo una revista que para sorpresa de Harry era el Quisquilloso – me la ha regalado Luna hace unos momentos- dijo algo sonrojado, pronto le empezaron a chillar las tripas por el hambre y recordó que por la tontería de averiguar quien creía que tenia una dulce mirada a penas y probo bocado, saco la cabeza del compartimiento mirando a ambos lados en busca del carrito de comida pero su sorpresa fue encontrarse con una cabellara negra la cual entraba a un compartimiento posterior al de el, la chica lo volteo a ver y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa, Harry se quedo helado, por primera vez vio a profundidad esos ojos frios y esa piel blanca y suave pero esa no fue su única sorpresa pues esa chica ya tenia puesto el uniforme de Slytherin, esa chica era Pansy Parkinson, vio como una palida mano tomaba calidamente la de Pansy y la chica dejo de sonreír entrando por completo a su compartimiento, Harry se quedo sin expresión alguna pero dentro de el un profundo deseo por golpear a Draco Malfoy empezó a surgir.


	2. El Plan

**Creo que olvide avisar en el capitulo anterior, según mi FF es como si no existiera el sexto libro es del kinto en adelante muxas grax a kien lo lea y espero que dejen reviews, ocurrirán muxas cosas con el ángel de una linda relación pero el demonio con las traiciones!**

**Obvio que los personajes le perteneces a J. K: Rowling pero esta rara historia fue cosecha de una noche de insomnio!**

**El plan**

-Creo que será más fácil de lo que esperaba- dijo Draco Sin soltar la mano de Pansy y mirando a Blaise quien ya estaba en el compartimiento.

-¿Por qué lo crees?- respondió Blaise interesado

-por que viéndolo bien creo q no soy el único que considera a Pansy bellísima-dicho esto miro a Pansy con unos ojos llenos de dulzura, la mirada de Draco era irreconocible y delicadamente la atrajo hacia el para q se sentara a su lado besando sus labios suave e intensamente.

-dejen de hacer eso.

-no tienes por que envidiarnos Blaise, estoy segura que si no tienes novia solo es por que no quieres.-Pansy hablo después de unos minutos al dejar los labios de Draco sin soltarse de su mano.

-pues si la verdad es que así es.

-tienes una postura muy estupida sobre eso, hay chicas realmente muy bonitas tras de ti…

-¿que quieres decir con eso Malfoy?- dijo Pansy arqueando las cejas y soltando la mano de Draco

-¿por qué me llamas Malfoy cuando te molestas? Y ¿por qué te molestas?

-¿ y aún lo preguntas?

-jajaja quien lo diría!

-¿decir qué? Malfoy

-¿Señorita Parkinson a caso esta usted celosa por mi?-dijo Draco con un tono burlon y tomando lentamente la mano de Pansy quien se sonrojo un poco pero supo disimularlo muy bien y con un tono muy frio y serio dijo- te lo advierto Malfoy, no juegues conmigo.

-Jamás jugaría contigo, jamás estaría dispuesto a perder lo más valioso que tengo, jamás bb.-dicho esto Pansy sonrió abiertamente y esta vez fue ella quien tuvo la iniciativa para un beso, para un beso más largo en el que sin palabras ambos se gritaban lo mucho que se amaban.

Harry entró a su compartimiento molesto sin saber por que y hasta el hambre perdió por que no volvió a preguntar más por la señora del carrito se sentó muy molesto y por varios minutos ni se movió pero en ningún momento dejo de pensar en Pansy… esperen ¿en Pansy?. Cuando Hermione y Ron regresaron ambos estaban muy nerviosos.-¿les ocurre algo?- dijo Neville algo preocupado por que los 3 estaban muy extraños.- no nada- respondieron los 3 a una sola voz e intercambiaron miradas entre ellos Harry sabia que algo le ocurria e sus 2 amigos y Hermione sospecho que algo le pasaba a Harry pero con tal de no tener que responder a preguntas incomodas ninguno de los 2 hablo. Se pusieron las tunicas del colegio y vieron por la ventanilla que ya se acercaban al castillo, así que los 4 se disponían a alistar sus cosas para bajar sin ningún problema, en el pasillo estaba el murmullo de varios estudiantes e incluso fueron empujados por varias personas pero ninguna lo hizo como Goyle. – fijate idiota.- Alego Ron sobandose el hombro- Callate Weasley y deja de estorbar- chillo Draco.- Harry lo miro y tras de el estaba Pansy a la cual Harry contemplo por segundos – ¿no entienden que estorban?-dijo Draco dándole un fuerte empujo a Harry para poder pasar, Harry sin saber como saco la varita y le apunto.- no te atrevas a volverme a tocar estupido Malfoy.- Hermione emitio un leve gritito y tomo a Harry por el hombro- Harry no lo hagas no vale la pena, déjalo.

- déjame Hermione. –Antes de llegar al colegio dando espectáculos Potter- dijo Draco quien también saco su varita, inmediatamente entre ellos no hubo alumnos todos estaban atrás de ambos grupitos de amigos e incluso el silencio fue inmediato.- ¿Espectáculos Malfoy? Pues no, ese ya lo dio tu padre en el ministerio.- dijo Harry con un tono frio e indiferente, Pansy jalo inmediatamente a Draco pero el fue más fuerte y la empujo sobre Zabini quien sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo.

- Déjalo Draco, no vale la pena y tu Potter por favor lárgate y déjanos en paz..

-Callate Parkinson no tienes por que pedirle favores a este imbecil- dijo esto penetrando con dureza a Harry expresando su odio en cada suspiro, Harry una vez más miro a Pansy quien tenia una expresión muy alterada estaba temblando e intentando soltarse de Zabini quien la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte y una vez más deseo machacar a golpes a Malfoy. Afuera Hagrid se preguntaba extrañado por que ningún alumno bajaba del tren así que decidió ir a investigar, vio a varios alumnos amontonados y grito q salieran todos inmediatamente ante esas palabras varios estudiantes bajaron corriendo, en especial los de primer año y Harry bajo la varita pero no dejaba de ver a Pansy, se dio media vuelta y camino sin titubear ni mirar atrás, Blaise solto a Pansy y ella solo se separo para golpear a Draco en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar, Draco coloco su mano en la mejilla afectada y todo el coraje y odio que sintió hace segundos se esfumo para dejar en el un dolor, un dolor más alla de aquel golpe pues Pansy no era lo suficientemente fuerte para causar un dolor fisico en Draco pero sentimental ella era una bomba en el. Pansy casi corrió sin importarle a quien empujaba y sintió lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas ¿por qué? Se preguntaba por qué, tomo un carruaje para ella sola y sin pensarlo 2 veces corrió su sala común.

- ¿qué le pasa a esa idiota?- dijo Hermione después que Pansy paso ante ella y sin mirarla le dio un empujón para poder pasar, ella venia unos pasos atrás de Harry y también corriendo para poder alcanzarlo, Harry se molesto por ese comentario pero decidió no decir nada pues el sabia que no valía la pena,

-que buen golpe le propino a Malfoy, depués de lo que vimos en el pasillo creí que iría corriendo a buscarla o algo así.-dijo Ron mirando a Hermione..-lo que vimos en el pasillo es muy aparte de lo que acaba de pasar¿viste como la empujo Malfoy? ese tipo si que es agresivo.- Harry volteo a verla- ¿de qué están hablando?

-nada que no fuera de esperarse Harry, Malfoy y Parkinson caminan tomados de la mano y los encontramos besándose supongo que salen juntos.-o salían-interrumpió Ron con una risotada.- no entiendo como alguien como Pansy saldrían con un inepto como Malfoy.- Hermione miro extrañada a Harry, había llamado "Pansy" a Parkinson eso si que estaba de locos, Harry sintió la mirada de Hermione y cambio el tema.- ¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde al compartimiento? .-Ron tomo un color tan intenso como el de su cabello pero fue Hermione la que hablo algo apresurada .-estábamos haciendo nuestra ronda, tus sabes eso de ser prefectos nos quita mucho tiempo.

-si eso, ya sabes Harry tuvimos que vigilar el pasillo.

-pero vi llegar a Pan…rkinson y Malfoy mucho antes que ustedes

-bueno es que tu sabes… ellos no cumplían con el deber de prefectos.

-si así fue-hablo Ron sonrojándose aún más

-ah ok-dijo Harry pero no se tragaba sus palabras, sabía que algo se traían sus amigos pero la verdad era que ya habían llegado al colegio y su hambre había desaparecido por completo, esta vez Harry se encontraba en un estado de profunda tristeza por que a pesar de todo no hacia mucho de Sirius había muerto, en las vacaciones ninguno de sus amigos lo nombro y en ocasiones Harry les agradecía sin palabras por eso pues aún no estaba listo para discutir ese tema entró en el gran comedor y se sentó sin volver a hablar, escucho la bienvenida de Dumbledore pero no dejaba de ver a la mesa de Slytherin en la que faltaba Pansy, Draco estaba con una cara de odio eminente y ni siquiera aplaudió cuando algún nuevo alumno entraba a su casa, Blaise Zabini estaba más serio de lo común y seguía mirando a las grandes puertas de roble, Harry deseo poder estar en otro lugar por que varias miradas curiosas no dejaban de verle y dedos llamativos de apuntarle, antes de que las grandes charolas de oro se llenaran de comida entiendo que seria mejor salir de ahí, no quería seguir siendo el centro de atención y ya tenia bastante sueño o al menos muchos deseos por estar solo, con una señal se despidió de sus amigos y fue hacia su sala común pero no esperaba ver lo que vio, una chica sentada en las esclareas sollozando débilmente se sintió raro pero a la vez feliz y deseo enormemente consolar a esa chica por que esa chica era Pansy Parkinson.


	3. Las Lagrimas De Pansy

**Gracias por entrar espero les guste mi historia y dejen un review! acepto todo tipo de criticas y comentarios y espero darles respuesta a todos sus reviews.**

**Obvio que los personajes le perteneces a J. K. Rowling pero esta rara historia fue cosecha de una noche de insomnio!**

**Las Lagrimas de Pansy**

Pansy entro a la sala común de Slytherin, no había nadie ni siquiera estaban sus cosas, Pansy entro en su dormitorio donde se recostó en su cama y comenzó a llorar como jamás se creyó capaz, como ningún Slytherin era capas. Lloraba pero no por tener que golpear a Draco, lloraba por el estupido plan de Draco, pocos días después de salir de vacaciones su madre le pidió que le acompañara a la mansión Malfoy a visitar a Narcissa quien estaba destrozada por qué Lucius estaba en azkaban o al menos eso le hizo creer su madre, una vez en la mansión Malfoy la Sra. Parkinson le pidió a su hija que la dejara sola con la Sra. Malfoy y que buscara a Draco ella lo hizo sin duda alguna así que entro el la recamara de Draco, era amplia con una cómoda cama al frente donde estaba Draco leyendo un libro cuando la vio entrar (Pansy tenia tanta confianza de estar ahí que ni siquiera toco la puerta) se puso de pie en un brinco y una sonrisa cubrió su rostro, abrazo a Pansy beso su mejilla y lo dijo sin divagar ni pensar sus palabras pero con una gran felicidad.

- al fin lo logre .-Pansy sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba así queuna vez máslo abrazo.

- todo va a estar bien, se que vas a hacerlo bien.- dijo animando a Draco

.-Pero no voy a poder hacerlo solo, no en esta misión.

-¿misión? Tan rápido necesita de tus servicios?

-no me ha aceptado como uno de los suyos solo para tenerme de adorno Pansy.

-yo creí que lo hacia por tu padre.-dijo bajando un poco la cabeza

- a mi padre ni lo menciones, esta muy molesto por eso y todo por la culpa del maldito de Potter pero la venganza serás muy agradable y me ayudaras.

-¿ayudarte? Pero ¿en qué?

-he pasado varios días pensándolo y he encontrado el plan perfecto para poder cumplirle al señor tenebroso, a mi amo.-dijo esto frotandose el brazo izquierdo, Pansy sintió un poco de miedo pero no por que Draco fuera mortifago lo sintió por que no se imaginaba como podría ayudar a Draco y ¿que tal si ella fallaba y a quien castigaba sería a Draco? Pansy por primera vez sintió miedo, se sintió débil y hasta un poco estupida por no creerse fuerte para ayudar a Draco. Draco la saco de sus pensamientos y le pregunto.

-¿Qué me dices Pansy¿cuento contigo?.- Pansy sonrió y lo beso.

- jamás vas a dejar de contar conmigo!.- Draco le explico el plan

.- será fácil muy fácil Blaise también me ayudara, Vincent y Gregory deben servir de algo aunque por ahora solo debes de escribir esto.

-¿Pero como estas seguro de que funcionara?.- dijo Pansy en tono preocupado y tomando la nota que rapidamente escibio

-Bueno, tal vez si desconfié de ti un poco por eso debes dejar de ser la chica dura, debes dejar que el conozca el lado de Pansy Parkinson que me enamoro.-los ojos del chico adquirieron un brillo especial

- ¿Pero como demonios voy a cambiar de un día para otro con ese idiota cara rajada?- era mala idea todo lo que decia Draco pero no pensaba en dejarlo solo, no ahora

-Pansy, Blaise me recomendó algo pero la verdad es mucho más difícil que cualquier otra parte del plan.-hablo bajando un poco la cabeza

-se breve Draco, de todas formas voy a tener que hacerlo ¿no?- su voz era fierme y su mirada penetrante, como siempre

-pues si así es pero ten por seguro que será más difícil para mi que para ti.-tomo las manos de la chica entre las suyas y las acaricio con ternura

-habla ya Draco me estas empezando a asustar- que Draco le diera tantas vueltas al tema solo la hacia sentirse insegura de realmente poder ayudarlo

-pues bueno, tendremos que dejar de hablarnos.-no soltaba las manos de la chica, la miro de frente y espero su respuesta

-¿qué¿Pero eso como ayudara?- se solto de inmediato de las manos de Draco, no le encontraba mucha coerencia a eso

-Provocaré una pelea entre Potter y yo y tus nos vas a intentar separar te golpeare o algo asi, defenderás a ese imbecil, darás la cara por Potter frente a mi y luego te dejaré por un tiempo, Blaise opina que lo mejor será que todos los Slytherins se muestren molestos contigo para que sea más fácil que el confié en ti, el sentirá lastima por ti y te va a hablar, enserio nena yo creo que es muy estupida esta idea pero no necesitamos perder tiempo además gracias a este regalo sabremos donde esta Potter y podrá verte en las ocasiones en las que estés sola por el colegio, cuando llores y eso.-dijo tomando entre sus manos un paquete, el final lo menciono como quien no quiere la cosa, Pansy lo miro con unos ojos de profundo enojo.

-¿de plano no podremos estar juntos? Por qué si buscamos bien encontraremos un momento para nosotros.

-no lo se, creo que eso solo lo sabremos según vayan las cosas, ahora será mejor que bajemos muero de hambre.- Pansy bajo sin renegar, ella consideraba todo lo que le dijo Draco un plan muy absurdo por que aunque Harry Potter fuera su peor enemigo sabia muy bien que no era ningún estupido y lo que ella tenia que hacer no era cosa fácil, ni siquiera era algo que ella deseé o le gusté pero sabia que Draco tenia que hacerlo y que para el también era un gran sacrificio por eso pensó en tomar con serenidad las cosas y ayudar cuanto más pudiera a Draco en esa maldita misión que El Señor Tenebroso le asigno. Cuando bajaron para sorpresa de Draco su madre estaba llorando el corrio a ella y la intento abrazar pero su madre respondió con una bofetada que hizo que Pansy retrocediera unos pasos.

- ¿Cuando pensabas decirmelo Draco?- la Sra. Malfoy hablaba sumamente enojada dejando que las lagrimas solo corrieran por sus ahora rojas mejillas

- tu no entiendes madre es solo que yo…

-¿tu que Draco, te crees más fuerte o solo eres más estupido?- dijo moviendo las manos y evitando que Draco la abrazara

-mamá, si te lo pensaba decir- Draco no sabia que hacer o que decir para poder evitar esos momentos pero sabía muy bien que su madre tenía razón aunque ese no era el momento para aceptarlo.

-no vas a poder hacerlo Draco, es algo que ni siquiera el pudo hacer¿como pretendes ser más inteligente y lograrlo?-hablaba con desesperación, frustrada, no iba a dejar a su unico hijo hacer la estupidez por la que perdio al hombre que amaba.

-tu no entiendes madre, yo no lo voy a hacer sólo voy a hacer que sea más fácil para el y además no estoy solo.- en realidad ese era el plan, darlo todo sólo para darle vía libre a Voldemort.

-¿quién te va ayudar Draco? Vincent, Gregory? Son tan solo unos niños.-las lagrimas seguian surgiendo como viles gotas de agua, pero ella no iba a dejar que así fueran las cosas, haría lo posible por evitarlo...

-también le ayudaremos Blaise Zabini y yo Sra. Malfoy.- Pansy al fin hablo con una voz decidida y dando unos pasos al frente para tomar de la mano a Draco quien deserto en la idea de abrazar a su madre

-Pansy querida, no dejes que el te arrastre a esto.- se acerco a la chica y acaricio su mejilla, ella no tenía por que permitir eso, como ella no debio permitirlo con Lucius

-solo quiero hacerlo y no aceptare comentarios sobre eso por que es una decisión que ya tome.- la voz de la chica seguía en tono firme pero sentía como sus piernas temblaban

-Sabia que pese a todo hija no eran tan estupida, me alegra que al fin entendieras lo importante que es dar la vida por el Señor Tenebroso.- interrumpió la madre de Pansy con un aire soñador, esta la miro, no reconocía a su madre, siempre supo que ella no simpatizaba con los sangre sucia pero jamás la creyó con el valor para unirse a las filas del lado oscuro y por primera vez en su vida se sintió decepcionada, traicionada, por que ella solo era parte de un plan, la madre de Draco interrumpió el silencio viendo de arriba a bajo a su hijo y por primera vez entendió que había dejado de ser el niño pálido y pequeño, Draco había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y era de espalda ancha su cabello rubio era más largo que antes y sus rasgos más marcados dándole un aire serio, profundo, intimidante pero atractivo.

- Entonces Pansy creo que no voy a poder ayudarte en nada pero hazme el favor de no dejar que Draco cometa alguna imprudencia o estupidez, por favor hija.-dicho esto salio del recibidor y se encerró en su cuarto, la madre de Pansy la miro y con un movimiento le dijo que salieran.

-Enviare este paquete y nos seguiremos escribiendo ¿de acuerdo?- hablo Draco tratando de sonar alegre pero dentro de el un remolino de ideas y tristeza se mezclaban, si no fuera por Pansy el no hubiera soportado esos momentosy el valor que sentía solo podían ser gracias a la chica.

- ok Draco no olvides que te quiero y entiende algo, tu madre tiene razón pero no por eso voy a dejarte solo.-una sonrisa se formo en sus labios los cuales Draco beso con ternura y dejo que la chica se marchara pues su madre empezaba a chasquear la lengua.

Pansy dejo sus recuerdos a un lado, ahora la llenaba de pies a cabeza un profundo odio un odio hacia alguien quien por cinco años le había sido indiferente pues siempre lo considero como un problema sólo de Draco deseo con todas sus fuerzas que eso no tuviera que pasarle a ella, su baúl apareció y sin dudarlo saco de el un mapa, un mapa del colegio en el que sólo habia una motita la cual estaba sentada en una de las mesas del gran comedor cuando la vio no pudo evitar murmurar un-te odio- pero vio que esa pequeña motita negra se movía miró su reloj aún era muy temprano para que el banquete de bienvenida terminara y ni lo pensó, salió corriendo de su habitación y subió hacia los pasillos se coloco en unas escaleras donde ella sabia que la motita negra pasaría frente a ella cubrió sus piernas con sus brazos y bajo la cabeza para que el agotamiento de correr intentara disimularlo en sollozos. Cuando Harry paso frente a ella escucho como los pasos de este se detenían y deseando enormemente que se sentara junto a ella solo tuvo valor para levantar un poco la mirada, se encontró frente a esos ojos verde esmeralda y ese cabello despeinado pero por alguna razón lo único que ella quería era no tener que estar en esa estupida situación.


	4. El Encuentro

**Obvio que los personajes le perteneces a J. K: Rowling pero esta rara historia fue cosecha de una noche de insomnio!**

**Gracias por leer el FF y espero me dejen review's**

**El encuentro**

Harry se encontró una vez más viendo de frente esos ojos y un escalofrió cubrió su cuerpo

-¿te encuentras bien Parkinson?-dijo con poco interes pero sonando amable.

-mi estado de animo es un tema que no te corresponde Potter ahora déjame en paz.- se lamento decir eso pero era inevitable, no podía ser amable con alguien a quien repugnaba tanto, por que por su culpa desde ese día dejaría de estar junto a Draco y no sabia por cuanto tiempo.

-es que no te ves muy bien¿ya cenaste?-quería acercarse a ella peropor su expreciónse dio cuenta que esa era una mala idea

-si tanto te importa como me encuentro ¿por qué demonios provocas a Draco?-la voz de la chica era más que grosera y agresiva

-yo no provoque a Malfoy el se metió conmigo.-se defendio el chico

- ni siquiera era contigo el pleito idiota, en realidad fue tu amigo el pelirrojo quien provoco a Vincent.- recalcando el "idiota" y sin dejar de ver esos ojos esmeralda sus facciones se hacian más duras.

-pues ahí esta, Malfoy se metió-intentó defenderse el ojiverde

-pero el ni te habló, ahora por favor lárgate, sólo quiero estar sola-poniendo un enfasis en el "largate"

-pero no te ves muy bien, deberías ir al comedor y…

-ir¿para qué¿Para que todos los Slytherin se burlen de mi y Draco me ignoré?.-le interrumpio Pansy

-no tienen por que hacerlo Parkinson- no encontraba sentido a sus palabras por lo que escuchóquien dejo a Malfoy fue ella.

-claro que si imbecil¿que no lo entiendes, no permití que Draco te diera tu merecido, te defendí.- Harry encontró mil formas de cómo responder ante esas palabras pero por alguna extraña razón, no lo hizo, solo bajo la mirada y buscaba en su mente algo más que decir

-¿lo ves Potter? Eres un cobarde que ni siquiera puede verme a los ojos-al decir esto la chica se puso de pie Harry levanto la mirada para responderle pero se quedo callado, veía la perfecta silueta de Pansy a unos escalones de el, veía como su túnica no alcanzaba a cubrir sus caderas o el relieve de sus pechos, veía como sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y sintió un profundo deseo de abrazarla y consular su sufrir pero una vez más se quedo sin saber que hacer, se quedo sólo de pie.

-¿Aún respiras Potter?- tras unos segundo hablo con desesperación

-Harry-no pensaba él sólo hablaba

-¿qué?-respondio la chica sin entender

-Harry, mi nombre es Harry por favor llámame Harry.-respondió aún sin darse cuenta de lo que decia y admirando a Pansy.

-ok "Harry" pero yo para ti sigo siendo Parkinson.- la chica no quería ser un igual ante Harry pero sabia que su orgullo y fuerza tendrían que quedar a un lado.

- de acuerdo "Parkinson" ahora puedes decirme si ya cenaste te ves muy pálida-ver de esa forma a una Slytjerin no era común en un Gryffindor

-te repito que eso es algo que no te importa y en caso de que la tenga que piensas hacer¿ir al comedor por algo? Creí que si habías salido de el antes que todos los demás fue por alguna razón.- la chica dio justo en el punto y a decir verdad tenia razón por que Harry no sabía que hacer.

-Pues no la verdad no.-Harry le dio en su punto débil por que si había algo que Pansy odiaba era que no le rogaran, ella no supo bien que responder pero no dejaría que Harry se saliera con la suya.

-¿entonces?-dijo en tono altanero

-en realidad pensaba invitarte a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.-dijo Harry estirando su mano derecha hacia Pansy, ella no sabía que decir pero si la respuesta solo dependiera de ella hubiera dicho sin dudar que no e incluso hasta el tener que hablar con el lo hubiera evitado.

-de acuerdo.-dijo la chica sin mostrar importancia por la mano de Harry la cual seguía estirada.

-pero que te quede claro que sólo lo hago por que tengo hambre.-en realidad parte de lo que dijo era verdad.

-pues nadie esperaba que fuera por algo más y yo lo hago por que no quiero estar solo o al menos no con alguien que me crea un ídolo.-esa también solo fue parte de la verdad

-entonces estas con la persona correcta por que si hay algo que jamás encontraras en mi, será admiración.- Harry sonrió ante esas palabras y camino hacia el retrato del frutero con Pansy a un lado entraron en el, varios elfos domésticos empezaron a preguntarles si se les ofrecía algo de comer, si querían algún aperitivo o que les prepararan algo pero hubo uno en especial que mostraba reales reverencias a Harry, era Dobby.-Señorita Parkinson ¿desea que le traiga un pastel de chocolate con salsa de frutas rojas?.

-si, también quiero.-sin mirarlo la chica comenzo a pedir su cena

-¿una rebanada de pay con una bola de helado encima?-dijo Dobby cortando las palabras de Pansy

-si. ¿Ocurre algo Harry?-dijo sin preocupación ni interes sólo que ella miraba con una cara de gran sorpresa y muy extrañado

-¿como es que sabe justo lo que quieres?- sabia que Dobby era magico pero no que leyera la mente.

-sus amos eran la familia de Draco y yo solía pasar mucho tiempo ahí nuestros padres son amigos desde hace mucho años, nadie se extraño cuando Draco y yo comenzamos a salir, justo el año pasado…-la chica se detuvo al instante al darse cuenta que ya había hablado de más, Harry se dio cuenta que ella empezaba a sentirse incomoda y si la razón por la que había llorado era Draco el estaba encantado con la idea de hacerle olvidar ese nombre.

- yo sólo quiero un poco de pollo con papas y jugo de calabazas por favor Dobby -dijo Harry para cambiar de tema y calmar su hambre, Pansy agradeció eso y recibió sus postres, sin esperar a que Harry tuviera su cena comenzó a comer con muchas ganas después de unos segundos Harry le siguió y comió con una gran sonrisa y no solo por que estuviera con Pansy si no también por que estaba muy bueno el pollo, ambos salieron de la cocina ya muy tarde por que ninguno queria encontrarse a alguien en los pasillos y Harry empezó a preguntarle por las cosas que más le gustaban pero Pansy sólo respondió ya que no le interesaba saber mucho de Harry ,con un par de galletas en las manos y sin decir alguna palabra más llegaron al pasillo que Harry sabia era el que llevaba a las mazmorras de Slytherin, Pansy empezaba a sentirse cómoda junto a Harry pero después de pensarlo un poco entendió que solo era que ya no estaba molesta por no haber podido cenar en el gran comedor.

-bueno Harry aquí me quedo.-dijoen unmovimiento con la mano y dando una mordida a su galleta

-de acuerdo Parkinson me dio gusto comer contigo.-le sonrio y estiro la mano, una vez más Pansy ni la miro por lo que el sólo la bajo disimuladamente.

- a mi sólo me dio gusto comer, en fin ya será otro día cuando te vea ahora adios que tengo mucho sueño. -Se metió a un pasillo, luego doblo a la derecha y Harry la perdió de vista aunque en ningún momento dejo de ver como su falda bailaba al movimiento de cada paso.-dulces sueños Pansy-dijo en casi un silbido subió hacia el retrato de la señora gorda y recordó que no sabia la nueva contraseña así que deseando que algún alumno llegara tarde a su dormitorio se sentó justo atrás de una armadura, comenzaba a quedarse dormido aunque también empezó a dejar de sentir su trasero cuando unas risitas lo animaban a ponerse de pie escucho más de cerca las voces se sentó de inmediato a intento cubrirse por completo tras la armadura.

- jajajaja callate Ron no hagas mucho ruido, ya todos deben de estar dormidos.-Era Hermione tomada de la mano de Ron y con el cabello más revulto que otras veces

-mi querida Hermione si lo sabe Merlin…- Ron también estaba despeinado aunque la sonrisa en su rostro era descomunal.

- entiende bien esto Ron, Harry no tiene por que enterarse de esto por ahora¿ok?-la chico lo miro a los ojos y le hablo en un tono muy serio

-si eso lo entiendo.-el ya había esperado que la chica le dijera algo así por eso solo se resigno, se solataron de las manos

-contraseña-la señora gorda había estado atenta a su platica por eso demoro en pedir la contraseña

- Acromántula- después de eso el retrato se cerro y Harry se paro no entendió nada ¿Qué era lo que sus amigos le ocultaban? Por que ahora después de tanto tiempo de amistad mostraban su falta de confianza a Harry, la felicidad que le acompaño hace unos minutos pronto se fue, entro a su dormitorio y noto como Ron se hacia el dormido así que le siguió, también se acostó recordando por ultima vez la platica de sus amigos.

Pansy camino hasta la sala común y en ella se encontró de frente con Draco quien la atrajo a una parte oculta de la sala para que nadie los viera hablar aunque la sala ya estaba vacía pues todos los alumnos ya estaban en la cama

-¿donde estuviste? Me dejaste muy preocupado- pregunto Draco con un gran alivio al verla llegar

-fui a cenar con… bueno vi el mapa y note que Harry salía del gran comedor y como era muy temprano supuse que lo hacia solo y así fue entonces como ambos teníamos hambre intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras y cenamos juntos.-bajo el tono de voz en las ultimas dos palabras diciéndolo con una gran indiferencia

-¿qué¿Como? Pero ¿por qué¿en donde?-su expreción era de mucha molestia

-aay Draco no me digas que te vas a poner celoso.-aunque la idea la alagaba

-y como no quieres que lo haga si comiste con ese imbecil- dijo apretando los puños y deseando machacar a golpes a Potter

-creí que este era tu plan.- estaba con una sonrisa picara pero algo molesta por la desconfiansa de Draco

-ah si ...pues si... pero bueno si ... y lo es, gracias por ayudarme pero ¿no la pasaste bien verdad?.-hablo intentando tomar un tono serio y despreocupado.

-¿y que te hace pensar que eso sería divertido?-dijo la chica con sarcasmo

-por que lo llamaste Harry.-Draco puso sus manos en las caderas en una posición algo grasiosa pero Pansy disimulo bien una sonrisa burlona

-bueno el me pidió que lo hiciera.-y así fue no era que a ella le gustara la idea, bueno en realidad ni le importaba

-el no te dice Pansy ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar Draco acercándose un poco más a Pansy

-no le permitiría tal grosería.-la expreción de Pansy fue de asco

-entonces¿ Potter es un idiota?-dijo con una voz de esperanza

-y de los grandes.-respondió la chica rapidamente

-Potter no te gusta.-Draco tomó con su mano derecha la izquierda de Pansy y la beso con ternura

-es horrible.-le estaba gustando la forma de hablar de Draco

-tiene mal aliento.-con su mano libre tomo la otra mano de Pansy y la puso sobre su hombro

-no lo bese-el sólo pensar en besarlo le dio asco.

-jajaja, buena respuesta, pero supongo que tiene mucho tiempo que alguien no te besa ¿no?- su tono de voz cambio a uno más seductor pero jugueton

-pues si, tuve que golpear a mi novio y creo que se molesto por eso.-hablo como si no le importara

-yo dudo mucho que tu novio se enojara por que tus suaves manos rozarán su rostro-la mano izquiera de Draco acariciaba la mejilla derecha de Pansy mientras su mano derecha no soltaba la de Pansy tras su espalda y posándola en su cadera

-jaja sabía que no te iba a doler pero la verdad es que a mi me ardió un poco la mano.- Sin dudar Draco la beso con una dulzura incontrolable y un deseo acumulado.

- Bbita ¿podrías perdonarme por empujarte tan feo?-la voz de Draco era la de un niño con cara de angel que pedía un caramelo.

-ok acepto la disculpa.-Pansy beso esta vez a Draco

.-después de eso tuve que golpear a Blaise, te agarro muy feo.-Draco seguía teniendo ese tonito de voz de niño de 4 años, travieso, juguetón y tierno.

-mmm ok eso también lo perdono.-primero como que penso la pregunta, cosa que preocupo a Draco

-gracias, espero que también puedas perdonarme mañana, va a ser un día difícil- si que iba a serlo, escucho a varias chicas de su casa hablar pestes de Pansy y muchas otras ya se ofrecian como "remplazo" con el chico.

-esto es estupido, nisiquiera soy capas de imaginarme lo que me pasara mañana, estarás de acuerdo en que todas las chicas me van a dejar de hablar.-ella hubiera hecho lo mismo si alguna de sus amigas hacia lo que ella tuvo que hacer.

-Lo se, va a ser difícil pero no vas a estar sola, le encontré solución a todo este verano.-bueno, a casi todo, pero no tenía por que desanimar en el primer día del plan a Pansy

-eso lo dudo mucho.-y claro que lo dudaba, el no iba a estar con ella en publico.

-será mejor que te vayas a dormir y deja que yo te sorprenda¿de acuerdo?-dijo con mucha ternura con su dedo en la nariz de la chica y una sonrisa enorme.

-huuy que misterio, pero si, será mejor que me vaya a dormir siento que el sueño ya cierra mis ojos.-Draco le dio el ultimo beso de la noche y la vio salir de la sala común para ir a su habitación, Draco hizo lo mismo por que ya tenía mucho sueño, pensando en que tenía que despertar muy temprano para poder consentir a su niña, la niña que ni tan niña por que le encantaba su cuerpo de señorita.


	5. El día de clases

**Obvio que los personajes le perteneces a J. K: Rowling pero esta rara historia fue cosecha de una noche de insomnio!**

muxas gracias si me dejan un review's pero me da muxa lastima que sean tan pocos!1 es mi primera historia y gracias a lo q me escriben espero que no sea la única y si leen esto y les gusta el capitulo no duden en decirmelo xq creanme eso de saber que alguien lee lo q escribe te pone muy feliz y deja q tu imaginación vuele!

**Capitulo 5: El día de clases**

A la mañana siguiente Pansy no tuvo ganas de despertar temprano sabia que no iba a poder desayunar a gusto en el gran comedor y tampoco quería sufrir las vergüenzas que las demás chicas le harían pasar, cuando al fin abrió los ojos se encontró con una de sus mejores amigas, Greengras Daphne una chica rubia, alta y delgada, ella era la única que estaba en el dormitorio y entre sus manos tenia una charola con el desayuno, una flor y una nota.

- te manda esto Blaise, bajo muy temprano para traerte el desayuno y me pidió que te lo entregara, también esta tu horario de clases.

-gracias Daphne.-dijo la chica sin ánimos tomando la charola.

-no estés triste, no vale la pena, vas a ver que todo va estar bien, siempre voy a ser tu amiga aunque hagas estupideces ¿Draco sigue molesto contigo?-dijo Daphne sentándose en un borde de la cama

-pues supongo que si aunque eso no es lo que me preocupa ¿que crees que me digan las demás?-ahora tomaba la nota entre sus manos

-no te preocupes por eso, yo creo que ni te van a hablar, ayer te estuve buscando ¿donde estabas?-dijo sin importancia como si que todas las amigas de Pansy de un día para otro le dejaran de hablar fuera de lo más común.

-Salí a caminar un poco..-empezó a desdoblar la nota y para su sorpresa no estaba escrita por Blaise si no por Draco

-bueno te dejo desayunar yo voy a bajar y nos veremos en clase- dijo de lo más normal

-si de acuerdo.- dijo la chica sin interés pues sus ojos seguían en la nota

Buenos días nena

Se que eres una flojita y despertarías tarde así que me tome la molestia de mandarte el desayuno, espero que te guste, perdóname por no hablarte hoy pero sabes bien como es esto, ve rápido a clases, ayer ya ni te avise, cambiaron el maestro de pociones y Snape es maestro d Defensa, tal vez compartamos clases con Potter.

Te amo

-Lo que me faltaba, tener que ver más seguido a Potter en vez de Draco.-dijo esto con molestia pero empezó a comer su desayuno no tardo en vestirse, tomo sus cosas y salio de las mazmorras. Una vez en el salón se dio cuenta que muy pocos alumnos tuvieron la calificación necesaria para tomar el TIMO de pociones pero se alegro de que ahí estuviera Daphne.

-Llegas justo a tiempo.-dijo la chica rubia acercándose a Pansy con una sonrisa

-busquemos buenos lugares.-la chica le respondió casi sin interés pero estaba alegre de que la mayoría de sus ex-amigas fueran tan huecas que no tuvieran la calificación necesaria para tomar esa clase

-Hola Parkinson.-Era Harry que la saludaba efusivamente

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry despertó muy temprano no espero a Ron y bajo a desayunar, el gran comedor estaba casi desierto, unos alumno de Slytherin ya estaban saliendo del comedor para su sorpresa era sólo Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini, sin su bandita de bravucones y en su lugar una charola con comida.

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente Potter.-dijo Malfoy con una mirada de odio inconfundible y le dio la charola a Blaise.

-Creí que Parkinson no te dejaba buscar problemas.-le respondió Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Eso fue ayer y ahora no la veo por aquí.-Draco miro a ambos lados.

-como se ve que no la valoras.-la voz de Harry se volvía penetrante y molesta.

-mi relación con Pansy no te incumbe.-Draco apretaba los puños con fuerza deseaba deshacer a golpes a Potter por juzgar su amor hacia Pansy.

-para tu desgracia si me importa, por que gracias a ti ella ahora va a estar sola.-la voz de Harry cambio, ahora esas palabras le agradaban.

-lo dices como si eso te gustara, pero ¿acaso crees que alguien como ella busque una amistad en ti?-el sabia que así tenía que ser pero que la idea no le gustaba ni tantito a Pansy.

-yo no hablo de amistades-la voz de Harry se torno maliciosa

-aléjate de ella maldito cara rajada.-la mejor y a la vez peor respuesta que pudo recibir, el estaba interesado en Pansy

-¿qué piensas hacer?-Harry quería buscar problemas con Draco y no le importaba el precio pero si la razón ahora era Pansy el no se echaría atrás aunque ellos fueran 2 y el sólo uno

-no me retes imbecil..- Draco apunto con un dedo a Harry amenazadoramente.

-entonces tu no me busques.-esa respuesta ni la escucho Draco por que se había lanzado a el con los puños cerrados, le dio un golpe en la cara el cual tiro los lentes de Harry y por el impulso ambos cayeron al suelo, Draco estaba arriba y golpeaba con fuerza el rostro de Harry, Harry solo pudo responder golpeando la espalda de Draco y logro voltearlo ahora el estaba arriba apenas le dio un golpe cuando sintió como lo jalaban para ponerlo en pie.

-Potter ¿tan rápido buscando problemas?- Era Snape

-el fue el que empezó.-respondió Harry apuntando a Draco.

-crees a caso que un joven como Malfoy actuaría de esa forma tan de… muggles?-dijo con desprecio y fue más notable en su ultima palabra-Lo sabia Potter, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y ni se te ocurra ir a la enfermería para que te curen ese labio, así tal vez puedas inventar una fantasiosa historia que vaya de acuerdo con "Harry Potter" .-Draco sonrió maliciosamente al igual que Blaise y ambos salieron del comedor, Harry tenia el labio sangrando, un gran moretón en el pómulo izquierdo y la cara roja por el coraje, se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor bastante molesto y comenzó a desayunar, pronto bajaron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo y una vez más iban riendo, cuando se sentaron y vieron a Harry su expresión pronto cambio.

-¿por qué no me despertaste?-el primero en hablar fue Ron tomando una tostada pero ni había visto a Harry a la cara

-¿que te paso en la cara Harry?- preguntó Hermione preocupada, Ron mordió su tostada y se dio cuenta de lo mayugado que estaba su amigo.

-sólo el estupido de Malfoy pero no es nada ya ni me duele.-que si no, pero no iba a aceptar que Malfoy tenía mucha fuerza y daba buenos golpes.

-_fregotego _.-dijo la chica apuntando con la varita a la cara de Harry, aunque su pómulo seguía morado y en el labio tenia una pequeña cortada, ya no había sangre.

-gracias Hermione ¿ya vieron nuestra primera clase?-pregunto el chico para evitar preguntas sobre Malfoy, puños, sangre y el.

-supongo que ahora las tomaremos las 4 casas juntos ¿no?-le rescindió Hermione y una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Harry, si tenia suerte podría ver a Pansy.

-eso espero.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, fueron a las mazmorras y no la vio se sintió triste por segundos pero cuando vio a Malfoy no pudo evitar reír, Malfoy era de una piel extremadamente blanca y por lo tanto delicada así que el pequeño golpe que le alcanzo dar Harry pronto se había vuelto un gran moretón que era muy notable.

-que guapo se ve Malfoy ¿no crees?.-dijo Ron burlonamente.

-jajajaja si va genial con sus ojos.-Harry se empezó a reír pero el labio le dolió un poco así que mejor desvió la mirada y fue cuando la vio llegar, estaba sola pero una chica rubia pronto se le unió, cuando estaban por entrar a la mazmorra Harry corrió para alcanzarla y poder saludarle.

-Hola Parkinson.

-Que bien te ves Harry.-Pansy comenzó a reír pero fue cuando se cruzo con la mirada de Draco y vio el golpe que él tenia, se callo inmediatamente.

-por lo visto aún no te habla ¿verdad?-dijo Harry con interés al notar el drástico cambio en la cara de Pansy.

-eso es algo que no te importa y ahora lárgate y déjame sola.-volvió a mirar a Draco pero el le propinaba una mirada de odio y fue cuando recordó el plan así que a su pesar le hablo a Harry para que volviera pues el ya había dado la media vuelta algo desilusionado y ya llevaba unos pasos.

-lo siento Harry no quise ser grosera sólo que-dijo la chica intentando sonar lo más sincera posible aunque le costaba mucho trabajo.

-no te preocupes te entiendo.-Pansy se quedo sin saber que decir el simple hecho de tener que disculparse con Harry la había molestado mucho pero no se esperaba que el no deseara escuchar esa disculpa, se sintió feliz por lo que dijo Harry pero aún había mucho por hacer, el silencio fue roto por el nuevo profesor Horace Slughorn, Pansy lo conocía, había sido muy buen amigo de su abuelo pero el Sr. Parkinson murió hace tan sólo unos meses, el profesor la saludo cordialmente al igual que lo hizo con Harry. La clase fue un poco tediosa y aburrida pero sólo para Pansy que se sintió mal al no poder reír por algún chiste de Draco, el profesor les mostró algunas pociones y no le sorprendió el hecho que desde que entro en la mazmorra oliera el perfume de Draco con mucha intensidad, también reconoció el aroma a la salsa de frutas rojas y el pay de limon pero hubo un aroma el cual no reconoció, ni le dio importancia. Harry reconoció el aroma de su escoba el y el que desprendía el cabello de Pansy, era como un aroma a fresas con un toque dulce se alegro y se preguntaba que estaría oliendo Pansy.

-¿Piensas ir al gran comedor Pansy?-terminando la clase Harry se apresuro a alcanzar a Pansy

-Supongo que si, esta vez si tengo mucha hambre ¿y tu?-preguntó sin importancia

-también, bueno entonces nos veremos después..-Harry sonrió y con la mano Pansy le dijo adios.

-wo0ow esto si que esta de locos.- era Daphne la cual caminaba a un lado de Pansy

-¿por qué lo dices?

-tu Pansy Parkinson fiel enemiga al trio de idiotas, hablando con Harry Potter?-La chica era muy buena amiga de Pansy de años y no entendía como pudo preferir a Potter en vez de Draco pero eso era algo que sólo su amiga sabia por que la conocía tan bien que sospecho q algo tramaba así que decidió no pedir explicaciones por que fuera lo que fuera ella no quería verse involucrada.

-si te contara no me creerías, pero un favor, no se lo digas a nadie.-le pidió preocupada a su amiga

-despreocúpate por eso y aunque lo hiciera dudo que alguien me creyera.-dijo sin interés, ella era la única que se portaba como si todo fuera de lo más normal

Entraron al gran comedor Daphne se sentó junto a Pansy pero varias chicas se recorrieron de lugar, incluso Draco la vio con odio y se cambio de lugar, la chica se sintió tan incomoda que mejor salio del comedor pero tenia tanta hambre que no supo que hacer hasta que recordó el lugar al que la llevo Harry la noche anterior así que mejor fue en busca del retrato con el frutero y le hizo cosquillas a la pera, una vez en la cocina empezó a pedir un poco de esto y otro tanto de aquello, estaba comiendo muy bien cuando vio entrar a Harry el le sonrió se sentó junto a ella y contemplo su belleza.

-¿qué miras Harry?-se sentía incomoda por la estupida mirada de Harry

-nada, bueno no creí que una chica como tu comiera tanto.-se apresuro a decir el chico con un tono risueño

-jajaja no critiques y come.-con su propia cuchara le dio de comer en la boca unas cuantas patatas.

-saben muy bien, que tal si ahora me das un poco de eso.-señalando lo que quería con una enorme sonrisa picara

-jajaja de acuerdo.-ambos comieron del plato de Pansy aunque Harry sólo probaba bocado cuando Pansy se lo daba en la boca en ningún momento dejo de verla y eso hizo sentir un poco más incomoda a Pansy y pensando entre si que el fuera Draco siguió el juego del chico y se porto muy dulce con el, después de comer lo suficiente ambos salieron por que tenían clases diferentes.

-oye Pansy ¿podemos cenar juntos?-dijo mirando los cordones de sus zapatos pero esperando que Pansy aceptara

-pues si me agrada la idea de no ir al comedor.-como si ella tuviera otra opción, aunque si la tuviera hubiera dicho un rotundo NO

-ok entonces nos vemos aquí a las 8-subiendo la mirada y con una sonrisa seductora

-aquí estaré-dijo con un falso entusiasmo que hizo se viera hipócrita pero Harry ni lo noto

Harry fue a sus clases y a las 8 en punto fue a encontrarse con Pansy cenaron juntos y quedaron de desayunar, cuando Pansy llego a su sala común la cual estaba llena entendió que esa noche no iba a poder hablar con Draco fue a su habitación y vio que Daphne estaba sentada en su cama.

-¿ocurre algo Daphne?- dijo la chica un poco preocupada

-nada malo, sólo quería saber donde estuviste.-rescindió la chica con interés.

-fui a comer.-se sentó de frente a su amiga y se alivio de que al menos ella aún se mostrara interesada en lo que hacia.

-¿con quien y en donde?-volvió a preguntar la chica viendo fijamente a los ojos de Pansy.

-en la cocina, lo de la mañana no me gusto.-aunque fuera su mejor amiga no creyó oportuno decirle la verdad.

-¿con quien?-dijo con una sonrisa y alzando una ceja.

-que chismosilla eres.-dijo en tono burlón y lanzando una almohada a su amiga la cual la rubia tomo en el aire.

-jejeje si tal vez ahora respóndeme.-dijo regresando la almohada a Pansy, la chica la abrazo y su mente empezó a trabajar a mil para buscar una buena excusa y creíble.

-bueno ok eres mi amiga pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie.-necesitaba tiempo para pensar bien lo que iba a decir.

-me molesta la desconfianza, no le he dicho a nadie que le hablas a Potter – era bien sabido que los chismes entre Slytherins eran comunicados en cosa de segundos, Pansy se ruborizo-ooh ¿no me digas que fue con ese?

-ese tiene nombre y es Harry ¿de acuerdo?-lo tenía, sólo respondería a las tontas preguntas de su amiga.

-¿ahora lo defiendes?-respondió con cara de interés y un poco sacada de onda.

-aja-respondió con tono pícaro.

-¿salen juntos?-dijo la rubia mostrándose más interesada.

-aún no.-respondió conteniéndose la risa.

-¿eso quiere decir que te interesa?-volvió a preguntar.

-mmm pues si así es.-no como la rubia pensaba pero tampoco como ella quisiera.

-bueno, estas loca, eres tonta pero también mi mejor amiga, te apoyo-dijo enumerando cada palabra pero con un gran asombro.

-no me querrás decir que Harry es feo.-esa pregunta ni la pensó

-pues la verdad es que no pero es Gryffindor y bueno es Potter .-dijo con interés de entender a su amiga y que ella entendiera que no se veía ese tipo de cosas todos los días

-cuando te gustaba Wood no creí que te importara que fuera Gryffindor.-dio justo en el blanco

-pero jamás acepte salir con el y no esta mal que lo hagas pero tampoco esta bien.-después de pensar un poco su respuesta encontró la mejor forma de darle vuelta.

-que clara eres.-dijo con muy buen humor por que su amiga la apoyaba, lo que decía era muy absurdo.

-bueno aún no sales con el así que tal vez hay esperanzas-dijo la chica intentando sonar serena.

-¿de que me rechace?-pregunto Pansy con asombro

-eso lo dudo mucho, sólo de que entiendas quien es el.-sabia que Pansy era una chica muy bella pero no era fácil que ella fuera amable con alguien

-se bien lo que quiero con el y nada podrá cambiarlo.-no era una respuesta muy buena pero al menos no se sentiría mal por mentirle a su amiga por que no lo hizo.

-entonces mucha suerte y siempre vas a contar conmigo.-dijo abrazando a la chica por que pese a todo ella siempre seria su mejor amiga.

-muchas gracias Daphne eres genial.-respondió al abrazo y se sintió muy feliz por que alguien más la apoyara sin necesidad de saber el plan.

-y tu una tonta, cambiar a Draco por Potter.-dijo con una gran risa y separándose de la chica.

-el fue el que me cambio a mi.-pero no como su amiga creía, Draco cambio sus intereses por los de alguien más .La rubia se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-por cierto, mañana te traigo el desayuno, así que no sufras por las tontas de las camas de allá.-señalo a las camas continuas y termino de cerrar la puerta, Pansy sonrió por que sabia que pese a todo aún la querían pero ahora pensaba en algo que si fuera sólo por ella ni le tenia por que importar pero no quería arruinar las cosas ahora que todo parecía ser fácil.

A la mañana siguiente una vez más su amiga le llevo el desayuno con una nueva nota también escrita por Draco

Buenos días nena:

Ayer fue un día muy triste por que no pudimos hablar pero espero que hoy si, pórtate bien y nunca olvides lo mucho que te amo aunque diga estupideces, perdóname por cambiarme de lugar en el almuerzo pero sabes que sólo tuve que hacerlo.

Bye nena te amo.

Pansy sonrió y se apresuro a desayunar y cambiarse por que tenia que verse con Harry.

-Hola Harry, me alegra que seas puntual.-dijo la chica a espaldas de Harry, el volteo y con una gran sonrisa le respondió.

-tenia mucha hambre.-dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.

-tonto, pero lo siento al parecer una amiga me tiene lastima y me llevo el desayuno, pero si quieres te acompaño.-dijo con una gran y estupida sonrisa.

-mmm suena bien lo de la compañía.-dijo valorando las palabras de Pansy.

-¡oye, entonces me voy.-dio media vuelta

-no es necesario, me agrada que estes jun...aqui-pensaba decir "junto a mi" pero no lo creyó oportuno, desayunaron juntos aunque Pansy sólo lo veía intentando disimular lo aburrida que estaba. Así pasaron varias semanas, aunque no hablaba con Harry entre clases (Pansy le alego que si su reputación ya estaba en los suelos y los de Slytherin sólo no le hablaban se meterían con ella y la iban a molestar si se enteraban de que era amiga de Harry) siempre estaba puntual para comer con el, hasta que llego noviembre en la noche de Hallowen ambos acordaron no ir al comedor y estuvieron el la cocina del colegio, Pansy día con día odiaba más a Harry y deseaba en sus adentros que eso pronto tuviera que acabar, Draco le mandaba notas para animarla en el desayuno que siempre le mandaba con Blaise en breves ocasiones le sonreía o mandaba besos discretos eso ayudo a la chica a poder sobrellevar su amistad con Harry para su buena suerte ya tenia la confianza de Harry y en menos tiempo del planeado, sin la necesidad de mapa o de estrategias estupidas lo cual hacia que el plan fuera algo mucho mejor de lo esperado.


	6. Recuerdos

**Obvio que los personajes le perteneces a J. K: Rowling pero esta rara historia fue cosecha de una noche de insomnio**

**Capitulo #6:Recuerdos**

-Ron despertaste muy temprano ¿no crees?-dijo Hermione entrando en la cocina con todas sus cosas, con ella estaban Charly y la Sra. Weasley

-lo se ¿te molesta si hablamos un poco en privado?-la madre de Ron lo volteo a ver y Charly le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda cuando salieron de la cocina y fueron al patio.

-¿de que tenemos que hablar?-preguntó la chica pero sabia y muy bien la respuesta, por que lo esperaba desde que estaban en primer año.

-de nosotros-respondió Ron poniéndose muy rojo sin dejar de jugar con sus manos.

-¿nosotros? No te entiendo-las mejillas de la chica combinaban muy bien con el cabello de Ron.

-no me lo hagas difícil Herms creí que era muy obvio en mis cartas.-dijo tomando un poco de valor y mirando a los ojos de la chica

-ah de eso, pues ha sido muy lindo lo que escribes, muchas gracias.- ¿qué más podría decir? estaba nerviosa, las manos le sudaban, sentía el color en sus mejillas y aún así Ron no se daba cuenta de que en todo lo que dijera ella diría que si.

-pero yo no entiendo muy bien tus respuestas, parece que sólo quieres jugar con mis sentimientos-la voz de Ron cambio a la de un niño pequeño que reclama la propiedad de algún juguete.

-es que no siempre encuentro las palabras correctas para contestarte, pero sabes bien que me gustas… me gusta la idea.- Esta vez Hermione estaba aún más roja que el cabello de Ron.

-¿eso es un si?-dijo con esperanzas

-¿cuál fue la pregunta?-respondió con un tono misterioso

-ok solo por que realmente lo deseo.-tomo tiernamente las manos de la chica- Hermione Granger sabes a la perfección lo mucho que me gustas, sabes que desde hace algún tiempo deje de verte como amiga y cuando estuvimos en el ministerio me di cuenta de que en cualquier momento puedo perderte y no quiero hacerlo si antes pedirte algo.-Ron tomo aire-¿quieres ser mi novia?.-Hermione no podía articular un SI, pero sus brazos se abrieron y abrazo a Ron con mucho cariño pero cuando se separaban se dio cuenta de que eso era poco para expresarle lo que ella también sentía por el así que sólo… lo beso con mucha pasión. Los días pasaron y en cualquier oportunidad se besan aunque eran muy discretos por que pese a todo ambos seguían en la casa de los padres de Ron, el día de su partida al colegio ambos entendieron que ahora si podrían dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, tuvieron que dejar a Harry solo e ir a recibir instrucciones como prefectos pero la reunión termino pronto, cuando Ron pretendía salir tomado de la mano de Hermione, ella lo jalo y cerro el compartimiento.

-tenemos que hablar-la chica estaba seria y decidida

-¿de qué?-preguntó esperando lo peor

-de nosotros.-dijo la chica con serenidad

-¿hay algún problema entre nosotros?-o0oo0h no por favor no, Ron si que estaba preocupado esperando lo peor

-mira Ron, no es que sea un problema pero creo que aún no se debe enterar Harry de que somos novios.-la ultima palabra que dijo provoco que las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaran un poco

-pero ¿por qué?-aliviado por lo que le dijo la chica le respondió un poco dudoso

-si serás tonto, entiende algo, Harry ha tenido muchas tristezas últimamente y ¿como crees que el se va a sentir si de repente nosotros somos los más felices? Lo que tenemos no es una felicidad que le podamos compartir y tal vez esto signifique dejarle mucho tiempo solo, creo que debemos seguir siendo los de siempre con el.

-bueno, esa no era mi idea para ser novios pero tal vez tienes razón.-razono la información que dijo Hermione y entendió al momento que en efecto eso era lo mejor

-prométeme que no le dirás nada hasta dentro de algún tiempo.-dijo tomando la mano derecha del pelirrojo

-¿cuanto tiempo?-tenía sus dudas sobre eso por que le hacia sentirse mal no compartirle su mayor felicidad a Harry

-no lo se, solo prométemelo.-ella también se sentía mal por lo que tenía que hacer o bueno lo que no iba a poder hacer pero sabía que eso era lo mejor por el momento

-ok lo prometo.-una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios del chico

-gracias Ron, eres el mejor.-dijo Hermione dándole un fuerte abrazo

-si si pero no me puedes ¡presumir!-separándose un poco de la castaña y con una cara de "triste"

-dudo que alguien me envidie-dijo la chica con ojos de malicia

-¿quéééééé?-los ojos de Ron se abrieron enormemente

-que te quiero mucho!.-respondió la chica rápidamente

-pues yo te amo.-Hermione lo beso, así se quedaron un buen rato hasta que vieron la hora y creyeron conveniente ir con Harry. Así fueron los siguientes días, cada vez que tenían algún momento libre lo pasaban juntos como una verdadera pareja, se daban cuenta de que Harry los evitaba pero no le dieron importancia, sólo creían que el sospechaba algo de su relación y les daba tiempo para que estuvieran juntos.

O0o0o0o0o0

Un día más Harry pudo estar junto a Pansy eso le motivaba mucho por que había ocasiones en las que Ron y Hermione se desaparecían y el no toleraba estar solo con tantos dedos apuntándole, al principio iba en busca de sus amigos pero rara la vez los encontraba y cuando lo hacia ellos inventaban estupidas excusas, Harry comenzó a evitar a sus amigos por que no deseaba estar con gente que no confiaba en el aunque no entendía por que ahora le daban la espalda, cuando estaba con Pansy todo cambiaba, era como entrar en un mundo en el que sólo ellos 2 existían, sabia que Pansy había cambiado su forma de ser, incluso notaba un brillo especial en los ojos de la chica cuando lo veía, a veces hablaban de los maestros, las clases y hasta se ayudaban con las tareas, sus amigos y que ahora ambos los consideraban lejos de ellos, sus cosas favoritas, lo que más les molestaba, hablaban de viejos recuerdos, de la brigada inquisitorial y el EDrevivieron ese recuerdo en sus mentes pero Pansy fue la que hablo primero.

-realmente lo siento Harry yo sólo creí que lo hacías una vez más para darte a notar. –Pansy se escuchaba muy sincera pero en su mente una revolución de ideas tomaba lugar

-no tienes por que disculparte.-Harry entendía lo que era para un Slytherin pedir una disculpa y sabía que eso para Pansy era muy difícil.

-yo quiero hacerlo.-Ahora aunque seguía sonando sincera ya dudaba de ella

-no es necesario, enserio no es algo importante al menos ya no lo es.-dijo con resignación

-se que mi disculpa no va cambiar nada pero me dejara mirarte a los ojos sin sentirme culpable, sólo dime si aceptas mi disculpa y enserio que hasta ahora entiendo lo estupida que puedo ser.-al final intento sonreír pero realmente no pudo hacerlo, se sentía rara de hecho ni sentía que la que estaba hablando era ella Pansy Parkinson.

-si te hace sentir mejor la acepto pero ese día perdí algo más en el ministerio.-Harry empezó a sentir valor para hablar de Sirius, creyó que ese era el momento adecuado de llorar con alguien más aunque tal vez Pansy no entendiera lo que el sentía.

-¿hablas de Black? Escuche a la familia de Draco hablar sobre eso.-pero la verdad nunca ponía atención y ni le importaba por que cuando estaba en la mansión Malfoy prefería estar con Draco y hablar de otras cosas.

-el era mi padrino, el fue el único que me comprendió, que sabía lo que sentía, quien más de una vez me trato como a un hijo y fue para mi el padre que gracias a Voldemort perdí.- Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y en cada palabra a Harry se le formaba un nudo en la garganta- y como todos lo hacen, se fue, para dejarme realmente solo para dejarme peor de lo que empecé, mis ilusiones se fueron con el, me imaginaba viviendo como un verdadero mago, que el estaba orgulloso de mis logros, tal vez no lo entiendas, tu siempre lo haz tenido todo.

-creo que se exactamente como te sientes ahora, si Harry aunque lo dudes, la niña de familia pura, la niña de fuerte carácter, la niña con orgullo, también esta sola.-dijo con tristeza y se cuestiono a si misma, si Harry confiaba en ella ¿por qué ella no podía confiar en el?

-Pansy tu tienes a tus padres, a los 2.-dijo sin entender las palabras de la chica

-de que sirve tenerlos si ellos no saben que estas ahí aunque puedan verte a los ojos, de que sirve que alguien te llame hija si nunca te han tratado como a una ¿quieres una familia Harry? Pues tienes la mía que al igual que la tuya no existe, la diferencia es que tu no la tienes por que ellos murieron por ti pero mi padres me están matando.-las palabras de Pansy eran casi gritos, ella no sabia por que sentía ese coraje dentro de ella y aunque se desconocía a si misma sabia muy bien que lo que decía no eran mentiras, Harry no sabía bien que decir, por primera vez Pansy le contaba de su vida familiar, Pansy siguió hablando.

.-la única persona para quien alguna vez fui importante era mi abuelo, creo que a el le debo todos mis logros, el siempre se empeño en que yo sobresaliera por quien realmente soy y no por mi apellido, el sabia como me sentía y entendía que cuando yo gritaba que quería estar sola sólo era por que ya estaba cansada de esta maldita soledad y necesitaba a alguien que me abrasara y me dejara volver a sentir viva, por que no se necesita dejar de respirar para estar muerto Harry.-El chico entendía bien las palabras de Pansy y dejaría que ella siguiera hablando por que la chica tenia mucho más por decir.

-mi madre siempre fue una maldita hipócrita con el por su dinero, jamás mostró interés a lado oscuro pero creo que eso sólo se debía por que mi abuelo estaba en contra de Dumbledore y Voldemort, no te asombres Harry, mi abuelo siempre me enseño que no tengo por que tenerle miedo, pero cuando el murió mi vida cambió totalmente, ya no estaba nadie que secara mis lagrimas y ahuyentara a mi soledad, Draco siempre se mostró solidario con mis sentimientos pero el no entiende como me siento el no sabe el hoyo en el que estoy, créeme Harry si alguien sabe lo que sientes o lo que ya dejaste de sentir, soy yo y no estas solo, nunca lo estuviste y ahora no voy a dejar que lo estés.- Pansy abrazo a Harry el estaba completamente agradecido con la chica y el abrazo que se dieron no solo sirvió para que los 2 comenzaran a llorar sino para que ambos sintieran el apoyo moral que desde hace varios días necesitaban para que se correspondieran en un sentimiento de fidelidad y amistad que estaba pasando los limites de Harry y empezaba a confundir a Pansy, después de varias lagrimas confusas Pansy se separo de Harry algo asustada tomo sus cosas y se despidió del chico alegando que tenia muchos deberes, ese día se sintió tan bien con Harry que la imagen de odio que tenía del chico pronto comenzaba a cambiar en una especial, pero cuando recordaba a Draco o el le mostraba con mucha discreción su amor se daba cuenta de que la falta de compañía era lo que hacía a Harry su único amigo y por lo tanto alguien especial. Para Harry ella si era alguien realmente especial, había sido la única chica a quien le contaba sus pésimos recuerdos con la familia Dursley sólo para hacerla reír un poco y animar su día. Pansy Parkinson estaba en un verdadero dilema.

Pansy entro a su habitación hecha un mar de ideas, todas las ex-amigas de Pansy estaban ahí algunas eran de séptimo, otras de su curso, cuando la vieron entrar el silencio fue total ella camino a su cama para poder adelantar los deberes.

-que milagro que llegas temprano.- con tono altanero y viendo con asco a Pansy hablo una chica de Séptimo, era alta de cabello castaño y lacio, ojos grandes y claros

-déjala en paz.- dijo Daphne que sin pensarlo salto de la cama para defender a su amiga.

-no es necesario que hablen por mi, se defenderme sola-miro a la castaña unos segundo con un odio inconfundible- y la hora a la que llegue es algo que no tiene por que importarte¿o que¿tu vida es tan aburrida que te gusta estar informada de la mía para tener un poco de emoción?

-¿te crees muy valiente?- una chica de sexto rompió el silencio que la castaña provoco al no saber como responder ante lo que dijo Pansy, ella era bajita, delgada y piel morena.

-no es que me crea sólo que soy muy importante como para dar informes sobre lo que hago.

-yo que tu dejaría esa actitud tan estupida por que si lo olvidaste ya no esta Draco para que te defienda.- dijo una tercera chica de sexto, era muy bella de cabello rizado y rubio, piel clara y ojos azules.

-y yo si fuera tu me quedaría callada y no hablaría de cosas que no me incumben o simplemente me suicidaría para dejar de estorbar.-dijo Pansy llena de coraje y altanería.

-pues Draco jamás me ha dicho que le estorbe.- dijo la chica tomando un lechón de su cabello y jugando con el coquetamente.

-obvio, el ni siquiera te habla.-dijo Pansy muy celosa pero sin darlo a notar en sus expresiones.

-como se ve que has dejado de ser una de las nuestras, pero ya que estas aquí déjame ponerte al corriente de lo que ocurre.- volvió a hablar la castaña poniéndose de pie y empujando a una chica también de sexto de cabello negro y rizado.

-que me piensas decir ¿Qué al fin saben donde esta la biblioteca? O ese lugar aún no lo descubren.-dijo Pansy con el digno tono de una Slytherin, sus rasgos, su forma de hablar y expresarse, al fin volvía a ser ella o al menos la mascara que antes usaba.

-pues no, pero mejor cállate y escucha.-ahora hablo otra chica también de séptimo esta era alta y un poco llenita, su cabello era muy largo y un poco ondulado de color castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran color miel y su piel bronceada.

-pues si lo que quieres es atención jamás la vas a tener pero te regalo unos segundos de mí tiempo para que te sientas querida.- Pansy sospechó lo que querían decirle.

-que dulce eres Parkinson pero para tu desgracia y mi felicidad Draco esta interesado en mi. – La que hablo fue la rubia de cabello rizado que no dejaba de jugar con un mechon de su cabello.

-pues para tu desgracia eso ni me importa por que si no supiste quien dejo a quien fui yo a Draco, enserio me sorprende que con tanto tiempo libre no puedas ni enterarte bien de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.- lo de quien dejaba a quien sólo fue un pequeño privilegio que Draco le dio a Pansy por si alguien la molestaba, que ella fuera aunque sólo un poco la fuerte de los hechos lo cual ahora le servia y de mucho.

-que bien que no te importe por que pienso empezar a salir con el.- la rubia hablaba de una forma altanera y melosa, Daphne sólo las veía, no quería tomar lugar en esa "platica".

-me sorprende que pienses, aunque me sorprendería más si Draco pensara lo mismo.- Pansy contenía las ganas de echar algún maleficio a sus "amigas" pero tenia que tener cordura por que ellas eran 5 (sin contar a Daphne) y ella sólo una y aunque era buena en DCAO no lo suficiente para enfrentarlas a todas al mismo tiempo y salir bien librada, la rubia dejo al momento de jugar con su mechón de cabello y Pansy sin más que decirles salio de la habitación para hacer sus deberes sin antes mostrarles una gran y dulce sonrisa, cuando cerro la puerta pudo escuchar los comentarios llenos de odio e ira que volvían a hacer sobre ella, una vez en la sala común Blaise paso disimuladamente a su lado dejando caer una nota la cual reconocio fue escrita por Draco

Hola bb:

¿Te gustaría ir a dar un pequeño paseo esta noche? Estoy frente al lago, no tardes mucho.

Sin dudarlo Pansy salio de las mazmorras para ir a reunirse con Draco y aunque tardo en llegar esa noche la paso muy bien con él por que al fin pudieron hacer a un lado el plan y tratarse normal, como dos personas que aman.

A la mañana siguiente como era costumbre Harry y Pansy acudieron a almorzar estaban muy felices (la noche anterior al fin Pansy pudo desquitar su coraje y había sido besada una par de veces más por Draco), las notas de Pansy volvían a subir y ya se le veía sonreír más seguido entre sus compañeros de casa, Harry creyó que eso era por su compañía pero el chico no sabia que Pansy había hablado con Draco. Después tenían Encantamientos y cuando entraron al aula Pansy noto que Draco, ni Blaise habían asistido, pero no podía salir en busca de ellos, llego su amiga Daphne la cual tenía una cara de mucha confusión.

-¿que ocurre?-le pregunto Pansy tomándola por ambas manos.

-nada, bueno no se si decírtelo.-la chica divago en sus palabras

-habla ahora Daphne.-Pansy la tomaba más fuerte de las muñecas y su mirada se volvió penetrante

-el papá de Draco murió ayer.- Daphne hablo en casi un susurro, tenía una cara de asombro incluso por sus propias palabras.

-de que demonios estas hablando.- Pansy escucho muy bien pero no podía creerlo

-en Azkaban, fueron los del ministerio.- la chica contenia algunas lagrimas, apenas y podía hablar.

-¿donde esta Draco?- Pansy no sabia como ella seguía ahí mientras Draco seguro estaba llorando

-no creo que se bueno que hablen.-dijo un poco confusa

-No lo voy a repetir una vez más así que habla ahora.- La mirada de Pansy volvía a ser la de una verdadera Slytherin

-en los baños de Myrtre, -Pansy salio corriendo en busca de los sanitarios- No vayas Pansy, puede que no sea una buena idea-fue lo ultimo que Pansy escucho por que corría a toda la velocidad que sus piernas podían, ella tenía que estar con Draco, ella quería estar con el y el necesitaba de su compañía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hola, bueno debo decir q en este capitulo me proyecte aún más! enserio, por un minuto me sentí Pansy y más durante la pelea, espero que les gustara el capitulo y ya pronto les pondré el otro espero q si le entiendan, a veces creo q soy muy confusa para describir hechos pero no duden en decirme cualkier detalle o preguntarme por kualkier duda xq como lo dije en esta historia hay misterio y hay pequeños datos que no doy al 100 pero después pienso aclarar todo en fin djen un review si esta historia les gusto y de lo contrario tmbn háganlo, kiero saber q opinan!_

**—(•·÷MÏ©H€LL€÷·•)—**


	7. Draco También Sabe Llorar

Cuando Pansy llego a los baños entro empujando la puerta, su fuerza fue tal que Vincent que la estaba sosteniendo para que nadie entrara cayó al suelo, Draco estaba en un rincón, con la cara roja por el esfuerzo de contener sus lágrimas, Blaise estaba a su lado dando palmaditas a su espalda.

-Draco, lo siento tanto.- la chica corrió a abrazarlo, el respondió a su abrazo y dejo de contener las lagrimas, le importaba un comino si media escuela se enteraba de eso, si sus mejores amigos veían lo débil que era, lo único que le importaba era que Pansy no dejara de abrazarlo, sólo se escucho por varios minutos los sollozos de Draco, Blaise tenia la mirada perdida Vincent y Gregory seguían junto a la puerta pero ambos estaban muy callados y sin moverse pero en sus rostros se percibía una tristeza, una profunda y dolorosa tristeza para los 5 chicos.

-será mejor que vayamos a clases, -Draco después de un buen rato pudo hablar.

-no lo creo conveniente, vamos a la sala común.-Pansy hablo algo confusa

- ustedes 3 ya váyanse después los alcanzo y no nos pueden ver juntos.-Draco la miro con los ojos hinchados pero decidido. Los 3 chicos salieron pero Blaise fue el ultimo, después de una mirada de Draco entendió que lo mejor seria dejarlos solos

Blaise Zabinni siguió a Vincent y Gregory, los tres iban muy callados con la mirada abajo, la altanería que siempre les acompañaba fue sustituida por una tristeza, Draco se veía tan mal.

Caminaban hacia su sala común por que para ir a su clase ya era muy tarde y aún era temprano para la cena, en el camino Blaise vio a Ginny Weasley a lo lejos y una pequeña sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

-los veo luego tengo algunos pendientes.-dijo a Vincent y Gregory muy a prisa. Desviandose por el camino por el que iba Ginny empujo a unos niños de primer año para que la pelirroja volteara y le siguiera.

-Blaise¿qué ocurre?.- dijo la pelirroja en un desierto pasillo, sólo estaban ellos dos.

-Ginny creo que esto va a ser muy peligroso, no tolero ver a Draco así.-hablo un chico muy desconcertado, un Blaise Zabinni que no parecía ser el.

-el se lo busco por andar de idiota.-dijo la chica con indiferencia.

-te pido que no hables así de el, enserio Ginny no es momento para insultos, si queremos evitar problemas debemos sobrellevarnos.-dijo tomando ambas manos de la pelirroja, los nervios cubrían su cuerpo y sus manos sudaban.

-lo siento.-Ginny bajo la mirada pero el chico acaricio su mejilla e hizo que la mirada de la chica se perdiera en la suya.

-si queremos que esto funcione bien debemos ser más tolerantes.-dijo el chico con una ternura empalagante.

-no Blaise, si queremos que haya algo que funcione debemos ser sinceros, que es lo que están tramando, que es lo que realmente quieren.-dijo la chica con seriedad.

-por el momento no puedo decirte nada, pero confía en mi pase lo que pase yo realmente quiero estar contigo.

-eso no lo dudo pero esto es difícil, no se si pueda.

-a veces los pequeños sacrificios logran grandes metas, no digo que no quiera que seas mi novia, por que realmente lo deseo, pero este no es el momento para demostrarle a todos lo que sentimos, se que en el verano pasaron cosas extrañas entre los dos, se que te dije muchas cosas pero en ninguna de ellas mentí sólo que como están las cosas no creo bueno que mis amigos crean que los traicione.

-lo que pasoen el trenfue tan estupido.- la chica soltó una risita y se sonrojo un poco.

-si lo se, pero tal vez era el destino o algo así.- dijo en tono burlón el moreno.

-creo que será mejor que sea sincera en esto.- la chica soltó las manos de Blaise y dio un paso atrás.

-¿que diablos le pasa al colegio Blaise?-era Daphne con una gran sonrisa mirando una absurda escena que ni siquiera podía creer, Blaise platicando de lo más amable con Ginny Weasley en un pasillo solitario.

-será mejor que me vaya, luego nos vemos Blaise.-Dijo Ginny muy colorada, al parecer ambos pensaban que nadie los iba a poder ver y por la expresión que tenia Blaise estaba muy molesto por que los interrumpieran.

-¿qué quieres Daphne?-dijo con tono cortante Blaise

-nada, sólo que no me creo esto, tu con una-cualquier insulto que pensara quedaría bien para describir a Ginny pero no buscaba molestar a Blaise. -pelirroja de Gryffindor.-se apresuro a añadir.

-Su nombre es Ginny.-el moreno hablo en tono cortante

-no importa como se llame sólo me importa saber que hacías con ella.-Dijo la chica con el especial carácter Slytherin.

-Sabia que eras una tonta pero jamás lo creí tanto es obvio que sólo estábamos hablando.-la forma de hablar del chico era sin duda una desafiante y grosera.

-no me insultes Blaise no te conviene tenerme de enemiga y menos por lo que ahora se.- con voz de suficiencia y una mirada engreída la chica le respondió

-no sabes nada.-volvio a decir Blaise.

-despreocúpate lo averiguare todo y te va a costar más a ti que a mi.-dijo la chica con voz desafiante y una expresión dura.

-dudo que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para poder averiguar algo pero si eres lista sabrás que no te conviene inmiscuirte en donde no te llaman.-dijo el chico con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y una mirada de asco.

-Te lo dije Blaise, no me insultes, ahora toda la escuela sabrá que estabas con "Ginny" una chica pelirroja que por lo que se es Weasley, una traidora a la sangre-dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-sólo estábamos hablando.-dijo Blaise con tono altanero.

-si eso ya lo dijiste pero sólo yo los vi, así que lo que diga será la verdad a los ojos de los demás.-dicho esto dio media vuelta y soltó una risa burlona pero Blaise la jalo del brazo.

-Eres una - estaba encolerizado, el aceptaba que le gusta Ginny y que ella era una gran chica pero no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a los Slyhterin por ella, aún no lo estaba.

- Seré lo que tu quieras, pero tu eres menos que yo.-dijo la chica sin dejar que Blaise la insultara, quería sacarle provecho a eso, tenia tiempo que notaba a Pansy rara y el era el mejor amigo de Draco, el tenia que saber algo.

-ok ok¿qué quieres?-se acerco lentamente a la rubia y en sus labios se formo una sonrisa seductora.

-jajaja no me insultes, de ti no quiero nada eres parte de mi pasado sólo quiero información.-dijo la chica dando un paso atrás.

-¿qué clase de información?-Blaise analizaba las palabras de Daphne.

-quiero saber que se traen entre manos los 3.-lo dijo sin titubear y muy confiada en si misma

-¿cuales 3?-intentaba hacerse tonto pero ya sospechaba a donde tendría que ir esa platica

-no juegues conmigo Blaise, Pansy, Draco y tu están planeando algo y quiero saber que es.-Sabía que tenia a Blaise en sus manos y no se iba a quedar con dudas.

-nada que te importe.-Si no fuera por que Draco en el verano pensó en todo, en esos momentos estaría en un aprieto, ya tenía la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

-entonces mis sospechas son ciertas, hay algo atrás de todo esto.-dijo con triunfo la chica.

-pues si, creo que no eres tan tonta pero no voy a decirte que es.-sólo era cosa de que ella se sintiera con el triunfo en las manos, como le dijo Draco cuando diseñaban el plan

-ok entonces será mejor que me vaya hay un chisme que contar.-la chica sonreía sabia que él no la dejaría ir

-espera.-con calma tomo la mano de la chica y la hizo girar para verla a los ojos

-dime.-se soltó de la mano de Blaise y aunque el contacto aún la ponía nerviosa en esos momentos ella era la importante.

-ten en cuenta que si Pansy no te lo contó fue por algo y no pienso decir mucho así que mejor ten la idea de que es algo grande y peligroso, se que no somos buenos amigos ahora pero si aprecias a Pansy, cosa la cual jamás dudare, mantente lejos de esto.-tal y como se lo dijo Draco, cada palabra estaba en su justo lugar, su mirada era profunda y lo más sincera posible.

-huy que tierno eres, pero no lo suficiente para que me aleje así que mejor habla.-Era lindo lo que escucho pero no lo suficiente para darse por vencida.

-ok, les queremos hacer pasar una mal rato a Potter y Weasley .-hablaba con seriedad, con una seriedad imposible de ignorar o poner en duda.

-no te creo.-si le creía pero quería saber cuanto más se pudiera.

-tal vez no pero piénsalo un poco, sabes que Potter y Pansy pasan mucho tiempo juntos¿crees que alguien como ella se fije en tan poca cosa como Potter?- Draco era un genio, al parecer la chica si estaba creyendo eso y aunque Blaise no mentía tampoco decía toda la verdad

-eso ya lo había notado, pero no creo que sólo sea para molestarlos.- eso era absurdo.

-pues créelo todo acabara antes de salir de la escuela, son tiempos difíciles y mientras menos confianza tenga en si mismo Potter será más débil y más si sus amigos también están tristes, piénsalo.-no era parte del plan Ginny pero no pensaba decir que ella si le interesaba.

-¿débil para que?- sospechaba para quien pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

-sabes lo que se dice de Potter y la profecía del ministerio, es verdad y no quiero que preguntes como lo se por que decirte algo de eso puede costarme la vida, sólo estamos haciendo cosas fáciles para que a el todo le sea difícil.- alzo una ceja y por la cara que puso Daphne estaba creyendo muy bien todo.

-suena coherente pero ¿no crees que es mucho?-la chica empezó a sentirse mal, Pansy amaba a Draco y el a ella pero Voldemort no tenía por que arruinar sus vidas.

-todo lo que podamos hacer será de mucha ayuda y si quieres ayudar sólo no te metas y por favor se discreta.-dicho esto el chico se marcho con una gran sonrisa de triunfo, la chica se quedo muy confundida y quiso correr a abrazar a su amiga, se sentía tan mal, siempre desconfió de su amistad con Potter pero eso era mucho, muchísimo.

Pensó en buscar a su amiga, acababa de decirle lo del padre de Draco y casi se había negado hacerlo, el día anterior no la defendió ante sus "amigas" y todo por que una vez más Pansy se había mostrado como la más segura de si misma aunque ella podía predecir que era todo lo contrario, pero tal vez Blaise tenía razón, si ella quería ayudar no se iba a meter en eso.

Blaise por su lado pensaba en ir a buscar a Pansy, Draco le contaba muchas cosas, se desahogaba sobre lo estupido que se sentía pero el para su desgracia sólo podía escucharlo, Draco a veces era tan terco.

Fue al comedor, donde estaban los demás pero cuando iba a entrar se dio cuenta de que Draco ya llevaba unos pasos al frente y vio que Ginny ya estaba sentada con sus amigas.

-¿qué le ocurre a ese?.-dijo tomando un lugar entre sus amigos.

-no lo se, tal vez tenía ganas de estar solo, se llevo su comida.- Dijo Vincent con mucha indiferencia, aunque no eran fundamentales en el plan si eran de mucha ayuda.

-si y tal vez hay que dejarlo solo.- Gregory tomo una pieza de pollo y empezo a devorar.

-tu eres su mejor amigo por que no vas con el.- Hablo otro chico de Slytherin, Theodore Nott

-si yo creo que mejor voy a verlo y un favor dejenos solos un rato tal vez el quiera estar solo, ustedes entienden.-Dijo mirando a Nott con indiferencia.

-no te preocupes no me interesa andar de fisgon.-volvio a decir Nott con tono ofendido.

-sólo espero que así sea.- Salio del gran comedor, aunque sospechaba que Draco estaría en la sala común camino con lentitud, ni sabia que le diría a su amigo así que tenía fe con que su compañia fuera suficiente. Cuando entro a la sala común una sonrisa cubrio su rostro y una gran felicidad corria por su cuerpo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Pansy llego a los baños entro empujando la puerta, su fuerza fue tal que Vincent que la estaba sosteniendo para que nadie entrara cayó al suelo, Draco estaba en un rincón, con la cara roja por el esfuerzo de contener sus lágrimas, Blaise estaba a su lado dando palmaditas a su espalda.

-Draco, lo siento tanto.- la chica corrió a abrazarlo, el respondió a su abrazo y dejo de contener las lagrimas, le importaba un comino si media escuela se enteraba de eso, si sus mejores amigos veían lo débil que era, lo único que le importaba era que Pansy no dejara de abrazarlo, sólo se escucho por varios minutos los sollozos de Draco, Blaise tenia la mirada perdida Vincent y Gregory seguían junto a la puerta pero ambos estaban muy callados y sin moverse pero en sus rostros se percibía una tristeza, una profunda y dolorosa tristeza para los 5 chicos.

-será mejor que vayamos a clases, -Draco después de un buen rato pudo hablar.

-no lo creo conveniente, vamos a la sala común.-Pansy hablo algo confusa

- ustedes 3 ya váyanse después los alcanzo y no nos pueden ver juntos.-Draco la miro con los ojos hinchados pero decidido. Los 3 chicos salieron pero Blaise fue el ultimo, después de una mirada de Draco entendió que lo mejor seria dejarlos solos

-¿qué?-pregunto la chica aún más confundida

-el plan sigue su curso y no nos pueden ver juntos.-Draco intentaba ser duro con sus palabras pero no lo suficiente para que Pansy le obedeciera

-enserio que no te entiendo Draco.-La chica estaba molesta,

-no te pido que me entiendas ahora vete.-dijo apuntando a la puerta

-¿me estas corriendo?- Pansy estaba siendo ofendida y eso era algo que no le permitiría a nadie.

-sólo te pido que sigamos con el plan.-intentó tomar un aire comprensivo pero no le resultó

-no entiendo como quieres seguir con esta estupidez cuando por la maldita culpa de "tu amo" murió tu padre.- y realmente Pansy no lo entendía

-fueron los del ministerio, murió en Azkaban.- Draco había leído eso en el profeta, después de eso envió una lechuza a la mansión bastante molesto por que no le hubieran informado de los hechos pero su madre no le contesto de ella no sabía nada.

-¿y por que estaba en Azkaban?-la chica intentaba consientizar a Draco pero sabía que sólo lo hacia en vano

-mi señor no tiene la culpa de que mi padre se dejara agarrar.-ni siquiera el se creyó sus palabras pero no le demostraría a Pansy que ya dudaba de su fidelidad al lado oscuro sólo que no pensaba decírselo por que sabia bien que Pansy se estaba esforzando mucho para cumplir con el plan y si el falla, también moriría

-eres más idiota de lo que creía ¿enserio estas dispuesto a dejarlo todo por El¿Dejarme incluso a mi?-la chica estaba muy confundida, ella sabia a la perfección lo mucho que Draco admiraba a su padre

-yo creí que me apoyabas.-dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos

-no estoy dispuesta a aguantar esto Draco.-la chica estaba sin saber que hacer o que decir pero si de algo estaba segura era de que en esos momentos no iba a dejar solo a Draco.

-esta semana iremos a Hogsmeade**.- **el chico intentó cambiar el tema y con el sus pensamientos, tenía que cumplir con su deber por que no deseaba morir

-eso ya lo sabía.-respondió cortante

-vas a ir con Potter y lo llevaras a la casa de los gritos.-Draco repetía el plan a la chica que hacia varias semanas había pensado

-¿qué?

-me escuchaste ¿no?

-como voy a ir con el y de repente el va a desaparecer, todos sabrán que yo tuve algo que ver.-ese era el plan y ella lo sabia, pero ahora ¿por qué le encontraba pretextos?

-no decía que estuvieras con el, sólo que lo citaras ahí.- Draco se extraño de la respuesta de la chica.

-es estupido Draco y va a ser muy peligroso. –enserio que en Pansy pasaba algo raro

-lo harás especial, frente la narizota de Dumbledore-dijo lo ultimo con un tono soñador pero decidido.

-eso sólo lo hace más difícil enserio crees que el no se va a dar cuenta y que Harry va a ir solo cuando yo lo cite.-la chica sabia que Harry si iría solo pero no estaba aún preparada para concluir el plan.

-no tengas miedo, todo va a salir bien, ya tenemos mucho tiempo pensando en esto y dudo que ahora todo se complique y aunque Dumbledore lo note no habrá forma de que nos asocie con eso, ni sabrá como pudo pasar algo así delante de el.-Pansy lo desconoció, ya ni siquiera había rastro de que Draco había llorado, sólo estaba un poco rojo y sus pestañas más erizadas que otras veces pero ahora hablaba como un verdadero hombre.

-no es que tenga miedo de lo que me pase o lo que pase con Dumbledore, si no de lo que te espera con Voldemort.-Draco se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre.

-te he dicho que no lo llames por su nombre-la voz del chico se volvía dura y subía de tono

-eres un idiota y no lo pienso llevar.-Pansy sabia que estaba pasando los limites pero estaba muy confundida

-creí que te importaba.-le reclamo el chico

-me importas pero.-la chica no sabia como responder a eso

-Ya me habías dicho que si, lo tenemos todo sólo es cosa de que vayas tu con el.- no le encontraba fallas al plan pero le sorprendía que Pansy si

-no estoy segura-y en realidad no estaba segura de querer hacerlo

-¿de qué? . ¿Te preocupas por mi o por el?

-no digas tonterías.- ¿qué demonios le pasaba a Pansy?

-¿entonces?- el chico estaba algo más que molesto

-pues que aún no es el momento.-no supo que más responder

-eso es una excusa muy tonta, el sabado a las 5 enfrente de la casa de los gritos.-dicho esto salio de los baños Pansy intento alcanzarlo pero sabia que ya no iba a poder renegar sobre lo que el chico le dijo, la chica estaba realmente molesta con Harry pero el chico ni sabia por que, acababa de pelear con Draco lo empezaba a decepcionar y no podía dejar de pensar en como alejar el cargo de conciencia que sin hacer nada ya sentía, fue a la cocina por que no pensaba ir a la sala común y no quería ver a nadie, tuvo fe en que Harry la estuviera buscando y ella pudiera estar sola en la cocina, pero se equivoco cuando llego Harry estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa que siempre ocupaban, tenia un rostro de preocupación y aún no pedía para poder comer

-¿te sientes bien?-el chico se puso de pie cuando la vio entrar y con una voz de alivio le hablo

-eso es algo que no te importa y si no te molesta quiero estar sola.-la última persona que quería ver estaba ahí, preocupándose por ella.

-claro que me importa Pansy- Harry quería apoyarla en lo que más se pudiera

-Parkinson entiéndelo PAR-KIN-SON- era la primera vez que Harry la llamaba Pansy pero ella tenia que asegurar que fuera la ultima

-no tienes por que hablarme así- se sintió ofendido y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando

-tu ni siquiera tienes por que hablarme y ahora DEJAME SOLA- todo lo que quiso sacar con Draco lo estaba haciendo con Harry cuando el ni la culpa tenia

-no lo voy a hacer, dime que te pasa-estaba decidido en ayudar a Pansy y no le importaba el precio por que estaba consiente de que ella necesitaba de el en esos momentos

-¿quieres saber que me pasa, enserio ¿quieres saber? esta bien, hoy me di cuenta que Draco ha cambiado, que dejo de ser el chico que me amaba, que esta dispuesto a perderme y a dejarme en su pasado que si por el fuera yo, entiéndelo bien Harry, YO solo fui un error o una pequeña ayuda para que el se perdiera en su ego y la soberbia que siempre lo caracterizo.- Al fin decía lo que quería decirle a Draco.

-¿aún piensas en Malfoy?.- Harry estaba molesto por lo que escucho o ¿celoso? Una revolución de pensamientos invadió a Harry.

-ni siquiera deje de pensar en el.- ¿Quién se creía Harry para preguntar algo (según ella) tan obvio?

-yo creí que te estaba ayudando en eso. – respondió el chico bajando la cabeza y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos

-¿de qué hablas? – entendió por donde iba la platica pero quería escuchar lo que él tuviera que decirle con claridad.

-que creí que el ya estaba siendo tu pasado. – aún no tenia el valor suficiente para ser muy claro

-¿qué? . ¿Te creíste capas de hacerme olvidar un amor de antaño, creo q eres más arrogante de lo que parece.- que carajos decía Pansy, la respuesta de Harry le dio mucho miedo pero no le sorprendió.

-no me hables así, entiende.- ese día era el día que estaba esperando para decirle a Pansy cuan importante era para el.

-no Harry, entiéndeme tu a mi, si te hable fue por que eras la única persona a quien le intereso una amistad conmigo y si pasamos tanto tiempo juntos sólo era por que no quería pasarlo rodeada de gente que me odia.- Pansy ni entendió cuando dijo eso pero no se iba a retractar por que parte de lo que dijo era verdad.

-entonces déjame decirte que si en algún momento estuve contigo, fue por que realmente deseaba tu compañía, si alguna vez te ofrecí mi amistad y te la di, fue una amistad sincera aunque andaba tras algo más, cuando te hacia reír lo hacia sólo para demostrarte que no necesitas de Malfoy para ser feliz y que ahorita no entiendo por que estas así y si llore frente a ti lo hice sin miedo ni pena, por que hasta creí que eras sincera pero no, para mi desgracia sólo eres una hipócrita.-Harry no pudo evitar decirle todo lo que sintió en esos momentos pero no se iba a quedar para escuchar lo poco que le importaba a Pansy, salio de ahí lo más rápido posible, sin voltear atrás ni regresar cuando Pansy lo llamo en susurros.

Pansy se soltó a llorar, le dolió todo lo que dijo Harry o ¿sólo fue su orgullo lo que el chico daño con sus palabras, se sintió doblemente herida corrió a su dormitorio, donde se encerró, lo que ahora necesitaba era estar sola, tan sola como nunca le había gustado estar.

Ninguno de los 2 comió en esa tarde pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a Pansy como le afectaba eso, así que a la hora de la cena acudió con sus amigos pero Pansy no quiso ir a la cocina por no querer ver a Harry y mucho menos al comedor así que sólo busco entre las cosas que le había regalado Draco y encontró unos viejos chocolates que le sabían riquísimo.

Draco se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado entre Pansy y Potter por que Pansy le dijo que comían juntos, aunque no sabia más por que no dejaba que Pansy le contara esas cosas que lo ponían muy celoso y le hacían desear que la estupidez del plan terminara, algo le hizo pensar que Pansy estaría muy mal, si se comporto antes de una forma tan grosera con Pansy sólo fue por que muy dentro de el y aunque le doliera aceptarlo sabia que Pansy se calmaría al estar con Potter y que este la haría sentir mejor pero por lo visto, se equivoco. Tomo un poco de comida y fue a las mazmorras de Slytherin no la vio en la sala común pero tampoco podía ir a su habitación así que sin importarle lo del plan y sólo la integridad de la niña a la que amaba comenzó a gritar como loco.- PANSY, PANSY-cada vez gritaba más fuerte haciéndose daño en la garganta para su suerte la chica acudió a su llamado aunque lo dudo mucho, agradeció que todos los alumnos de Slytherin estuvieran en el gran comedor.

-¿te has vuelto loco?- Draco comenzó a llorar por segunda vez en el día sólo que ahora no lo hacia por su padre si no por Pansy y el daño que el sabia le estaba haciendo.

-perdóname, te lo suplico, perdóname.- Draco se arrodillo y Pansy lo siguió para poder secar sus lagrimas.

-yo te amo y soy un imbecil por lo que dije.- Draco seguía llorando

-ssshh-Pansy puso un dedo atravesando los labios de Draco, no quería escuchar explicaciones sólo deseaba besarlo y así lo hizo.


	8. Que Fue Del Plan

_Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K: Rowling pero esta rara historia fue cosecha de una noche de insomnio! no duden en dejar Review con dudas, comentarios, quejas o sugerencias, me agrada muxo q lo hagan se que la historia esta algo rara pero ni modo mi pareja favorita es Harry/Pansy, planeo cosas raras para el final y deseo que me den su opinion sobre q rumbo kieren que tome esta historia._

_Ahora dejo que disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo!_

**¿qué fue del plan?**

Lo que empezó como un tierno beso, paso a caricias llenas de pasión y mucho deseo, las manos de Draco comenzaron en las mejillas de Pansy ahora una estaba en la cadera de la chica, la otra intentando quitarle la túnica la cual por estar de rodillas sólo logro desmontar un poco, ambas manos de Pansy estaban en el Pecho del chico, Draco bajo lentamente sus labios por el cuello de Pansy con mucha delicadeza le quito el chaleco, intento desabrochar los botones de la blusa blanca de la chica pero su habilidad no fue muy buena por que sus manos temblaban al sentir la respiración tan agitada de ella así que sólo le tiro los botones y contemplo su sostén que hacia ver los senos de Pansy como dos grandes montañas muy bien proporcionadas y bien formadas, la miro a los ojos y con una sola mirada ambos entendieron que ese era el momento y que ambos estaban listos para dar ese paso. Draco comenzó besando con suavidad el contorno del sostén y poco a poco lo hacia a un lado para poder besar los senos de la chica.

-heeey es un lugar publico.- una voz risueña los interrumpió, Draco abrazo a Pansy para que nadie más pudiera verla, por un momento se había olvidado donde estaba y recordó muy a su pesar que seguían en la sala común de Slytherin,

-que bien se ven los dos, en especial tu Pansy. - Blaise entraba con una gran sonrisa por que después de mucho tiempo pudo ver a sus amigos una vez más juntos.

-pues no te acostumbres Blaise- Pansy le respondió jalando su túnica y poniéndose de pie

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- el que pregunto muy asombrado fue Draco poniéndose de pie.

-tenemos un plan que concluir Draco, no lo olvides.-la chica no estaba segura de lo que iba a decir pero sabia muy bien que no defraudaría a la persona que tanto amaba.

-olvida eso es una tontería.- Draco no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Pansy se alejara de el una vez más.

-prefiero no hablarte en unos días que perderte para siempre, te amo Draco y no voy a dejar que Voldemort te haga daño y si para eso Harry tiene que morir, no me importa, sólo quiero que una vez más seamos libres para amarnos.- ahí estaba ella, Pansy Parkinson con el corazón en las manos y entregándolo sin ningún problema a Draco.

-¿estas segura?- Draco estaba muy alagado por las palabras de la mujer que quería fuera la madre de sus hijos.

-no tengo por que dudarlo.- La chica hablo con una gran sonrisa en los labios y una mirada picara, Blaise los miro a ambos y los abrazo.

-lo sabia, lo sabia.- Draco se sintió incomodo pero Pansy comenzó a reír con muchas ganas se separo dio un ultimo y dulce beso a Draco y se disponía a salir de la sala común sin antes recordarle el plan a Draco.

-el sabado a las 5, no lo olvides y ten todo listo¡te amo!- salio con una gran sonrisa en los labios, Draco comenzó a reír y abrazo a Blaise por que en todo ese tiempo el era la única persona que siempre mostró su apoyo incondicional a la pareja y en ocasiones gracias a el pudo ver a Pansy sin que ningún otro Slytherin se diera cuenta.

Aunque le había dicho cuanto amaba a Draco la chica no se sentía lo suficientemente feliz., tenia un grave problema por solucionar por que lo más seguro era que Harry estuviera muy molesto con ella, fue en busca del chico, a la cocina, la biblioteca, paso por la sala de trofeos y camino por varios pasillos pero en ningun lugar logro verlo, mañana seria el día y lo mejor era solucionar todo lo más pronto posible por que lo ultimo que tenia era tiempo, fue a su recamara y saco un mapa del colegio y se dio cuenta que Harry estaba en su habitación y le sería imposible poder hablar con el ese mismo día, fue a la lechuzeria con un pergamino y una pluma en la mano, escribió una nota breve pero sincera.

Lo que decía era prácticamente nada pero confiaba en que Harry al menos por curiosidad fuera.

Harry estaba echado en su cama viendo al techo con las manos en la nuca, escucho golpear la ventana pero se tardo en entender que se trataba de una luchuza que intentaba entrar, se desconcertó un poco pero rápidamente le abrió, le quito la nota que traía y la dejo ir, Harry estaba muy extrañado de recibir correo a esas horas (aunque apenas eran las 8 de la noche) y con mucha curiosidad empezó a leer

Harry:

Necesitamos hablar, dije muchas cosas estupidas, intenta comprenderme, nos vemos a las 12 afuera de la cocina, te estaré esperando

Con cariño Pansy P.

Una amplia sonrisa cubrió el rostro del chico y una extraña sensación lo cubría de pies a cabeza pero había algo extraño en esa nota y era que la chica había puesto Pansy en vez de Parkinson, leyó la nota varias veces y se tardo en reconocer esa letra, saco de su bolsillo un pequeño reloj de oro lo observo extrañado, todo el tiempo lo traía consigo pero ya no se había preguntado quien se lo pudo mandar por que su amistad con Pansy ocupada todo su tiempo y sus pensamientos, sin dudarlo corrió a su baúl y de un calcetín viejo saco la nota con la que el reloj le había llegado durante el verano, miro ambas notas con una gran sorpresa pero era aún más grande la alegría que lo comenzó a invadir, tenia ganas de gritar, de volar, se creía capas de conjurar cualquier hechizo y enfrentarse a cualquier problema por que ambas notas fueron escritas por la misma persona: Pansy Parkinson, después de brincar por un buen rato sobre su cama empezó a caer en la duda, tenia muchísimas preguntas sin respuesta y que mejor que aclarar todo acudiendo a la cita de Pansy, así que a las 11:50 tomo su capa invisible y acudió a su encuentro llego 5 minutos antes, no encontró ningún problema en el camino, primero dio vueltas en círculos, luego opto por sentarse aunque solía pararse para ver a ambos lados pero en ningún momento dejo de ver su reloj las 12 con 5, con 10 el tiempo era eterno y trascurría muy lentamente pero estaba seguro de que Pansy tenía que ir, lo sabia y así fue la chica llego el pensaba asustarla por hacerlo esperar pero cuando vio una lagrima asomarse por sus ojos no lo dudo y se quito la capa sin intención de escuchar alguna excusa por que fuera lo que fuera el jamás iba a poder enojarse con Pansy.

Pansy a las 11 con 45 minutos salio con mucho cuidado de su habitación, en la sala común estaban varios alumnos haciendo los deberes así que tuvo que ser muy discreta para poder salir y sólo logró perder tiempo, corría con muchas ganas y se demoro por que Peeves andaba por ahí, luego se encontró con la sra. Norris así que tuvo que correr en otra dirección para que el conserje no tuviera un pretexto para castigarla cuando al fin llego a reunirse con Harry 15 minutos después del tiempo acordado se lamento que no hubiera nadie con mucho coraje por lo impaciente que fue Harry pateo el suelo y una lagrima empezó a caer por su rostro al pensar en el simple hecho de que Harry ni había ido y que el plan pudiera irse al suelo. Pero de repente la cara de Harry apareció de la nada, Pansy se asusto un poco por la sorpresa pero se alegro tanto (como buena bruja no tardo en darse cuenta que sólo era una capa invisible lo que traía Harry) que abrazo con fuerza a Harry el chico respondió a su abrazo y le proporciono una linda sonrisa que hizo que Pansy tomara un poco de color en sus mejillas

-creí que no ibas a venir.- Harry no la soltó por completo pero si se separo un poco.

-yo te cite tonto.- ella no dejaría que el se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que se empezaba a sentir.

-que dulce.- dijo con sarcasmo pero sin dejar de sonreír

-jeje si como un caramelo.-respondió casi en el mismo tono pero sus manos comenzaban a sudar

-lo que daría por poder probar el caramelo que eres.- Harry se volvía acercar a la chica pero esta vez no dejaba de ver sus rosas y carnosos labios… la beso lentamente, los labios de Pansy eran suaves y fríos pero muy dulces, los de Harry para Pansy eran prohibidos pero no hizo nada para evitar besarlo para evitar ese delicioso contacto, se dejo llevar, las manos de Harry estaban en su cadera y ella las tomo dejo que sus manos jugaran con las de el, sin separarse de sus labios, eso era todo lo que Harry había esperado desde la primera vez que vio a Pansy en el tren, la primera vez que Harry noto que Pansy ya no era una niña, de hecho era algo más que sólo una mujer (N/A sólo que el wey se siente muy enamorado por la chica) Pansy por lo general cuando estaba con Harry pensaba mucho en Draco, según ella para poder sobrellevar la "desagradable" compañía pero ahora estaba muy conciente de que era Harry, de que la estaba besando y de que no quería que eso acabara. Escucharon la odiosa voz de Peeves que al ver esa escena comenzó a gritar con muchas ganas

-pipote y sin amigos (N/Ano soy buena pa los apodos y es la "sin amigos" o algo asi, bueno asi le llamo a un cuate al q kiero muxo0o0 jejejeje), son novios, se bes…

-¡corre!.- Harry no soltaba la mano de Pansy y ella sólo levanto la capa invisible de Harry comenzó a correr intentado cubrirse con la capa y también al chico pronto el poltergeist los quiso seguir pero al no verlos empezó a tirar cuanta cosa veía, Harry y Pansy tenían que correr muy pegados para que la capa pudiera cubrirlos, la adrenalina que ambos sentían era de pies a cabeza, los nervios ya estaban de sobra pero el deseo prevalecía, pronto se encontraron en el tercer piso.

-¿te gustaría ver una vez más el cuartel del ED?-dijo Harry saliendo de la capa invisible.

-me encantaría la primera vez que lo vi no fue la más adecuada.-respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Harry paso frente a la pared 3 veces y pronto una puerta aparecio dejo que Pansy entrara primero pero cuando el entro cayo de frente amortiguando el golpe con las palmas de las manos Pansy comenzó a reír por que la forma en la que volaron los lentes de Harry fue descomunalmente cómica.

-jajajajajajajajajaja- veia ahí tirado a Harry y buscando sus lentes, hasta el estomago le dolia, con un movimiento de varita cerro la puerta.

-deja de reirte y pasame mis lentes.- Harry estaba un poco molesto, adolorido y no veía nada

-mmm no se donde estan.- entre risas la chica hablo en un tono irónico

-tu si ves bien-Harry si que estaba molesto

-entonces no te los quiero dar.- ahora jugaba con los lentes de Harry entre sus manos y la mirada que tenía no era la fria y penetrante que siempre se le notaba

-enserio Parkinson no veo nada.- dijo poniendose de pie

-¿por qué tanta formalidad Potter?- los lentes pasaban de una mano a otra y hablaba son una seriedad nada creible

-creí que te molestaba que te dijera Pansy.- y así era o tal vez no

-no es que me moleste, sólo me dio miedo que me gustara- la chica le entrego los lentes a Harry algo confundida por lo que había dicho

-¿qué te llame por tu nombre?.- le pregunto algo extrañado

-no me refería exactamente a eso.- O era muy tonto o ella no era muy obvia

-¿te da miedo llegar a sentir algo por mi?- esa pregunta no era exactamente lo que él quería decir

-no- Pansy seguía confundida

-¿entonces?- la curiosidad invadio a Harry

-me da miedo lo que ya siento y esto no esta bien.- ¿esta insegura Pansy Parkinson de sus propias palabras?

-¿qué?.¿Por qué no esta bien?- Si él no entidio¿alguien más pudo hacerlo?

-amo a Draco- ella quería hablar con seguridad y enserio que lo deseaba pero el problema era que ya no estaba segura de esas palabras

-el no esta contigo.- él si contesto muy seguro de lo que decía

-pero lo estará- ahora la esperanza de ella y sus ilusiones comenzaban a tomar lugar dentro de su mente

-¿cuando? Si su orgullo fue más grande que su "amor".- él hablaba con crueldad pero no era mal intencionada sólo quería que Pansy entendiera que Malfoy no era el hombre que ella merecia

-no te pido que entiendas esto, será mejor que me vaya.-no sabía que más decir y no quería hablar de más

-no por favor quedate- Harry también tenía esperanzas y no iba a dejar que Pansy huyera junto con ellas.

-Harry entiende quiero estar sola.- no quería estar sola pero tampoco quería estar ahí

-siempre estas sola y creí que si me buscabas era para evitar esa soledad.- definitivamente no la iba a dejar huir, se acerco más a la chica y escucho su respiración

-pues si ese es mi único interés.- o al menos si lo era, el perfume de Harry la invadió y tuvo la sospecha de que era la primera vez que lo olía con esa intensidad.

-no Pansy, se que mientes.-La miro a los ojos con dulzura

-tal vez si pero ahora hay muchas cosas que no se- no era que ella mintiera sólo que ya no estaba segura

-si te interesa saberlo hay algo que yo tengo muy claro-Él tenia que decir lo que sentía y que mejor momento que ese

-¿qué?- sus manos comenzaron a sudar y el aroma de Harry la ponía más nerviosa

-estos días aunque han sido muy pocos y se que te va a sonar estupido pero, ni yo entiendo como pudo pasarme, no se como explicarlo.- tenía que decir todo pero no sabía por donde empezar

-entonces no esta muy claro. – ahora ella fue la que se acerco a el

-lo esta, por que lo siento cuando te veo, cuando me miras y lo confirme cuando nos besamos.- si que era muy claro en lo que decia o0oh si

-me besaste- dijo entrecortadamente por que pese a todo era una Slytherin

-pero no lo impediste- se apresuro agregar

-pues me tomo por sorpresa-en realidad así fue

-me encanta como me evades, me encanta como intentas ser fria, me encanta cuando sonríes (el color en las mejillas de Pansy fue muy notable) o cuando te sonrojas, cuando tus ojos me ven de esa forma, me encantas Pansy, me haces sentir debil cuando me rechazas y ahora se que soy el más fuerte y más valiente o tal vez sólo el más estupido y… enamorado, te quiero, te quiero para mi, junto a mi, te amo.- (N/A si que es cursi este muchachon ) se acerco más a la chica y tomo su mano derecha

-Harry yo bueno es que no quiero que me odies- dijo soltándose de su mano y dando un paso atrás

-jamás lo haría-dio un paso al frente

-escúchame, esto es extraño para mi es algo que no esperaba que me pasará pero aquí estoy y seré breve- no sabia que más decir y no quería arruinar ese momento con alguna estupidez y eso que muchas pasaron por su mente así que sólo tomo sus manos y lo beso una vez más. Ahora se sentía tan bien cuando las manos de Harry abrazaron su cuerpo, cuando sus manos jugaban con el cabello negro y revuelto del chico, cuando con ayuda de él sus piernas rodearon la cadera de Harry, cuando las manos de Harry estaban en su trasero, cuando la apoyo lentamente entre unos cogines, cuando con desesperación intentaba despojar de toda la ropa posible a Harry, cuando todo fluía sin alejarse de esos labios tan calidos, cuando dejo de importarle que las manos de Harry le quitaron su chaleco y después por segunda vez en el día le rompieron la blusa. Harry la admiro a sólo unos centímetros de el y ella pudo ver su marcado abdomen desnudo, ambos estaban dispuestos a todo y más por lo guapo que lucia con esas pequeñas gotas de sudor en su cuerpo, se dejaron llevar esa noche sin importarles nada, sin preocuparse por Draco o Voldemort les costo trabajo intentar evadir la pena y lo tonta que la chica se sintió al no poder desabrochar los pantalones de Harry o cuando ella tuvo que quitarse sola el sostén por que él no pudo, la ropa estaba sola en el suelo y ellos sólo escuchaban su respiración a una velocidad impresionante, el fue de ella y ella fue de el, sin miedo ni dudas, con amor… tal vez.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ese mismo día Blaise salio de su habitación donde sus compañeros estaban dormidos, eran cerca de las 12 de la noche pero no podía dormir decidió dar un pequeño paseo pero no quería hacerlo solo sin pensarlo salio de la sala común y camino por los pasillos que sabia bien lo llevaban al retrato de Gryffindor una vez frente a la señora gorda no supo que hacer, quería ver a Ginny, necesitaba verla escucho algunas risitas y para su sorpresa vio a Granger y Weasley caminar tomados de la mano hacia el retrato.

-¿qué haces tú aquí?- el que hablo fue Ron muy enojado.

-necesito ver a Ginny.-dijo el también molesto por la forma en que le hablaba Ron.

-¿y que si ella no te quiere ver?-dijo Ron dando un paso al frente pero Hermione pronto lo tomo con más fuerza de la mano haciéndolo retroceder.

-prefiero que eso me lo diga ella.-Blaise estaba decidido y sabia muy bien que Ginny si iba a querer verlo.

-espera aquí voy a llamarla.-dijo Hermione quien estaba enterada de todo lo que pasaba entre Blaise y Ginny por que la pelirroja le contaba todo.

-¿Qué?-dijo Ron mirando muy molesto a Hermione, la chica le sonrió beso sus labios y entro a la sala común dejando solos a los chicos.

-lo que paso en eltren no te da derecho a estar con Ginny.- dijo el mirando con desprecio a Blaise.

-mira Weasley no me importa lo que tengas que decirme y será mejor que te acostumbres, futuro cuñado.-dijo en tono burlón pero sincero.

-¿de qué demonios estas hablando?

-de que tu hermana me gusta y se que yo a ella.

-mira cretino serás quien tu quieras, hijo de quien sea y tendrás cuanto dinero quieras pero Ginny no es algo que puedas tener ella es alguien que vale mucho y de una vez te aviso que si se te ocurre hacerle pasar un mal rato yo me encargare de que tu pases muchos iguales y hasta peores.-dijo apuntando amenazadoramente a Blaise.

-para tu información Weasley estoy conciente de lo valiosa que es Ginny por que de lo contrario simplemente no estaría aquí así que te pido que por el bien de ella te calmes-el chico hablo con serenidad e intentado no alterarse.

-¿qué ocurre Blaise?-dijo una Ginny adormilada y somnolienta tenia el cabello en 2 trenzas y su ropa para dormir.

-ya te dije Zabini así q ándate con cuidado. –dijo Ron sin dejar de ver con desprecio a Blaise y tomando la mano que desde dentro de la sala común le estiraba Hermione.

-creí que te gustaría hablar conmigo.-dijo el chico con una voz melosa.

-si pero es muy tarde.-dijo la chica sonrojándose un poco.

-lo se, pero no podía dormir sin pedirte que soñaras conmigo.-una picara sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Ginny sólo se sonrojo

-en la tarde querías decirme algo, ahora no hay quien nos interrumpa, tienes toda mi atención.-dijo el chico sin dejar su aire ligador.

-pues si pero no se.- la chica se estaba poniendo más nerviosa, Blaise arqueo una ceja.

-bueno es que no quiero que lo tomes a mal pero lo que paso en el tren no fue pura casualidad.

-¿enserio quieres hablar de eso?-dijo el chico pero ahora sus labios formaban una sonrisa burlona.

-claro que quiero hablar de eso hay algo que tengo que decirte.-dijo con seriedad.

-me gustas mucho y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión y sólo por una cosa.-dijo el chico tomando las manos de Ginny entre las suyas.

-¿cuál?- la chica se sentía a la vez nerviosa y un poco triste.

-que se que todo fue algo planeado, no soy tan tonto y hasta debería ofenderme por que tu si lo creyeras pero me agrado tu creatividad, fue algo loco y tonto pero me gusto mucho que lo hicieras, si antes no tuve ganas de hablarte no fue por que fueras una Gryffindor si no por que no quería que me rechazaras por que no por nada estoy en Slytherin.

-¿me estas diciendo que todo este tiempo sabías muy bien todo y no me dijiste nada?-dijo la chica algo molesta

-si, así es, o ¿querías que te dijera que lo sabía cuando tu no tenias ni la intención de nombrarlo?-el chico respondio con seriedad.

-pues no pero.-la chica estaba apena.

-pero nada, no me interesa esta platica por que todo esta muy claro, será mejor que te vayas a dormir y le des las gracias a tus hermanos los gemelos, te ayudaron mucho, son buenos tipos.-al decir eso le dio un tierno beso a Ginny en la mejilla lo que provoco que sus mejillas ardieran y el color fuera muy, muy notable.

-les agradaste.-apenas y pudo articular esas palabras, se sentía fuera de si, tan feliz por que Blaise no se molestara.

-bueno ya voy de gane, sólo me faltan-con sus dedos intento contar a los hermanos de Ginny pero le resultaba imposible por que no los conocía a todos- bueno me faltan muchos-dijo con una sonrisa tierna pero burlona.

-tonto, ahora vete si no quieres que uno de mis muchos hermanos te odie aún más.- cuando dijo eso le dio un tierno manotazo en el hombro al chico, Blaise tomo una vez más sus manos y las beso tiernamente sin dejar de ver a los ojos a la pelirroja, la chica entro en el retrato de la señora gorda sin antes voltear atrás y ver que Blaise seguía ahí le sonrio por ultima vez y entro muy feliz a su habitación, hace días que quería ser sincera con el chico pero le daba tanta pena que hasta se sintió un poco tonta por que no haberlo hecho antes.

El chico vio entrar a la pelirroja y una felicidad cubrió su cuerpo ahora sólo tenía que ir a su habitación y dormir, hasta roncar, estaba tan cansado, fue un día tan agitado. Pero para su sorpresa frente a el vio correr unos pares de zapatos, sin tobillos, ni piernas, eso estaba raro y no pensaba quedarse con la curiosidad empezo a seguir esos pies con mucha discreción pronto se encontró en el tercer piso, quería saber que estaba pasando, de la nada salió Harry Potter y trás el Pansy Parkinson una puerta se abrió y el sospecho que era la sala de los menesteres.

_No olviden deja Review y ojala q les gustara este cap. por desgracia sere algo especial respecto a RR si kieren q escriba un capitulo + espero llegar a los 25 RR, no pido muxo sòlo q me digan q opinan! _

_Atte: _

_—(•·÷MÏ©H€LL€÷·•)—_


	9. ¿A Cual de los 3 dbs traicionar?

_Discleimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K: Rowling pero esta rara historia fue cosecha de una noche de insomnio! no duden en dejar Review con dudas, comentarios, quejas o sugerencias, me agrada muxo q lo hagan._

**Cap. 9 ¿A cuál de los 2 debes (quieres) traicionar?**

Aún no amanecía pero Pansy no podía dormir, lo único que la cubría del frió era el cuerpo desnudo de Harry sobre ella, estaba tan feliz pero a la vez tan triste se sentía mal por Draco pero se sentía también muy satisfecha por Harry, lagrimas calladas corrían por sus mejillas lentamente ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? . ¿Qué podía hacer? Lentamente se quito de encima el brazo de Harry y se puso de pie, busco su ropa y se cambio mientras Harry seguía durmiendo, contemplo en el suelo su túnica junto a la de Harry y sin pensarlo se puso la del Gryffindor y con la suya cubrió el cuerpo de Harry que seguía entre los cogines, beso la frente del chico y se disponía a salir pero vio tirada la capa de invisibilidad de Hary y sin pensarlo dos veces se la puso y salio de la sala de los menesteres con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido, cuando entro en la sala común de Slytherin en vez de ir a su dormitorio subió al de Draco, una vez en el contemplo las cortinas de seda verde, se sentó en un borde de la cama y se quito la capa sólo del rostro beso los labios de Draco y el despertó un poco asustado.

-buenos días nena-dijo Draco muy adormilado pero feliz.

-hola, necesitamos hablar.-dijo la chica intentado disimular el rastro de que lloro.

-buenos días a los dos será mejor que hablen a solas.-era Blaise que en toda la noche no pudo dormir, después de ver a Harry y Pansy entrar en la sala de los menesteres espero por un largo rato para verlos salir y al notar que no lo harían se fue a su dormitorio pero no consiguió dormir, mil cosas pasaron por su mente al imaginarse a ellos dos solos.

-cúbrete con la capa Pansy.-volvió a hablar Blaise camino hacia la cama de Gregory y le dijo que saliera que el necesitaba hablar a solas con Draco hizo lo mismo con Vincent que sin pensarlo salio al igual que Gregory sólo faltaba convencer a Nott para que también saliera.

-no, quiero dormir.-dijo Nott muy molesto por que lo despertarán tan temprano.

-he dicho que salgas, quiero hablar con Draco a solas y no quiero fisgones.-dijo Blaise con severidad.

-pues váyanse a otro lado.-dijo Nott cubriendo su cara con la almohada.

-por favor Nott sal-Blaise le quito las cobijas y Nott muy molesto las tomo junto su almohada y salio.

-ya están a solas hablen que creo tienen mucho que decirse Pansy dame la capa de Harry tal vez él la necesite para salir de la sala de los menesteres.-Pansy se quedo helada¿Cómo era posible que Blaise supiera donde estuvo esa noche? le dio la capa muy desconcertada y vio la cara de confusión de Draco.

-¿pasaste la noche con el imbecil de Potter?-dijo Draco muy molesto.

-esperen a que yo salga para hablar de lo que quieran, Pansy anoche que fue lo que querían para entrar a la sala.-se puso la capa se disponía a ir a dejársela a Harry.

-el cuartel del ED.-dijo Pansy con muchos nervios, sintió como los labios le temblaban al hablar.

-¿dime si pasaste o no la noche con Potter?-volvió a decir Draco aún más molesto.

-esperen a que yo me vaya para que hablen.-fue lo ultimo que dijo Blaise y salio de la habitación para ir al tercer piso.

Draco miró con severidad a Pansy ella no era capas de mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía tan mal.

-¿por qué traes la túnica de Gryffindor?-dijo Draco viendo de pies a cabeza a Pansy, se sentía tan frustrado, se imaginaba lo peor y aunque sólo en sus adentros lo aceptara sabia que cualquier cosa que haya pasado era por su culpa.

-La tome por error.-dijo Pansy viendo sus manos, eso no era verdad pero no quería aceptar frente a Draco que deseaba seguir sintiendo el aroma de Harry sobre su cuerpo.

-pero ¿por qué te quitaste tu túnica, dime que paso.-Draco hablaba muy molesto y no se creía capas de controlarse aunque amara a Pansy había cosas con las que no era capas de lidiar.

-Draco no te enojes por favor.-Pansy intento tomar la manos de Draco pero el no acepto.

-dime si pasaste la noche con Potter y también dime por que.

-no lo se, anoche lo fui a buscar y me quería mostrar el ED y nos quedamos dormidos y ya.

-no te creo.

-no tienes por que desconfiar de mi.-dijo Pansy muy nerviosa y esperando que Draco le creyera y el aunque sospechaba que eso no era verdad no pensaba discutir con Pansy, no ahora, no ese día.

-tienes razón, lo siento, entonces el plan sigue en pie por que no hay ninguna razón para que se cancele.-dijo Draco, ese era el día para que concluyeran el plan, para que Harry saliera de sus vidas para siempre y no pensaba arruinarlo cuando ya todo iba a acabar.

-si.-Pansy seguía sin mirar a Draco a los ojos aunque el le creyera ya no tenía ningún pretexto para negarse a concluir el plan pero no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, Draco beso su frente lentamente y tomo las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

-todo estará bien bb no tienes por que preocuparte.-le sonrió mientras admiraba los rojos e hinchados ojos de la chica.

-lo se.-dicho esto beso a Draco con la esperanza de olvidar a Harry, de olvidar lo que paso la noche anterior y con ilusión de encontrar el valor que necesitaba en el cuerpo de Draco. De un beso simple se sintió con el valor para concluir lo que la tarde anterior empezó con Draco, justo en la cama del rubio, el la despojo de la túnica y la aventó lo más lejos que pudo, quito con lentitud la ropa de la chica mientras ella le quitaba la pijama y besaba el abdomen de Draco poco a poco, con mucho deseo, esa mañana en la cama de Draco Pansy se entrego a el por primera vez con ilusión de que no fuera la ultima, ese día ella entendió que con quien realmente quería estar era con Draco y que si antes paso la noche con Harry fue sólo por que las cosas se dieron, o al menos eso era lo que ella quería creer.

Eran cerca de las 12 de la mañana justo a tiempo para ir a almorzar.

-despierta flojo-dijo besando con suavidad los labios de Draco.

-estoy despierto-dijo el chico con una sonrisa picara.

-te amo Draco eres lo más importante en mi vida.-dijo la chica viendo a Draco a los ojos.

-yo te amo más, eres mi niña eres mía hoy más que otras veces.-dijo el chico poniendo su mano en el cuello de la chica, ella lo beso una vez más con toda intención que lo que pasaron hace unos minutos se repitiera se puso sobre el cuerpo de Draco quien seguía acostado, pero por su mente paso Harry y a su pesar vio la hora, no podía darse el lujo de estar con Draco, no por el momento.

-será mejor que vaya con Harry.-dijo la chica separándose un poco de Draco.

-de acuerdo.-dijo Draco con muchos celos y aún más molesto.

-tranquilo niño, regresaré.-dijo con una gran sonrisa, se vistió rápido y salio con mucho cuidado de la habitación de Draco, para su suerte todos estaban en el gran comedor listos para ir a Hogsmeade salio corriendo y fue a la cocina del colegio.

-buenos días.-dijo Harry muy sonriente traía la capa invisible pero se la quito cuando vio a la chica en el pasillo, se acerco a ella y la beso con ternura, aprovechó lo cerca que tenía a Harry para tomar rapidamente su varita y ocultarla en su túnica, Pansy se puso muy tensa.

-¿ocurre algo?-dijo Harry extrañado por la reacción de la chica.

-no, nada-se apresuro a decir Pansy intentando sonar lo mejor posible y ocultando la varita de Harry.

-creía que despertarías a mi lado.

-tuve que salir a arreglar unas cosas, no quiero que las chicas de Slytherin tengan un pretexto para molestarme-dijo tomando una vez más seguridad en si misma, no iba a arruinar todo ahora.

-ah, señorita Parkinson.-dijo tomando la mano derecha de Pansy.

-si dígame joven Potter.-dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-¿le párese si la invito a comer en Hogsmeade?-dijo el chico viéndola a los ojos y conteniendo una gran sonrisa, eso era bueno, el la invitaba a ella ahora sólo tenía que decirle que dieran un pequeño paseo cerca de la casa de los gritos, pero faltaba tanto para las 5.

-si suena bien pero no creo conveniente que me vean contigo Harry.-respondió la chica intentando sonar triste.

-eso tiene solución-se acerco a la chica lentamente y ella creía que la iba a besar hasta se acerco un poco y cerro los ojos pero Harry sólo le puso la capa invisible, se sintió muy tonta por su reacción ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?

-así nadie sabrá con quien voy.-dijo el chico muy sonriente que no noto la expresión de Pansy.

-genial y todos van a creer que estas loco por hablar solo.-dijo ella tras la capa invisible con un tono burlón.

-siempre hablan de mi, ahora sólo le van agregar que estoy loco, suena bien-dijo el chico con una sonrisa y tomando la mano de Pansy.

-no creo que sea bueno que tomes mi mano, mejor vamos camino atrás de ti.-dijo la chica muy nerviosa por sentir la mano de Harry y aprovechando que el no la veia oculto la varita entre las medias del colegio.(N/A ya saben entre las calcetas, las piernas, abajo de la rodilla)

-tienes razón.-con resignación y creyendo que era mala idea lo de la capa se dispuso a caminar hacia el pueblo, entraron a las tres escobas pero ella quería un pastel.

-mejor vamos al salón de Madame Tudipié ¿quieres?-dijo Pansy en un susurro.

-pero es sólo para parejas.-dijo Harry sin entender.

-Oh lo siento.-la chica se ruborizo y agradeció que Harry no pudiera verla.

-no quería decir eso, bueno no así, lo siento, pero es que tu tienes la capa.

-si lo se aquí estamos bien.-Pansy se sintió mal por que Harry no creyera que ellos eran pareja ¿.?

-no anda vamos, diré que estoy esperando a alguien, no te preocupes.

-no es necesario aquí estamos bien

-tu quieres un pastel y tendrás tu pastel ahora vamos.

-pero tienes razón es sólo para parejas.

-pues yo voy con mi pareja nada más que los demás no pueden verla.-dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa y estirando su mano derecha.

-ok camino atrás de ti.-la chica en esos momentos se sintió tan feliz cuando entraron al establecimiento de Madame Tudipié, Pansy sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar, en una mesa no muy lejana en la que Harry se sentó estaba Draco con la molesta rubia de Slytherin que jugaba coquetamente con uno de los rizos de su cabello y sus ojos azules estaban viendo fijamente a los de Draco quien tenía una de sus manos muy cerca a la de la chica.

-creo que ya no necesito esto Harry.-Pansy se quito la capa invisible y agradeció que Harry estuviera de espaldas a Draco por que ella así lo tenía de frente y sería imposible que no la viera.

-pero ¿por que? Creí que te molestaba que te vieran conmigo.-dijo el chico algo desconcertado.

-no me molesta que me vean contigo, sólo que creía que no era oportuno Harry una Slytherin y un Gryffindor juntos no se ve todos los días pero eso ahora que importa de todas formas no tengo ningún amigo que se moleste o por lo menos a ninguno que me reclame-dijo eso pensando en Draco, estaba tan celosa por la escena que veía pero decidió no mostrar importancia si Draco tenia derecho a estar con esa chica ella por que no lo tendría a estar con Harry por que al fin y al cabo ese fue el plan de Draco. En cambio Draco al ver a Pansy sentada junto a Harry se encolerizo en el momento, si había aceptado salir con la rubia (por que ella fue la que lo invito) sólo fue por que sabía que Pansy había estado con Harry y aunque la chica lo negó el sabía que ella le mintió. En cambio la rubia cuando vio a Pansy una felicidad la embargo por que ahora no había pretexto para que Draco aceptara besarla. Pronto se acerco una robusta bruja con un negro y reluciente moño a preguntarles que deseaban consumir.

-dos rebanadas de pastel de chocolate con salsa de frutas rojas por favor.-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿también es tu favorito?-dijo Pansy con gran asombro.

-ahora lo es por que a mi novia le encanta y siempre que puede lo come.-dijo Harry tomando la mano de Pansy.

-entonces creo que tengo los mismos gustos de tu novia.-dijo Pansy intentando estar seria.

-si creo que si, también tienen la misma sonrisa-se acerco un poco a Pansy y tomo uno de sus mechones de cabello-también el mismo aroma a rosas, los mismos ojos, wow creo que eres idéntica a mi novia, espera, tu eres mi novia.

-jajajaja ¿y por que yo no lo sabía señor Potter?

-es cierto olvide pedírtelo-se puso de pie y frente a Pansy se arrodillo. Beso tiernamente la mano de Pansy y la miro a los ojos.

-Pansy¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-dijo el chico con gran deseo de que ella aceptará.

-no-dijo la chica conteniendo la risa- me encanta serlo-dicho esto ayudo a Harry a ponerse de pie y lo beso con mucha ternura, pero Draco ni si quiera vio eso por que ya habia salido del establecimiento bastante molesto, Madame Tudipié los distrajo al llevarles sus pasteles con 2 tazas de café.

-genial pastel de chocolate.-dijo Pansy separándose de Harry y sentándose sin soltar la mano del chico.

-con salsa de frutas rojas, por cierto ¿qué frutas son?-dijo Harry viendo su pastel el cual se veía delicioso.

-frambuesas, fresas, cerezas y zarzamoras, una vez Draco y yo la intentamos hacer en su mansión pero sabía horrible, creo que algo nos salio mal, lo siento no quise hablar de el es que…

-no importa no te preocupes pero mejor hay que evitar eso, un día tu y yo haremos todo eso y más, Malfoy queda en el pasado.-Harry interrumpió a Pansy en su disculpa pero no se molesto, en realidad ni le importo que ella hablara del él por que ahora era Harry el que estaba con ella, Pansy le sonrió se sentía tan bien al estar con el pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Draco ni su acompañante seguían en el lugar aunque ella sospecho que sólo se habían ido para estar a gusto, para estar solos, lo extraño fue que ni sintió celos, comieron sus pasteles y empezaron a platicar de lo que harían ese día, la platica pronto cambio ahora hablaban de lo que harían con sus vidas.

-se que quieres ser auror Harry pero es muy peligroso.-dijo la chica al terminarse su pastel y viendo a los ojos a Harry.

-no te preocupes, pero necesito un buen empleo, quiero tener muchos hijos.-Harry hablaba con una gran ilusión y una sonrisa picara cubrió su rostro.

-suena bien es feo ser hija única.

-dímelo a mi...-Pansy se ruboriso un poco por el comentario-por eso quiero una familia grande, en una casa muy grande para que viva feliz con mi esposa, para que viva contigo.-dijo el chico con un brillo especial en su mirada.

-jajaja una esposa y yo, no Harry eso no esta bien.

-si ok eso no suena bien pero será con mi esposa Pansy Parkinson ¿así si suena bien?-con una gran sonrisa el chico hizo la pregunta

-si eso me agrada.-Pansy ni se dio cuenta cuando dijo eso pero no pensaba retractarse.

-¿quieres ir a caminar un poco?-pregunto Harry, pronto salieron del establecimiento y comenzaron a caminar de la mano por todo el pueblo a cada paso que daban había dedos curiosos que los señalaban y cuchicheaban, ningún alumno si quiera se imaginaba lo que veían era algo único, extraño y extraordinario pero ni Harry ni Pansy se sintieron mal, de echo ni les importo, de ellos durante todo lo que iba de ciclo escolar hablaban ya estaban acostumbrados pero lo mejor del asunto era que fue la primera vez que hablaban de algo que les causaba tanta felicidad, fueron a Honeydukes el cual estaba lleno de alumnos pero no les importo, compraron muchos dulces y mucho chocolate por que Pansy adora el chocolate aunque Harry no dejaba que Pansy pagara.

-no es justo estos dulces son míos yo debo pagarlos.-la chica se sentía un poco frustrada y aunque ya no tenía mucho dinero no iba a dejar que el pagara sus compras.

-si es justo ahora salgamos de aquí.-dijo Harry sin importancia.

-tan pronto dando ordenes.-Pansy puso ambas manos en sus caderas.

-no sólo que no quiero que te empujen, además ni te enojes por los dulces por que de seguro vamos a terminar comiéndolos juntos.-dijo Harry conteniendo la risa por la expresión de Pansy

-si tal vez pero ese no es pretexto para que tú pagues.-volvió a renegar la chica.

-tampoco lo es para que no lo haga.-dicho esto beso a Pansy tiernamente y noto como las miradas sobre ellos fueron más evidentes.

-mejor vamonos.-dijo Pansy separándose de Harry por que ya se sentía muy incomoda en el lugar, fueron a La Casa de las Plumas donde Harry compro dos iguales, una era roja y la otra verde, le dio la verde a Pansy pero ella se la regreso.

-me gusta más el rojo.-dijo con una gran sonrisa y tomándola de las manos de Harry.

-bueno, yo tendré la verde, es un signo de que nos apreciamos como somos.

-no nos apreciamos, nos queremos.-Pansy se acerco lentamente a Harry y lo beso una vez más, se sentía tan feliz y satisfecha, por su mente no pasaban Draco ni el plan, sólo disfrutar cada segundo de la mano de Harry.

-me gustó mucho mi reloj.-dijo Harry cuando ya estaban fuera de la tienda y caminaban sin rumbo fijo.

-¿tu reloj?-dijo la chica sin comprender las palabras de Harry.

-si el que me mandaste en el verano.-Harry le respondió sin importancia.

-aah si el reloj ¿como supiste que lo mande yo?-volvió a preguntar la chica, aunque no sabía que lo que mando fue un reloj, Draco sólo le pido que escribiera una nota y le dijo que era un artefacto que servia para localizar a la persona que lo trajera consigo en el castillo de Hogwarts en un pequeño mapa.

-por la letra de la nota y gracias por lo que escribiste.-dijo el chico sonrojándose un poco, eso si lo recordaba muy bien pero le dio tanta pena que sus mejillas se sonrojaron más que las de Harry.

-de nada.-concluyo con una leve sonrisa y viendo el reloj ya eran casi las cinco, sin darse cuenta caminaron hacia la casa de los gritos pero cuando Pansy se dio cuenta le pidió que fueran en otra dirección.

-tranquila, esta bien que la casa tenga mala fama pero no pasa nada malo.

-es que me da mucho miedo.-dijo Pansy disimulando su nerviosismo.

-no te asustes, estas conmigo.

-jaja en ese caso ¿estoy a salvo de todo mal?- con una gran sonrisa y un tono burlón le respondió la chica.

-sip.-Harry hablo como un niño pequeño.

-admiro tu seguridad.- dijo Pansy olvidándose de todo y perdiéndose en los ojos de Harry pero el sólo empezó a reír.

-¿Por qué te burlas de mi tonto?-dijo la chica poniendo su cara lo más severa posible.

-es que un día me dijiste que si había algo que jamás encontraría en ti sería admiración y es tan gracioso ver como todo cambia.

-si Potter es muy gracioso eso pero es aún más gracioso ver lo estupido que eres-Draco Malfoy brinco desde un árbol para hacerle frente a Harry tras el estaba Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe y Blaise Zabini.

-¿estupido yo, lo siento Malfoy pero el único estupido aquí eres tu.- dijo Harry cubriendo con su cuerpo a Pansy pero sin darle la espalda a Malfoy.

-que buena eres Pansy, el muy idiota hasta esta dispuesto a defenderte.-Draco le estiro su mano derecha a la chica, ella no sabía que hacer estaba ahí sólo de pie viendo Harry y a Draco pero ¿a quien de los dos quería traicionar a cual de los dos le iba a dar la espalda?

_Aaaaaay que sufrir, enserio no saben como sufrí cuando escribía este capitulo, puedo decir q el final c acrk pro al menos me faltan unos 3 o 4 capis, jejeje osea que aún falta un buen rato, espero que me dejen muxos R+R, no saben como disfruto escribiendo esta historia, si lo se me pongo triste por los pocos R+R pro me pone tan feliz escribir! en el sig. cap. los pondré a dudar y feo pro no se preocupen así soy yo d lok! otra cosita, no soy amante de los finales felics pero si recibo varios R+R prometere hacerlo lo + feliz posible. Muxas grax x leer mi lok, rara, tonta, etc., etc. Historia.!_

_**Notas de la Loka Autora:**_

_¿Saben qué? muy lejos con eso de los Reviews, yo adoro escribir cada capitulo q escribo me roba una sonrisa y deseos de continuar con esta historia, si lo leen, q shido y ojala q les guste muxo pro ya no s asunto mio si piensan o no opinar sobre lo q scribo! hoy s mi cumple! (Bienvenidos los 17 años) y grax a un gran amigo me di cuenta d q si scribo s por mi pasión por las letras y narrar brevemente algunas d las cosas q hice o hago y otras tantas a las q tengo deseos de hacer pero en fin sinceramente deseo q les guste esta historia tanto como yo adoro escribir y tengan x seguro q seguire haciendo ruido y ya no me importa si me escuchan o no (n ste caso si me leen o no) pero yo dare batalla tanta como la q mi imaginación pueda!_

_Atte: y con muxo cariño —(•·÷MÏ©H€LL€÷·•)—_


	10. Esa No Fue Una Elección

_Discleimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K: Rowling pero esta rara historia fue cosecha de una noche de insomnio! no duden en dejar Review con dudas, comentarios, quejas o sugerencias, me agrada muxo q lo hagan._

**Esa No Fue Una Elección**

Blaise salió de la habitación para dejar que sus amigos hablaran y arreglaran sus cosas, tal vez todo se había salido de sus manos, tal vez el dichoso plan se fuera al suelo pero sabía que no podía ser así, tenía fe en que no fuera así por que Draco amaba profundamente a Pansy, tal y como ella a el, pronto se encontró enfrente de la sala de los menesteres, entro sin hacer ruido y dejo la túnica en el suelo, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver la ropa de Harry regada por todo el suelo y al verlo a el tendido entre cojines y que sólo la túnica que el bien sabía le pertenecía a Pansy cubría su cuerpo. Salió con el mismo cuidado con el que entro aún más confundido de lo que se creía capas. Era aún muy temprano, faltaba poco para que amaneciera pero no podía ir a su sala común por que en ella había dejado a sus 3 compañeros dormidos, sabía que por Vincent y Gregory no tendría problema, el único problema era Nott, sospechaba que también era un mortifago que por el contrario de Draco se unió a las filas del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado por gusto, por sed al poder, el placer a matar y hacer sufrir a los demás, por eso ellos nunca pudieron llevarse bien por que aunque Blaise estuviera en Slytherin había momentos en los que era diferente a sus compañeros, tal vez el hecho de crecer sin un padre que le cuidara lo había hecho madurara más que a sus amigos o tal vez por que nunca sintió la necesidad de servirle a alguien más ya que aunque su madre estuviera llena de defectos como mujer jamás tuvo el más mínimo interés hacia el lado oscuro, si tal vez sólo fuera eso.

Camino sin rumbo un buen rato y una vez más pero esta vez sin darse cuenta se encontraba afuera del retrato de la señora gorda, recordó la contraseña que Hermione había nombrado la primera vez que se encontró ahí así que sin miedo la pronuncio y la señora gorda con mucha desconfianza, lo dejo pasar. Ahí estaba el Blaise Zabini un Slytherin en la sala común de los Gryffindor ¿en qué estaba pensando? Suponía que como ocurría en su sala común los hombres no podían subir a las habitaciones de las chicas, no podía gritarle a Ginny por que era imposible que sólo ella lo escuchara así que muy molesto desvió la mirada con intensión de sentarse en algún sofá, vio muy acurrucados frente a la chimenea a Granger y Weasley, estaban abrazados en un sofá, Blaise sonrió al imaginarse a el y Ginny juntos, en esa misma posición.

-hey Greanger despierta.-dijo moviendo a Hermione para que despertara.

-¿qué haces aquí? . ¿Cómo pudiste entrar?-preguntó una Hermione con los ojos casi cerrados y algo desconcertada.

-me se la contraseña.-respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.-¿puedes hablarle a Ginny por favor?

-si claro y agradece que Ron duerme como una roca por que de lo contrario te haría añicos.-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie con el mayor cuidado posible para que Ron no despertará.

-¿Potter sabe que salen juntos?-preguntó el chico con mucha curiosidad.

-pues nosotros no le hemos dicho pero creo que el sospecha algo.-respondió la chica sin mucho interés.

-¿y saben con quien sale el?-volvió a preguntar con más curiosidad

-¿de que estas hablando Blaise?.-dijo la chica sin comprender

-que si sabes con quien sale el.-volvió a preguntar aunque sospechaba la respuesta

-no seas tonto no sale con nadie.- o al menos eso era lo que ella sabia

-claro que si, por que crees que come en las cocinas y no en el gran comedor.-tan tonta era Granger ?

-Dobby nos dijo que le gustaba comer solo.-y así fue, Harry le pidió que les dijera eso para evitar que le preguntaran a el.

-nunca come solo.-ahora muchas cosas se ponían claras en la mente de Blaise y agradeció tanto que nadie pudiera leer su pensamientos

-quieres ser más claro Zabini .-preguntó la chica sin entender.

-así que no les ha contado nada.-aunque Pansy no le contara nada el si era observador.

-pues no la verdad es que desde hace algún tiempo lo notamos muy distante hay veces que ni nos habla pero es comprensible que quiera estar solo además que también nos da tiempo para que Ron y yo estemos juntos.-dijo la chica intentando sonar serena pero la verdad era que estaba preocupada por su amigo pero no sabia como hablarle o que preguntarle.

-y yo que creí que el distraído sólo era el.-dijo el chico señalando a Ron que seguía durmiendo como si nada.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-que si le puedes hablar a Ginny.-no pensaba hablar de más y menos de un tema que tenía que discutir primero con la pelirroja

-no cambies el tema

-no lo estoy cambiando sólo te estoy pidiendo que le hables a Ginny que si vine hasta aquí sólo fue para verla a ella.

-de acuerdo, espera aquí.

-como si pudiera ir a algún otro lado.

Hermione subió rápidamente hacia la habitación de Ginny entro sin hacer ruido y le despertó.

-Zabini te busca.-dijo zarandeando a la chica.

-si ya bajo.-Ginny necesitaba hablar con Blaise.

-¿puedes decirme que te traes con el?.-pregunto Hermione algo molesta por el misterio de su "amistad"

-¿de que hablas?.-pregunto la chica sin entender

-pues si sólo me dijiste que pensabas salir con el pero no me explicaste más y me gustaría saber.-volvió ainsitir Hermione

-si te contare todo pero no ahora tengo que hablar con el.-Ginny se puso sus pantuflas y bajo lo más rápido que pudo

-¿que ocurre Blaise?.-dijo la chica al ver al moreno sentado frente a su hermano

-tenemos que hablar.-respondió tomando las manos de la chica

-pues dime.-Ginny empezaba a sonrojarse.

-lo siento, será mejor que lo hagamos en privado¿quieres ir a caminar un poco?.-dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie

-con esta ropa.-la chica seguía en pijama

-si, te ves preciosa.-haciendo sonrojar a la chica el respondió con una sonrisa picara digna de el

-jajaja de acuerdo salgamos.-el rubor en las mejillas de Ginny era muy evidente. Caminaron sin rumbo fijo pero pronto encontraron un aula vacía y sin dudar entraron en ella.

-hoy es el día.- el primero en hablar fue Blaise.

-lo se pero ¿qué crees que pase?-dijo la chica muy preocupada.

-no estoy seguro de lo que pueda pasar pero ojala que todo salga de acuerdo al plan.-respondió el chico con una muy notable preocupación.

-lo van a hacer y sólo nos queda esperar a las reacciones, mi familia se molestara conmigo si se entera que tuve que ver en esto pero eh persuadido a Hermione sobre esto aunque no eh podido ser muy clara.-la chica estaba apenada y confundida.

-lo se pero Draco esta decidido, sólo es cosa de que Pansy lo haga bien.

-no puedo creer que Harry no se diera cuenta de las intenciones de Parkinson, siempre creí que el era… inteligente.-agregó la chica bajando la mirada

-¿te gusta Potter?.-Blaise tomo entre sus manos las mejillas que Ginny eh hizo que la chica lo mirara a los ojos.

-siempre me gusto, cuando lo vi por primera vez, todo es tan confuso ahora, que no se.-una callada lagrima bajo lentamente por el rostro de la chica.

-todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan, estoy seguro de ello por que Draco no se echara para atrás y Pansy tiene que hacerlo.-lentamente seco las lagrimas de Ginny y un miedo cubrió su cuerpo.

-pobre de Harry, si se entera que todo esto lo planeo Draco para ayudar al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.-no podía con la culpa pero ese no era momento para arrepentimientos.

-pero todo saldrá bien, tiene que salir bien.-Blaise abrazo a Ginny con mucho cariño por que después de ese día la verdadera guerra tenía que empezar, pero sólo sería así si el plan seguía su curso. Se quedaron así un buen rato Ginny llorando y Blaise con un miedo que nunca antes había sentido, el murmullo en los pasillos les hizo reaccionar, sería mejor ir a sus respectivas salas comunes para evitar sospechas, ambos se despidieron con un beso callado pero sincero en el que ambos se expresaban su apoyo. La chica fue a su sala común y se alisto para ir a Hogsmeade, por su parte Blaise hizo lo mismo pero vio a Pansy correr hacia donde el sabia estaba la cocina del colegio, así que sólo camino con lentitud a su habitación Draco ya no estaba en ella.

-¿y Draco?-preguntó a Vincent mientras tomaba su túnica y se cambiaba

- se esta bañando.-respondió el chico quien también se estaba cambiando al igual que Gregory y Nott.

-será mejor que lo esperemos en el vestíbulo ¿listos?-volvió a preguntar Blaise poniéndose un poco le loción.

-¿listos para qué?-preguntó Nott bastante interesado.

-para ir a Hogsmeade y hacerle pasar un mal rato a Potter y si no te molesta nos vamos.-dijo Gregory con su tono autoritario que tanto intimidaba. Los tres chicos salieron de la habitación dejando a Nott sin importancia alguna, una vez en el vestíbulo no tardaron en ver bajar a su amigo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Draco vio salir lentamente de su habitación a Pansy y un coraje invadió su cuerpo ella fue capas de estar con Potter y había estado con el como si nada, eso era algo que un Malfoy no podía tolerar pero ahora todo era diferente, no tenía por que sentir orgullo por un apellido ya tan sucio, por una familia que había sido destruida por Èl, por su ahora amo, por quien sentía un profundo odio, por quien su padre estupidamente dio su vida y por quien sospechaba su madre había desaparecido pero ahora un odio más grande lo invadía un odio cosecha de la traición y de los errores, de el error de amar tan profunda y dolorosamente, un odio profesado por el hacia Potter, por hacer que algo que era de su propiedad hubiera caído tan bajo como para inmiscuirse en los brazos de ese estupido Gryffindor, se puso de pie con el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo de contener un grito, miro la túnica que Pansy había traído consigo, miro la túnica con un odio incontrolable por que esa era la túnica que Pansy había tomado de Potter, le importaba muy poco si Potter era "el elegido" si su amo lo premiaría por su cabeza, si era mejor que el en quidditch , o tenía una Saeta de Fuego, la única razón por la que Draco sentía tanto odio hacía Potter era por el simple hecho de que el había estado con Pansy, su Pansy, comenzó a patear su baúl y le importo muy poco hacerse daño, empujo cuanta cosa veía y le importo muy poco si era suyo o de alguno de sus compañeros se acerco lentamente a esa túnica que seguía en el suelo y cuando se encontraba listo para prenderle fuego una idea cruzo su mente, la doblo muy bien y se dispuso a guardarla entre las cosas que ese día tenía que llevar a Hogsmeade por que ese día era el preciso para decirle adios a Potter y disfrutar el resto de sus días de la mano de su amada.

Se metió a bañar con agua realmente caliente, cada gota que caía por su frió cuerpo le reconfortaba, cuando salio del baño noto que la habitación estaba intacta y supuso que sus amigos ya habían entrado y lo habían arreglado todo

Repaso sus ideas una y otra vez, después de cumplir con el plan le pediría a su amo desertar no le interesaba el poder ni siquiera le interesaba matar o el dinero que podría conseguir por que estaba consiente de que la fortuna de su familia le bastaría para vivir por el resto de su vida sin ningún problema, lo único que quería era estar con Pansy y formar una familia, una familia que sabía muy bien todos los magos respetarían, una familia con la que Voldemort no se iba a meter y con la que él estaría agradecido, por que después de la muerte de Potter ningún mago sería capas de buscar pelea con El Señor Tenebroso.

Tomo su mochila, llevaba pocas cosas, la túnica del Gryffindor, un reloj idéntico al que en el verano le envió a Potter, una botella de Whiskey de fuego y dos copas de oro. Todo estaba listo así que bajo al vestíbulo donde se encontró a sus amigos.

-¿listos?-dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-nacimos para este momento Draco.-dijo Vincent intentando disimular su preocupación.

-entonces salgamos a divertirnos un poco.

-Draco.-una chica grito a lo lejos, era rubia, era la chica que desde que el primer día que supo que Pansy no seguía con Draco se la vivía molestándolo.

-esa estupida.-dijo Draco bastante molesto.

-no se de que te quejas es bastante linda.-dijo Blaise con una sonrisa burlona

-no por nada dejaste a Daphne por ella ¿verdad?- dijo Draco con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-hola Draco.- la rubia jugaba coquetamente con un rulo de su cabello, era rubia y de ojos azules, como dijo Blaise, era linda.

-¿qué quieres?-con mala cara Draco le hablo.

-me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo a Hogsmeade.

-no me gustaría ir contigo a Hogsmeade y si no te molesta llevo prisa.-ignorando completamente a la chica, Draco siguió su camino.

-pero ¿por que no, podemos pasarla muy bien.-dijo coquetamente la chica tomando la mano de Draco

-estoy muy ocupado.- al sentir el contacto de la chica se sintió tan nervioso y una imagen llego a su mente, Pansy y Potter, ella paso la noche con el maldito cara rajada ¿por qué el no iba a poder divertirse con es chica de Slytherin?.

-esta bien iré contigo pero no ahora ¿donde nos vemos?-una sonrisa maliciosa cubrió los rostros de ambos chicos.

-en el café de madame Tudipié, no tardes.-beso la mejilla del chico y salio del castillo moviendo sus caderas y haciendo que su cabello bailara al ritmo de sus pasos.

-¿estas loco? -preguntó Blaise con la boca muy abierta.

-no pero si Pansy se divierte yo también me puedo divertir.-respondió el chico aún con esa sonrisa.

-si tu lo dices, ahora vamonos que no pienso perder mi día aquí.-los 4 chicos salieron del castillo sin hablar una vez en Hogsmeade Draco se quedo de ver con ellos a las 4:30 en la casa de los gritos, Blaise fue a buscar a Ginny sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta, Vincent y Gregory fueron a buscar comida pero ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho y Draco fue a su encuentro con aquella rubia.

-que bueno que llegas me tome la molestia de pedir por ti.-dijo la chica quien ya estaba en una mesa con dos cafés y galletas y no dejaba de jugar con su cabello.

-gracias.-se sentó y tomo la taza después de un largo sorbo poso su mano en la mesa sin darse cuenta, la chica pronto puso la suya muy cerca a la de el, pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir entraba lentamente Potter quien se sentó dándoles la espalda en una mesa no muy lejana a ellos.

-maldito.-murmuro por lo bajo Draco pero pronto vio salir de la nada a Pansy, se molesto tanto eso era más de lo que el podía tolerar.

-se ven bien juntos ¿no crees? Par de perdedores.-dijo la chica con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que molesto a Draco.

-el único perdedor es el con Pansy no te metas.-dijo el chico viendo a Pansy que platicaba muy feliz con Potter.

-por qué la defiendes, es una tonta, todas las chicas lo decimos, preferir a Pipote teniéndote a ti, ninguna podemos explicarnos su reacción en el tren, jamás le importo que tu lo molestaras no entiendo por que de la nada lo defendió fue algo muy estupido.-esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre el cuerpo de Draco, Pansy realmente lo amaba y el estaba ahí con esa chica tonta, se puso de pie y salio del lugar sin importarle dejar ahí a la chica, estaba muy confundido, estaba molesto pero no con Pansy si no con el mismo y de repente su odio se frustro al recordar a su amo, estaba encolerizado todo por culpa de alguien que ya ni siquiera era un humano, como pudo ser tan tonto como para dejar que le intimidara alguien como el si tuvo a Dumbledore de su lado, por que recordó que cuando tenía apenas una semana de entrar al colegio el director lo cito en su oficina.

Flash Back

-por favor tome haciendo joven Malfoy.-dijo muy respetuoso el director.

-¿qué ocurre? Le aseguro que cualquier cosa que pasara, no fui yo.-dijo Draco a su defensa.

-no estas aquí por haber hecho algo, no te preocupes, sólo quiero hacerte saber que tienes mi apoyo en lo que sea, nunca tengas miedo y no te sientas inferior a nadie por que eres un chico con mucho talento Draco, no dejes que el sabor del poder te envicie, nunca estarás solo y cuando sientas que algo sale de tus manos, cuentas conmigo, no hagas nada que no quieras hacer, ahora no espero ninguna respuesta de tu parte sólo te pido que me tengas en cuenta, ya puedes retirarte Draco y no olvides que nunca es tarde para rectificar tus errores.-Draco se puso de pie muy confundido ¿qué era todo eso que le dijo Dumbledore? . ¿A caso sabia algo? Sin dudarlo salio del despacho pero se quedo unos segundos recargado en la gárgola que estaba fuera de el, una cabellera rojiza lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y sin dudarlo se retiro del lugar pensando en lo que le había dicho Dumbledore.

Fin del Flash Back

Camino sin rumbo fijo y pronto se encontró frente a Honeydukes entro a la tienda sin mucho interés y compro unos cuantos dulces todos con chocolate por que gracias a Pansy aprendió a devorar chocolates por su exquisito sabor y los buenos recuerdos que este le traía, se dirigió a la casa de los gritos aún era muy temprano para que sus amigos llegaran y sin miedo alguno se dejo caer bajo un árbol abrió la bolsa de sus compras y en cada bocado una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, la noche anterior apenas y había dormido, primero por que Blaise no había regresado y desde hace algún tiempo notaba como el chico de repente desaparecía y segundo por que Pansy y el plan ocupaban todos sus pensamientos, todo era tan lento que al darse cuentase había dejado vencer por el sueño, dormía tranquilamente entre el pasto, tal vez incluso esa era la ultima vez que el dormiría con esa tranquilidad.

Blaise no entendía muchas cosas de las que ese día podrían pasar pero si de algo estaba decidido era de que estaba haciendo lo mejor, tal vez traicionaba a sus amigos al estar con Ginny pero ella valía mucho la pena y nada de lo que ese día pudiera pasar podría cambiar eso, pero todo era tan difícil, apenas enfrentarían los verdaderos problemas, estaban por empezar e incluso su vida podía tener un final muy próximo por eso no dejaría pasar ningún momento del lado de la pelirroja sin disfrutarlo al máximo, ese día se reunió con ella a las afueras del pueblo para que hicieran un pequeño día de campo, tenía cerveza de mantequilla y varios dulces, aperitivos y una que otra fruta, ese día rió como nunca antes lo había hecho, ambos decidieron no nombrar el plan, ambos estuviera de acuerdo en que ese día sólo sería para ellos dos, para expresar un sentimiento muy pequeño pero que ambos empezaban a sentir como crecía en su interior.

Pronto el reloj de Blaise marco las 4:00 tenía que irse pronto si no quería llegar a su encuentro con Draco.

-suerte y ojala que todo salga de acuerdo al plan.-dijo Ginny timidamente mientras daba un tierno beso a Blaise.

-ve al castillo y no salgas de ahí.-dijo Blaise mientras corria de nuevo al pueblo.

Cuando iba a mitad del pueblo se encontró a Vincent y Gregory y juntos fueron a verse con Draco en la casa de los gritos.

-hey tonto despierta.-dijo Blaise mientras aventaba pasto a la cara de Draco.

-déjame dormir imbecil.-ya estaba acostumbrado a que Blaise lo despertara de esa forma tan poco sutil en su habitación pero cuando recordó donde estaban y lo que tenían que hacer se puso de pie en un brinco.

-¿qué tal tu cita?.-preguntó burlonamente Gregory

-no era una cita.-defensivamente respondió Draco.

-¿entonces que era?-con una gran sonrisa picara y aún con un pastelillo en la mano preguntó Vincent.

-no era nada y dejen de molestarme.-muy molesto Draco comenzó a sacar las cosas de su mochila.

-¿por qué la trajiste?-Blaise tenía la túnica de Harry entre sus manos y miraba furioso a Draco.

-creí que la necesitaría.-con una gran sonrisa etiqueta "Malfoy" el rubio le respondió a Blaise.

-de acuerdo, el translador ya esta listo Draco sólo tienes que tocarlo con la varita cuando pienses usarlo y tendrás 5 segundos de tiempo antes de que se vayan después sólo van a tener otros 5 segundos para que Pansy y tu regresen a Hogwarts después de esto todos iremos a las tres escobas y la pasaremos como si nada, ojala que Potter traiga su capa invisible para ocultar a Pansy cuando este con nosotros, regresaremos al castillo y al día siguiente después de que todos sepan que Potter desapareció tu iras a "consolar" a Pansy y todo seguirá como si nada ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Blaise repitiendo el plan monótonamente.

-Blaise yo diseñe este plan y obviamente se como voy a hacer cada cosa y ahora si no te molesto voy a subir a este arbol a esperar a Pansy.-algo arto por que Blaise le repitiera el plan que el día a día recordaba subió muy quitado de la pena al arbol.

-¿nosotros que haremos?-preguntó Vincent

-burlarnos de Potter cuando sepa lo del plan.-respondió Gregory con una sonrisa bastante fingida, era obvio que estaba tan nervioso como sus compañeros.

-Draco¿Nott sabe algo del plan?.-Blaise subió también al árbol y se poso a un lado de su amigo.

-que yo sepa no, pero no te fíes de el.-dijo Draco mirando hacia todos lados.

-ya me lo suponía y ustedes dos se suben o se esconden pero ahí no los quiero ver.-en tono autoritario Blaise hablo a sus amigos que seguían abajo.

-ya vienen Draco.-dijo Vincent algo excitado.

-también puedo verlos Vincent ahora si no te molesta, cállate.-exclamo Draco algo molesto.

-¿Por qué te burlas de mi tonto?-dijo Pansy poniendo su cara lo más severa posible. A cada paso que daban se acercaba sin saber a Draco.

-es que un día me dijiste que si había algo que jamás encontraría en ti sería admiración y es tan gracioso ver como todo cambia.

-si Potter es muy gracioso eso pero es aún más gracioso ver lo estupido que eres-Draco brinco desde el árbol para hacerle frente a Harry tras el estaba Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe y Blaise Zabini.

-¿estupido yo, lo siento Malfoy pero el único estupido aquí eres tu.- dijo Harry cubriendo con su cuerpo a Pansy pero sin darle la espalda a Malfoy.

-que buena eres Pansy, el muy idiota hasta esta dispuesto a defenderte.-Draco le estiro su mano derecha a la chica, ella no sabía que hacer estaba ahí sólo de pie viendo Harry y a Draco pero algo dentro de ella cambio al ver a sus amigos, no estaba dispuesta a traicionar a Draco, sin dudar más tomo la mano que el le estiraba y bajo la mirada.

-¿qué ocurre Pansy?-preguntó Harry bastante confundido.

-¿acaso no es obvio Potter? Pansy es mi novia.- Draco apunto con la varita a Harry y el intento sacar la suya pero al revisarse los bolsillos no la encontró, Blaise que tenía a Pansy dándole la espalda no tardo en entender que era el pequeño bultito que la chica traía en la media atrás de la rodilla, tomo la varita y se la enseño a Harry.

-no cabe duda que eres un imbecil Potter¿sin varita? no creí que Pansy fuera tan ágil con las manos.-burlándose de Harry, Blaise jugaba con la varita. En cambio Draco se puso rojo de coraje por el comentario de su amigo.

-Rómpela ya no la va a necesitar más.-dijo Draco recuperando su color natural Blaise dejo caer la varita en el pasto pero un arbusto estaba delante de el y disimuladamente la piso haciéndose escuchar un pequeño "crack" Harry intento abalanzarse por su varita pero Draco lo detuvo con un empujón, Pansy seguía con la mirada abajo pero se aferraba ferozmente a la mano de Draco.

-no me caes bien Potter pero tampoco quiero que mueras sin que sepas la verdad.-exclamo Draco invitándolo educadamente a que se sentara en el pasto pero el chico ni se movió y con un movimiento le expreso a Vincent y Gregory que lo sujetaran, los dos chicos no lo dudaron y cada uno lo tomo por un brazo haciendo que se hincara.

-¿que demonios esta pasando Pansy?- dijo Harry viendo a Pansy ella sólo tuvo valor para darse la vuelta y sentarse a la sombra del árbol.

-las preguntas aquí las haré yo pero la verdad es que me da mucha flojera saber alguna estupidez sobre tu patética vida pero déjame confesarte algunos secretitos.-intervino Draco-empezaremos por… bueno es que es una historia muy larga, pero todo empieza y termina en ti, las cosas son fáciles Potter pero hay veces que se necesita de pequeñas ayudas para conseguir nuestros objetivos y el mió es este día, tu solo, sin varita y ninguno de tus amigos, fuera de los terrenos del colegio sin un Dumbledore que te cuide o una sangre sucia que te defienda pero ¿Cómo haríamos que el gran Harry Potter me complaciera? Fue difícil y fueron días de idear planes pero cada uno era más absurdo que el anterior, me las vi negras, pase por problemas por que tenía que cumplir con mi amo, si Potter aunque te asombre el Señor Tenebroso me tiene entre sus seguidores y desde este día seré el más respetado por los demás mortifagos, pero déjame fingir una falsa modestia y dejemos de hablar de mi, un día un amigo que me dio una grandiosa idea, me odias lo suficiente como para no aceptar a que te invite a tomar una taza de té pero que tal si lograba que alguien se acercara a ti, alguien en que a pesar de cualquier obstáculo pudieras confiar y ahí querido "Harry" entra Pansy, era justo lo que necesitaba para llamar tu atención, nadie puede negar que es preciosa y mira mi plan funciono, logro quitarte la varita sin que te dieras cuenta, logro entrar en tu vida sin que notaras sus intenciones, te alejo lo suficiente de tus amigos para evitar que este día tuviéramos interrupciones…

-eso no es verdad.-interrumpió Harry deseando que eso sólo fuera alguna estupidez de Draco para hacerle daño, eso simplemente no podía ser verdad.

-claro que lo es Potter ¿o que? . ¿Creiste que MI novia de la nada pensaría en volverse tu amiga?-preguntó Draco intentando hacer razonar a Harry.

-¿es eso cierto Pansy?-intentaba no llorar pero el dolor que sentía dentro de el era más grande que su fuerza de voluntad sus ojos estaban rojos y brillaban, pero ninguna lagrima salía. Draco tomo de la mano a Pansy y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-si Harry era un plan.-intentó decir con altanería pero la verdad era que su voz era entrecortada y ella sentía un gran nudo en la garganta.

-ya Potter no llores, de todas formas no vas a poder estar con ella, en realidad jamás vas a lograr estar con alguien por que este teatrito que estas haciendo en realidad no es todo el plan, mi misión era llevarte a los pies de mi amo sin que nadie notara tu ausencia hasta unas horas después y ya ves hasta te tengo aquí llorando, ahora dile adios a Hogwarts, dile adios a tus amigos y aprovecha para despedirte de la vida por que ahora te enfrentaras al Sr. Tenebroso y es obvio que no puedes hacer mucho en tu defensa, por cierto Pansy me trajo esto pidiendo que lo guardáramos como un trofeo de lo estupido que eres.-dijo enseñándole su túnica pero cuando lo hizo el reloj de oro cayo.

-el reloj.-murmuro Harry bajando la mirada.

-ah esto si lo se Potter es un reloj de echo este verano te mande uno idéntico¿te molestaría devolvérmelo? Es que le pertenecen a mis padres.-Draco estiro su mano extendida a Harry. -suéltenlo.-volvió a decir con una sonrisa de satisfacción y Harry solo se dejo caer, sus manos cayeron de lleno en el suelo, la cara ni podía levantarla de lo estupido que se sentía, era verdad, todo era verdad por que cuando Harry le dio las gracias a Pansy del reloj ella ni siquiera lo sabía, Draco estaba enterado de todo lo que habían echo y una imagen cruzo su mente, Draco y Pansy riendo de lo lindo recordando todas las cosas que el le dijo, se sintió traicionado, se sentía basura, lo más seguro era que después de eso Draco y Pansy celebraran juntos, y el ni siquiera pensaba en lo que le podía pasar con Voldemort lo único que llenaba su mente eran diversas imágenes de Pansy y Draco juntos.

-eres una…-Harry al fin pudo levantar el rostro y apuntaba amenazadoramente a Pansy

-no te atrevas a hablarle de esa manera.-interrumpió Draco dándole una fuerte patada a Harry haciendo que este perdiera el aliento. Blaise ayudo a Harry a ponerse de pie.

-llego el momento Potter, dile adios a Pansy.-sonrio Blaise maliciosamente. Draco tomo el translador con una mano y con la otra tomo a Pansy.

-perdóname Harry.-dijo la chica y tomo la mano de Potter.

Pronto los tres chicos sintieron que algo les jalaba del ombligo y pronto se encontraron en un panteón, un panteón que Harry recordaba a la perfección por que en su cuarto año en Hogwarts estuvo ahí presenciando el regreso de Voldemort.

_Notas de la autora: Bueno pues aki voy ¿les gusto? a mi si me encanto este cap es geniiiiaaaal ¿y saben por qué? jejeje por que los voy a hacer dudar y muxo0o0 bueno creo que ya dudaron! ok ok todo esta bn raro tal vez no lo esperaban pro aaay me encanta la intrigaaa y si yo tmbn odie a Pansy y sobre todo a Draco cuando escribi st cap pro ni modo son de Slytherin! SRY! jejejejeje dejen R+R con dudas, comentarios y sugerencias y sobre too00o0do0o0o0o0 espero q si les gustará st cap!_


	11. Revelaciones

_Discleimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K: Rowling pero esta rara historia fue cosecha de una noche de insomnio! no duden en dejar Review con dudas, comentarios, quejas o sugerencias, me agrada muxo q lo hagan._

**Cap 11:Revelaciones**

Todo parecía ir tan lento y una vez más Harry pudo ver la tumba de Tom Ryddle, Pansy soltó su mano y se aferro al cuerpo de Draco, todos los mortifagos estaban presentes e incluso Harry pudo notar que eran mucho más a los que se presentaron en el renacimiento de Lord Voldemort. Varios gritos de jubilo se hicieron escuchar, la cicatriz de Harry comenzó a dolerle como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, prefería estar muerto que sentir ese gran dolor, pero de pronto y sin entender lo que estaba pasando volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación de que le jalaban por el ombligo, Pansy había vuelto a tomar su mano y ni siquiera la sintió, la chica estaba helada, temblaba de miedo, estaba confundida por lo que hizo pero no arrepentida y de pronto volvieron a estar frente a la casa de los gritos.

-¿qué demonios has hecho Pansy?-grito Draco bastante asustado y soltando la mano de Pansy.

-hizo lo correcto y ahora larguémonos antes de que lleguen los mortifagos.-Respondió Blaise tomando la mano de Pansy, la chica estaba fuera de si, apenas y podía respirar, no entendía nada de lo que había hecho.

-es algo tarde para huir, Blaise.-la voz de Theodore Nott se hizo escuchar, tras el estaba Millicent Bulstrode, Graham Montague, Warrington y Bole Lucian, Draco sintió un profundo miedo nunca antes experimentado, Vincent y Gregory tenían la varita en mano al igual que Blaise.

-quien lo diría Draco, sabía que mi amo no tuvo que encomendarte esa misión a ti, ERES UN COBARDE, -grito Nott apuntando con su varita al corazón de Draco

_-crucio_-gritarón los Slyhtherin recién llegados apuntando a Draco, este cayo al suelo por el dolor de las 5 maldiciones que dieron de lleno en su pecho. Pansy se dejo caer sobre el cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, no permitiría que le hicieran daño por su culpa

-_Experlliarmus_.- una luz roja resplandeciente salio de la varita de Blaise, pegándole con fuerza a Nott y separándolo de su varita.

- _Confundus_.-grito Millicent apuntando a Blaise, pero el chico fue más rápido que ella.-_Protego_-grito el moreno.

-_Crucio_.-grito Warrington pero esta vez fue Pansy la que grito por el dolor, Harry no entendió muy bien cuando regresaron a la casa de los gritos y aún seguía la imagen de los mortifagos en su mente, pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Pansy, pero muy a su pesar recordó que su varita la había roto Blaise y con desprecio se tiro junto a la chica, Blaise apunto al agresor de la chica-_Depulso_-Warrington salio volando y se estrello estrepitosamente con un árbol perdiendo el conocimiento.

-_Petrificus Totalus_.-gritaron al mismo tiempo Vincent y Gregory apuntando a Bulstrode y Montague, los cuales cayeron al suelo sin poderse mover.

- _Locomotor Mortis_-dijo Bole Lucian apuntando a Vincent quien cayó al suelo con las piernas unidas, Gregory lo cargo sobre su hombro y comenzó a correr con toda la fuerza que podía hacia el castillo, Blaise había hablado con ellos antes de encontrarse con Draco y les dijo que pasara lo que pasara no intentaran ser héroes, que se preocuparan sólo por sus vidas y se protegieran en el castillo, en los momentos que Blaise les dijo eso ellos no entendieron lo que el moreno quiso decir pero ahora todo era muy claro.

-cúbrete y corre a Hogwarts-susurro Harry tapando con la capa invisible a Pansy,

-¿qué demonios? Tu no tienes varita.-alcanzo a responder Pansy pero Draco los había escuchado y una profundo odio comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo, el rubio se quito a Pansy de encima.

-ya has oído Pansy y te prohíbo que mires atrás-ordeno Draco con mucho desprecio, aunque Pansy fuera la culpable de lo que estaba ocurriendo, el la amaba demasiado como para arriesgar su vida.

-pero no los voy a dejar.-sollozo Pansy con la capa invisible.

-lárgate.-gritaron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo, ambos cruzaron sus miradas con un odio difícil de explicar.

-busca en tus bolsillos Potter.-grito Blaise quien se enfrentaba a Lucian, al parecer Bole era muy bueno en duelos. Harry hizo caso y encontró su varita en su bolsillo y recordó que había sido Blaise el que le ayudo a ponerse de pie y ahora que lo pensaba, no vio que si rompiera su varita sólo el pie de Blaise pisando algo tras los arbustos y no tardo en suponer que sólo había sido alguna ramita.

- _Sectusempra_.-grito Nott quien había recuperado su varita del suelo pero no le dio a nadie en especial.

-corran.-grito Blaise que había logrado aturdir a Lucian Bole. Draco y Harry se miraron si entender lo que estaba pasando pero le hicieron caso al moreno y comenzaron a correr de pronto un ¡crack! se hizo escuchar y varios mortifagos más se encontraron al asecho de los 3 chicos.

-_ Sectusempra_-_ Zancadilla_-_Crucio_-_Avada Kedravra -_varios rayos rojos y verdes pasaban a una velocidad impresionante a lado de los 3 chicos, ellos corrían con toda la fuerza que sus piernas daban y cuando se encontraron en los terrenos de Hogwarts pudieron notar como todos los hechizos y maldiciones que lanzaban contra ellos rebotaban sobre una pared invisible que cubría la entrada al bosque prohibido, a pocos pasos de ellos pudieron ver a Vincent y Gregory, este ultimo apenas y podía correr por llevar a su amigo en hombros.

-corran, no se detengan.-grito Blaise que no había notado que un hechizo le había dado en la pierna a Draco, el rubio sangraba mucho y pronto comenzó a sentirse débil para poder seguir corriendo, Harry algo desconcertado lo ayudo a apoyarse en su hombro.

-yo puedo solo-Draco lo miro bastante molesto y aunque el rubio estuviera perdiendo color en su rostro no aceptaría ayuda de su enemigo.

-no seas estupido, tu solo no puedes correr.-de pronto un rayo rojo paso junto a ellos, voltearon bastante asustados, al parecer las maldiciones que lanzaban los mortigafos comenzaban a alcanzarlos, Draco intento seguir corriendo pero le era imposible, se sentía muy débil y muy a su pesar acepto apoyarse en el hombro de Harry que estaba a un lado de el. Cuando al fin estaban a pocos pasos de entrar al castillo un grupo de personas corría hacia ellos. Severus Snape apartando bruscamente a Harry, se arrodilló y se inclino sobre Malfoy; sacó su varita y la agitó por encima de las profundas heridas que había causado la maldición, murmurando un conjuro que casi parecía una canción, la hemorragia se redujo al momento, Snape repitió el hechizo y las heridas empezaron a cerrarse, sólo el pantalón destrozado de Draco mostraba que había sufrido de un ataque.

-¿estas bien Harry?- preguntó Dumbledore quien también había corrido hacia los chicos.

-si profesor-respondió Harry sin terminar de entender lo que había pasado.

-vayan a mi oficina los están esperando.-ordeno Dumbledore y junto a las demás personas corrieron hacia Hogsmade. Harry pudo ver que varios de los miembros de la orden del fénix estaban en Hogwarts.

-¿qué esperan?-preguntó Zabini con brusquedad.

-¿qué demonios es todo esto Blaise?-preguntó Draco bastante molesto.

-nos ordenaron entrar al colegio, vamos.-dijo Blaise ignorando por completo la pregunta de su amigo, Draco lo jalo del brazo.

-te hice una pregunta, traidor-exclamo Draco rojo por el coraje.

-no me vengas con idioteces Draco ahora entremos.-dijo Blaise perdiendo la paciencia, Harry no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿se encuentran bien?-preguntó Gregory a Vincent también lo atendieron los magos de la orden.

-si estamos bien ¿Cómo están tus piernas Vincent?-preguntó Blaise ignorando la mirada de Draco.

-McGonagall lo arreglo¿qué paso con tu pantalón Draco?-preguntó Vincent con inocencia.

-¿qué me paso? Si serás imbecil¿qué nos paso? . ¿qué mierda es todo esto, será que un grupo de mortifagos nos ataco, será que Pansy salvo la vida de este idiota-de pronto Draco se quedo callado, no había visto a la chica desde que le ordenaron irse de ahí con la capa invisible pero no sabían si les hizo caso y no sólo eso, si no que una lluvia de hechizos les había atacado sin un blanco fijo, cualquiera pudo haber dado a Pansy, Draco se imagino lo peor.

-¿Dónde esta Pansy?-preguntó Harry recordando que no había visto a la chica.

-creímos que venía con ustedes.-respondió Gregory, el miedo volvió a cubrir el cuerpo de Draco.

-¿Dónde esta Pansy?-grito Draco con los ojos rojos.

-no lo sabemos-respondió Vincent bajando la cabeza.

-juro que te matare maldito si algo le ocurrió a Pansy-amenazo Draco a Harry.

-tal vez esta en el castillo-tartamudeo Blaise intentando creer sus propias palabras. Draco entro corriendo al castillo, los demás chicos lo siguieron con esperanza de encontrar a Pansy en el despacho de Dumbledore, Draco se quedo de pie frente a la gárgola que cubría la entrada al despacho del director.

-ábrete.-grito Draco y al notar que la gárgola no pensaba moverse comenzó a patearla con mucha fuerza aunque sólo lograba hacerse daño, Harry llegó a lado del rubio y lo detuvo para que dejara de patear, Draco lo empujo con mucha fuerza haciendo que Harry cayera al suelo.

-si le ah pasado algo a Pansy juro que te mataré con mis propias manos.-apuntando amenazadoramente a Harry, Draco se hizo escuchar con una mezcla de odio y miedo corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Blaise murmuro la contraseña y Draco subió corriendo, abrió la puerta con brusquedad y se quedo de pie en la entrada con la boca muy, muy abierta…

-hijo-Narcisa Malfoy estaba en la oficina del director y corrió a abrazar y besar todo el rostro de su hijo.

-madre ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó desconcertado al ver a su madre bastante pálida e incluso pudo notar que la mujer estaba mucho más delgada que antes.

-estoy muy orgulloso de ti Draco- el rubio se quedo helado, esa voz, el conocía muy bien esa voz y una gran felicidad cubrió su cuerpo.

-padre-susurro Draco separándose un poco de su madre.-padre-repitio Draco en forma de pregunta-Padre.-grito Draco al ver a Lucius Malfoy de pie, el Sr. Malfoy corrió hacia su hijo y esposa estrechándolos entre sus brazos con una gran felicidad, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, Vincent, Gregory y Blaise seguían en las escaleras viendo sólo a los 3 Malfoy llorando.

-hey no estorben-dijo burlonamente la voz de un hombre, el rostro de Gregory pronto formo una sonrisa. Los tres Malfoy se quitaron de la entrada y los tres Slytherin pudieron notar que como bien había dicho Dumbledore, les estaban esperando. Los padres de Gregory corrieron hacia el y lo abrazaron al igual que los padres de Vincent, Blaise no quiso entrar al despacho y prefirió quedarse en las escaleras, por que aunque su madre no mostrara interés por el lado oscuro tampoco mostraba intenciones de favorecer a Dumbledore.

-hey niño, aquí estoy-Harry miro hacia donde provenía esa voz y logro ver a Ginny Weasley con los brazos abiertos, sintió ganas de correr a ella y abrazarle y contarle todo lo ocurrido pero Blaise fue más rápido que el y corrió hacia Ginny con una gran sonrisa.

-tenía tanto miedo-sollozo Ginny con los ojos húmedos.-creí que te había pasado algo, estuve muy preocupada por ti-la pelirroja abrazaba a Blaise con mucho entusiasmo.

-tranquila, estoy bien-decía Blaise acariciando la mejilla de su niña. Harry se quedo de pie, estaba bastante desconcertado, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, tenía muchas preguntas y esperaba todas las respuestas, se sentía solo y con mucho miedo, todas las personas que estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore se veían bastante satisfechas por encontrarse, todos se abrazaban y lloraban pero a el nadie le decía nada, nadie parecía preocupado por el, nadie había mostrado interés por su presencia así que decidió salir y esperar a Dumbledore afuera de su despacho.

-Harry vuelve.- cuando estaba en el penúltimo escalón escucho la voz de Ginny llamarle, pero Harry la ignoro.

-Potter no seas ridículo y regresa.-exclamo Blaise Zabini caminando hacia él.

-no quiero molestar-dijo Harry viendo a Zabini.

-no seas idiota niño y regresa.-la voz de Narcisa Malfoy se escucho desde la puerta. Harry no sabía que decir, Blaise le sonrió y entonces decidió regresar al despacho. Cuando entro el silencio fue eminente, todos lo miraban y Harry se sintió bastante incomodo.

-entiendo que tengan muchas dudas, pero esperen a que regresen los demás-dijo Lucius Malfoy sin dejar de abrazar a su hijo pero mirando fijamente a Harry. La espera parecía eterna aunque tal vez apenas habían transcurrido unos minutos.

-han huido.-dijo Dumbledore entrando al despacho y para sorpresa de Harry el director parecía feliz. Pero lo que Harry no sabía era que la felicidad de Dumbledore se debía que al huir los mortifagos no habían causado ningún destrozo y ningún alumno de Hogwarts había presenciado lo sucedido ya que la hora más tarde para regresar al castillo por única ocasión ese día habían sido las 12 de la noche, Albus hablo con Rosmerta (la dueña de las tres escobas) para que organizara una pequeña fiestesilla y así entretener a los demás alumnos.

-son unos cobardes.-exclamo Tonks dejándose caer en una silla.

-sólo nos han tenido miedo querida.-dijo Remus Lupin tomando la mano de Tonks, Harry si que tenía muchas preguntas.

-han visto cuantos eran-peguntó Bill Weasley.

-tal vez nos doblen en número.-dijo Fred Weasley.

-pero no en habilidades.-continuo George Weasley, riendo picaramente a su hermana menor quien estaba tomada de la mano de Blaise.

-pero no hay que confiarnos-advirtió Severus Snape con un tono de molestia. Junto a el estaba "Ojoloco" Moody y McGonagall.

-siéntate Harry.-ordeno Dumbledore tomando también su lugar.

-se que se preguntaran que ah pasado esta tarde pero para todo tenemos respuestas, es muy probable que mañana vean en el profeta que sus padres han muerto en un enfrentamiento con los aurores del ministerio-empezó Dumbledore dirigiéndose hacia Vincent y Gregory-les pido que muestren tristeza y que la noticia les ah afectado, tal vez hoy vieron a algunos mortifagos en acción pero tengo el presentimiento y creo no equivocarme que hay más en este colegio y no pienso arriesgar a ninguno de mis alumnos.-continuo Dumbledore-Draco se que te sorprende ver a tus padres aquí, planeamos la muerte de tu padre en Azkaban, los del ministerio no lo saben sólo los de la orden, al inicio de este curso tu madre a recurrido a mi hablándome sobre los planes de Voldemort y gracias a la ayuda del joven Zabini hemos logrado que Harry continué con nosotros, ideamos un plan para que este día las intenciones que Voldemort te encomendó bajo amenazas no se cumplieran sin poner tu vida en riesgo, todo parece indicar que la señorita Parkinson ah estado de acuerdo en colaborar con nosotros-Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta, había olvidado por completo a Pansy pero ahora que escuchaba las palabras de Dumbledore entendió que la chica sólo había actuado de acuerdo a un plan en cambio Harry sintió su mundo caerse ante sus pies, por una fracción de segundo creyó que Pansy si lo quería, incluso en su mente pasaron diversas imágenes en las que estaba tomado de la mano de la chica pero una vez más Pansy sólo actuó bajo la intenciones de un plan-la intervención de algunos alumnos de Slytherin es lo único que no contémplanos en nuestro plan y debo decir que me siento bastante desilusionado-siguió Dumbledore que al parecer no noto las expresiones de Draco ni de Harry- Harry me temo que desde hoy estaremos en constante peligro pero contamos con un as bajo la manga, a muchos de los nuevos mortifagos los conocemos gracias a los señores Goyle y Crabbe así que los estamos vigilando y podremos predecir los movimientos de Voldemort e ir un paso adelante pero me temo que conoces la profecía y tengo que agregar que eres el único que podrá destruir a Voldemor pero no estas solo, nunca lo has estado, la guerra final se acerca y estoy completamente seguro en que podrás enfrentarte a Voldemort, hay algo que quería decirte y gracias al Sr. Malfoy eh podido dejar de hacer conjeturas y tener hechos.-(N/A aki es el desmadr dond explica lo de los Horrocruxes, pero como bn dice es gracias a Lucius que sabe bn q onda con ellos y no necesita del recuerdo de Horace Slughorn, en fin le explica cuantos son y q ya han destruido 2 pero encontraron el 3 y sospecha kien es RAB)-como lo eh dicho Harry antes de poder enfrentarte a Voldemort debemos destruir los Horrocruxes y gracias al Sr. Goyle sabemos donde encontrar el cuarto, la copa de Hufflepuff, el problema será destruirlo sin que Voldemort sospeche de la traición del Sr. Goyle y con ello también sabrá que siguen con vida, como lo ves Harry entramos en muchos problemas es por eso que Draco será fundamental en el final de Voldemort, por ahora debemos sólo preocuparnos por los demás Horrocruxes.-concluyo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie e invitándolos a salir. Los padres de Draco abrazaron y besaron por última vez a su hijo, al igual que los padres de Gregory y Vincent.

-estando aquí no correremos peligro.-dijo Narcisa.

-pero ¿Dónde se quedaran?-pregunto Draco quien no terminaba de entender las palabras de Dumbledore¿el fundamental para terminar con Voldemor? . ¿Como demonios iba a poder ayudar el? Pero ese no era momento para mostrar miedo así que prefirió dejar el tema para otro día con sus padres ahora lo único que le interesaba era saber donde estaba Pansy.

-en la sala de los menesteres, quedaremos muy bien ahí los seis y no correremos peligro de que un alumno nos encuentre.-explico Lucius con una sonrisa, la verdad era que se veía bastante demacrado y lucia aún más viejo de lo que era pero su expresión de felicidad era lo que animaba a Draco.

_Al mismo tiempo_

-me alegra mucho que estén juntos.-Los hermanos Weasley abrazaron a su hermana y a Bleise.

-a mi también-respondió Blaise besando la frente de Ginny.

-sabia que terminarían juntos, eh cuñado.-dijo Fred Weasley tomando a su hermana por el hombro.

-aprovechando que los veo, quiero agradecerles por lo que hicieron por nosotros.-exclamo Blaise estirando su mano derecha hacia los gemelos.

-lo hemos hecho por Ginny, no te preocupes.-respondió George ruborizándose un poco.

-jamás me lo hubiera imaginado Ginny-dijo Bill estrechando la mano de Blaise. Ginny se ruborizo.

_Al mismo tiempo_

-hey Harry quiero darte una noticia-Remus Lupin seguía tomado de la mano de Tonks y ambos se acercaron a Harry.

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Harry sin importancia.

-Remus y yo estamos juntos-dijo Tonks con una gran sonrisa.

-que bien-opino Harry sin entender.

-¿te ocurre algo Harry?-preguntó Remus al notar el poco interés en el chico.

-¿qué si me ocurre algo? No que va, estoy brincando de felicidad, estoy satisfecho de que todo el mundo disponga de mi, que para todos sólo sea parte de un plan y de que les importe muy poco como me siento o que mierda siento.-grito Harry con desesperación.

-tranquilízate.- exclamo Remus intentando controlar a Harry.

-es muy fácil ¿no? Cuando no eres tú al que han traicionado, cuando no es a ti al que han hecho llorar, al que nadie le pregunta como esta, por el que nadie se preocupa.-vocifero Harry y muy molesto salio del despacho de Dumbledore sin antes cerrar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahí estaba el Harry Potter caminando por el desierto pasillo con la cabeza abajo, intentando ser fuerte y prohibiéndole a sus ojos llorar aunque lo deseaba tanto.

-Harry-grito una voz tras el.

-¿qué Domoni…-muy molesto Harry se dio la media vuelta y para su sorpresa vio que era Hagrid el que le hablaba y por muy enojado que Harry estuviera no podía mostrar molestia ante el guardabosque.

-creí que te gustaría ir a la enfermería-respondió Hagrid algo intimidado.

-no quiero, gracias-dijo Harry y siguió su camino.

-encontré a la señorita Parkinson.-murmuro Hagrid.

-¿qué?-preguntó Harry.

-la señorita Parkinson esta en la enfermería, encontre un charco de sangre y me sorprendio bastante al encontrarla bajo la capa invisible, estaba inconciente y por lo que se eres el único alumno con una capa invisible y creí que te gustaría verla-respondió Hagrid con preocupación, Harry estuvo a punto de echarse a correr hacia la enfermeria, estaba muy preocupado por Pansy y sintió mucho miedo pero de pronto recordó el plan de Dumbledore.

-no me interesa mejor dile a Malfoy si quiere verla-exclamo Harry y se dio la media vuelta, corrió hacia su habitación con los ojos húmedos. ¿por qué? El deseaba ver a Pansy pero lo más seguro era que la chica sólo deseara ver a Malfoy ¿como pudo enamorarse de alguien como Pansy? . ¿como podía estar ahora llorando por Pansy?.

_Notas de la Autora¿dudas? . ¿cometarios? . ¿quejas? . Acepto de todo! y ojala les gusta muxo el cap, debo decir q eso de la pelea me costo muxo trabajo y duré un día completo escribiendo este cap, le ponía cosas, le kitaba partes y a final de cuentas quedo este cap el cual debo decir ME GUSTA MUXO por lo q tmbn espero a ustedes les guste! y no duden en hacermelo saber, aki pensaba q terminara mi historia, este era mi planeado ultimo cap. pero la vdd es q kiero más, mi idea era que en este cap muriera Pansy y en el epilogo poner una dura pelea en la q grax a la memoria de Pansy, Draco y Harry pelean juntos pero nunka son amigos, pero qrían un final feliz y me voy a esforzar x hacerlo como ustds lo desean así q si tienen alguna petición pueden decirmelo!_

_Atte: _

—(•·÷MÏ©H€LL€÷·•)—


	12. Todo Cambia

_**Notas de la autora: **__aaay q sufrir, pues les cuento, resulta q mi primer FF tomo lugar xq staba d vacaciones y me enferme días enteros en casa, luego cuando al fin me vi libre, q me castigan y ahora pues ya sin castigo y sin enfermedades, entro al colegio y ya saben la presión mata pero les digo algo, voy a tardar más en actualizar pero por nada del mundo pienso dejar incompleto alguno de mis FF's así q les dejo de molestar leyendo esto ekiz y les dejo este cap.!_

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecn a J. K. Rowling y a mi sólo me pertenece la trama de esta historia! x eso puede q este medio rara pro naa serio!_

Hagrid entro corriendo al despacho de Dumbledore donde se encontraban todos bastante extrañados por los gritos de Harry.

-profesor-dijo Hagrid bajando un poco la cabeza, el estaba al corriente de todo lo que ocurría Dumbledore le contó los planes hasta esa mañana ya que siempre solía hablar de más con Harry.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó cordialmente Dumbledore

-la srita. Parkinson están en la enfermería-exclamo Hagrid y Draco sintió que el corazón se le partía miro a su padre con esperanzas de que le dejara ir con ella y su padre con una sonrisa le expreso que fuera con su amada pronto Blaise se despidió de Ginny y alcanzo al chico al igual que Gregory y Vincent poco después Ginny se fue a su dormitorio y los Sres. Goyle, Crabbe y Malfoy abandonaron la oficina del director para ir a la que sería su nuevo hogar en cambio los hermanos Weasley se despidieron y fueron a la madriguera.

_En la enfermeria. _

Draco entro corriendo y pudo ver a Pansy recostada en una cama se veía bastante pálida Draco tomo una de sus manos y la froto en su rostro, la chica estaba muy fría y sin saber por que Draco se soltó a llorar.

-perdóname-balbuceaba Draco con grandes lagrimas cayendo por su rostro. Pronto sus amigos entraron y al ver a Draco llorando se quedaron de pie alrededor de la cama de Pansy la enfermera entro y algo desconcertada de ver a los slytherin les pidió que salieran.

-no quiero aquí me quedo-grito Draco aforrándose a la mano de Pansy

-ella necesita reposo-chillo la enfermera molestándose bastante

-si quiere intente sacarme pero de aquí no me voy ella esta muy grave

-eso no es verdad ella sólo esta dormida

-¿qué?

-si ella sólo perdió mucha sangre y estaba inconciente pero de eso ya nada esta bien sólo necesita dormir.

-de todas formas aquí me quedo-Draco se sintió aliviado por la declaración de la enfermera.

-no se puede quedar nadie ahora largo-dijo la mujer empujándolos hacia la puerta.

-por cierto aquí están las pertenencias de la srita. Parkinson-y les estiro una caja con lo que parecía ser su varita, su túnica del colegio algunas bolsas de Honeydukes, un estuche y la capa invisible.

-genial-dijo Draco

-¿qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Blaise sospechando la respuesta

-velar los sueños de Pansy y ahora lleven esto a mi habitación-Draco estiro la caja con las pertenencias de la chica a Gregory-y no me esperen-musito Draco triunfante, se coloco la capa invisible pero antes tuvo que limpiarla por que aún tenía manchas de sangre, volvió a entrar a la enfermería y se recostó junto a la chica tomando su mano derecha, beso tiernamente su mejilla y pudo sentir como Pansy movía la nariz de una forma bastante agradable para el gusto de Draco.

A la mañana siguiente Pansy abrió los ojos algo desconcertada y no sentía las piernas.

-Aaaaay- grito Pansy bastante asustada de echo hasta las golpeo pero ni siquiera sintió el contacto de sus manos hasta que de la nada algo cayo de lleno en ella.

-shh soy yo-murmuro Draco aún medio dormido.

-¿tú?- por alguna extraña razón Pansy por primera vez en su vida no se sintió feliz de que fuera Draco el que estuviera con ella.

-¿qué ocurre?-la enfermera entro aún con la pijama puesta, rápidamente Pansy empujo a Draco fuera de su cama y escucho el golpe que se propino Draco al tocar el suelo pero gracias a la capa invisible la enfermera no lo noto.

-no nada sólo me asuste un poco-exclamo Pansy

-ya veo que estas mejor pero aún así no quiero que abandones aún la enfermería quiero ver como reaccionas a las pociones que te di

-pero ya estoy bien me siento mejor

-por ahora si pero perdiste mucha sangre y puedes empezar a debilitarte poco a poco

-pero estoy muy bien y ya me quiero ir-grito Pansy empezando a molestarse, la enfermera giro los ojos y murmuro-Slytherin's- salio de la enfermería y Pansy se quedo bastante molesta maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-que manera de despertarme-dijo Draco poniendose de pie.

-¿qué?-Pansy había olvidado que Draco seguía ahí

-si, me golpeas y no feliz con eso me tiras de la cama-exclamo Draco sobandose el trasero.

-pues para que te acuestas encima de mi, no sentía las piernas y ¿sabes la frustración que sentí? Ayer nos ataca un grupo de mortifagos y amanezco invalida-Pansy se quedo callada, ayer había traicionado a Draco y había mostrado lo que sentía por Harry y ahí estaba el slytherin sin parecer molesto por lo ocurrido.

-Draco yo… lo …siento pero es que las cosas cambiaron y no supe como decirtelo-tartamudeo Pansy pero el chico tomo sus manos y le conto todo lo ocurrido en el despacho de Dumbledore aunque para sorpresa de Pansy el creía que ella estaba al corriente de todo eso.

-no Draco mira hay muchas cosas que obviamente no sabes y no pienso mentir.

-¿de que hablas?

-no fue así y bueno el plan fallo-irónicamente dijo Pansy

-si el plan fallo pero es mejor así-Draco se acerco lentamente al rostro de Pansy con intenciones de besarla pero para sorpresa de ambos Pansy se volteo y el choco con su mejilla.

-hay cosas que no sabes-dijo Pansy.

-¿y eso que?-preguntó Draco algo desconcertado-no importa lo que haya pasado lo que importa es que tu estas aquí y yo también y no por nada seguimos siendo novios-Draco formo una sonrisa en sus labios pero Pansy la desvaneció con una mirada-¿o no?-agrego Draco con preocupación.

-no se por donde empezar pero todo cambio

-¿tu aquí? Te dije que te fueras ahora entiendo su grito srita-interrumpió la enfermera ya con la túnica de su trabajo y sacando a empujones a Draco.

-vendré a verte en el almuerzo-alcanzo a gritar Draco.

-¿qué voy a hacer?-se preguntó a si misma Pansy cuando al fin estuvo sola y vio la capa invisible de Harry en el suelo (una mancha de sangre la delato), la tomo y la puso debajo de su almohada y aunque acababa de despertar la enfermera tenía razón aún estaba muy débil así que se dejo vencer por el cansancio y cayo dormida.

Draco salió sin muchas ganas pero tenía que guardar cordura, como todo un buen Malfoy.

-hey Draco llegas a tiempo-dijo Blaise en la habitación de los chicos, por lo visto ninguno extrañaba a Nott

-a tiempo ¿para que?-preguntó extrañado el rubio

-para seguir con el plan de Dumbledore-respondió Vincent.

-ah eso hhamm y ¿qué van a hacer?-Draco no entendía ni pizca del plan por que lo único que tenía lugar en su mente era Pansy.

-hoy sabremos de la muerte de los padres de estos dos-declaro molesto Blaise

-ah si eso si ya lo sabía-murmuro Draco algo colorado.

-bueno esto será fácil por lo visto estos dos no son capaces de demostrar dolor ahí es donde entramos tu y yo-continuo Blaise con indiferencia- te sentarás al frente de Vincent y echaras un hechizo a sus ojos para que lloren..

-¿y si falla?-preguntó algo asustado Vincent

-tendré que patearte bajo la mesa para ver si sufres-respondió Draco con cara de pocos amigos.

-de acuerdo no fallaras-continuo Vincent con rostro preocupado.

-esta bien ya entendieron el concepto ahora larguémonos que tengo hambre-añadió Blaise saliendo. Una vez en el gran comedor se mostraron indiferentes ante todos sin intenciones de ser amables o caerle bien alguien con la frente siempre en alto y expresiones duras se portaron: como de costumbre. Estuvieron bromeando un poco durante el desayuno incluso llegaron a reír a carcajadas al ver a las chicas de Slytherin y recordando que Pansy un día fue una de ellas.

-pero al menos no se ríe como estupida-defendió Draco.

-que si no¿recuerdas en tercero cuando saco el jugo de calabaza por la nariz?-objeto Blaise riendo

-eso fue un accidente-musito Draco.

-claro que no ella se echo a reír cuando recordamos tu "actuación" con el Hipogriffo, estoy muerto-chillo Vincent imitando a Draco en su tercer año y haciendo que el rubio le propinara una severa mirada la cual por primera vez en su vida Vincent no se sintió intimidado.

-¿y recuerdas cuando brinco como idota por toda la sala común bailando una danza extraña?-continúo Gregory.

-y todo por que Draco la invito al baile de navidad-agrego Blaise con voz melosa y pestañeando varias veces consecutivas.

-cállate-dijo duramente Draco pero al cabo de medio segundo echo a reír al igual que sus amigos recordando esa escena pero eso no fue todo cuando la chica noto que no era la única en la sala común y que la estaban observando intento esconderse aunque lo único que logro fue tropezar con un buró y caer como costal de papas al piso ese fue un gran día por que Draco tuvo un buen pretexto para quedarse con ella acariciando su cabello por toda la noche. De pronto sus risas fueron apagadas por el ruido de las lechuzas al entrar al gran comedor con la correspondencia y como era costumbre Blaise tomo el profeta pero de repente lo puso de lado con rostro molesto.

-¿alguien más ah muerto?-preguntó Draco con indiferencia.

-si-respondió Blaise bajando la cabeza

-¿Quién?-agrego Vincent poniéndole un poco de mantequilla a su tostada pero Blaise se quedo callado y estiro el ejemplar que tenía, Vincent y Gregory pusieron el periódico a la altura de sus rostros y eso significaba problema para Draco y Blaise por que no podían lanzar los hechizos así que algo indiferente Draco no tardo en patear la espinilla de Vincent con mucha fuerza, Vincent contuvo un grito de dolor emitiendo un leve gritito y con los ojos algo rojos, Blaise miro a Draco con cara de molestia y Draco puso su rostro lo más angelical posible y sin más alternativa Blaise pateo también a Gregory provocando así que los dos chicos estuvieran al borde de las lagrimas ya todo el colegio tenía los ojos puestos en la mesa de Slytherin y observaban cautivamente al grupo de amigos así que sin más alternativa abandonaron el comedor Gregory y Vincent iban al frente cubriendo sus rostros, Blaise y Draco corrían tras ellos manteniendo un poco su distancia después de eso se encerraron en su habitación

-esa patada la pagaras caro Draco-amenazo Vincent al cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

-fue su culpa, no podíamos lanzar el hechizo al periódico-respondió burlonamente Draco recostándose en su cama.

-si podían-agrego Gregory robándose el área afectada.

-no me creí capaz-se justificó Draco aguantando la risa.

-imbecil-dijo Vincent con un poco de temor.

-tarados-exclamo Blaise riendo.

-tontos

-llorones.-y a cada palabra que se decían lanzaban una almohada provocando así una pelea con plumas que volaban por lo alto después de su pelea campal jugaron por largo rato con los nipes explosivos, ajedrez mágico y ya algo aburridos salieron con intenciones de comer algo poco tiempo después necesitaban desechar la comida y fueron al baño cerrando la puerta tras ellos tardaron mucho en salir por que de nuevo empezaron una pequeña guerra aunque esta vez lanzaban agua con ayuda de sus varitas, Draco varias veces les advirtió que quería ir a ver a Pansy pero a decisión unánime acordaron que mejor no fuera ya que nadie sabía que la chica estaba en la enfermería y todos los creían tristes y confundidos por la "muerte" de los Sres. Goyle y Crabbe. Al día siguiente no sabían como comportarse así que por idea de Vincent no asistieron a ninguna clase, esta vez Draco si pudo ir a la enfermería.

-Buenos días dormilona-recitó Draco zarandeando un poco a Pansy ya que el había llegado hace varios minutos y la chica no mostraba interés por despertar.

-ayer te estuve esperando-alego Pansy algo molesta por la forma en que la interrumpieron de sus sueños.

-no es verdad la sra. Pomfrey me dijo que estuviste dormida todo el día

-me dormí por que no llegabas

-si como no y creo que hasta oía tus ronquidos en las mazmorras

-no ronco

-bueno eso no lo se nunca eh dormido contigo por que la vez que compartimos la cama no dormimos-exclamo Draco sonrojándose un poco pero con una sonrisa picara.

-tonto-dijo tiernamente Pansy tomando un intenso color en sus mejillas, recordar eso fue grandioso lo feo fue cuando también recordó a Harry.

-te amo nena-dijo Draco tomando las manos de Pansy entre las suyas.

-mira Draco decir que no te quiero es mentir pero aceptarlo es decir la verdad a medias-declaro Pansy bajando la cabeza, estaba confundida y mucho pero todo el tiempo que estuvo dormida soñó cada momento que vivió con Harry y deseando que eso se repitiera, Harry nunca tuvo miedo a expresar lo que sentía y Draco a veces era muy frio, ambos eran chicos geniales y había vivido cosas muy especiales con cada uno de ellos pero de alguna forma sintió que Harry la entendía mejor que Draco.

-no te entiendo-dijo Draco con una expresión de miedo.

-no soy de hielo Draco también siento-expreso Pansy a punto de llorar.

-el tiempo se termino ahora sal de aquí ella necesita reposo-interrumpió la enfermera del colegio con un frasco en las manos-tomate esto te sentirás mejor-continuo la sra. Pomfrey sirviendo una sustancia roja y dándosela a Pansy ella lo tomo sin ver el rostro de Draco y al poco rato se sintió cansada, con ganas de dormir y tal vez hasta roncar, (recordó el comentario de Draco y se echo a reír ella sola) Draco comenzó a pelear con la enfermera para que lo dejara quedarse pero Pansy ya se había perdido en un profundo sueño, cuando al fin despertó (una vez más Draco la despertó con poca sutileza) pudo darse cuenta de que ya era otro día y Draco empezó a hablar contándole que ese día si tuvieron que ir a clases.

-no saben que hacer, Blaise opino que lo mejor era no meternos con nadie ya sabes como que mostrarnos amables o algo así-comentaba Draco engullendo unos caramelos.

-¿ustedes siendo agradables? Imposible, suena a chiste barato-opino Pansy riendo

-yo soy agradable-respondió Draco algo dolido

-lo se pero no con cualquiera-agrego Pansy sonriendo.

-bueno eso si-se resigno Draco

-no eso no es lo mejor muchos van a creer que si les afecto-dijo la chica señalando su cráneo varias veces y haciendo bizcos- además no se van a divertir mejor pateen unos cuantos traseros en lo que yo regreso al ataque ¿vale?

-de acuerdo seremos malos-exclamo burlonamente Draco

-muy malos-continuo Pansy entrecerrando los ojos

-que cara rajada, la sangre sucia y el pobreton se cuiden

-no ellos no

-¿Por qué no?

-mira si molestas al hermano de la Weasley Blaise se va a enojar, si molestas a Granger puede volverte a golpear y ahora no voy a estar yo para quitarte algún moretón-exclamo Pansy bastante divertida

-entonces que se cuide Potter

-a el tampoco puedes molestar

-dudo que a Blaise le importe si me meto con los amigos de su novia

-si a Blaise le va a importar un knut que lo molestes o no

-¿entonces?-interrumpió Draco con rostro molesto

-a mi si me importa Harry y por favor no te metas con el-pidió tiernamente la chica

-¿qué?

-mira Draco ya te lo había dicho hay cosas que no sabes

-entonces cuéntame

-no ahora

-si habla ahora merezco respuestas

-no

-si

-no

-si

-de acuerdo ¿qué quieres saber?-bromeo la chica intentando robarle una sonrisa a Draco pero el no mostró interés por reír

-¿Qué es lo que no se?

-se más especifico

-¿qué sientes por Potter?

-de acuerdo, Draco no soy de hielo también siento y hubo cosas que no contemplaste en el plan

-¿Cómo que?

-soy una chica y Harry es…

-un chico si eso ya lo había notado

-soy ¿agradable?

-linda, hermosa, bonita, si eso también lo se

-y el es-Pansy quería decir guapo, simpático, gracioso, agradable, tal vez decir el hombre perfecto pero no lo creyó oportuno-lindo

-¿lindo?

-si es un buen amigo-o al menos al principio aunque resulto ser mejor como novio.

-¿te encariñaste con Potter?-dijo Draco sin mucha importancia aunque Pansy sentía que lo decía como si ella fuera una niña y Harry un lindo perrito faldero.

-no exactamente

-se clara

-me cae muy bien y le debo muchas cosas, estoy en deuda con el y ahora tengo sueño sal-Pansy hablo a una velocidad impresionante que a Draco le costo trabajo entender pero cuando el quería replicar la chica cayó tendida sobre su cama fingiendo estar dormida Draco comenzó a gritarle y zarandearla y la sra. Pomfrey tuvo que ir y sacar a un Draco molesto pero más que nada confundido, cuando al fin la chica dejo de oir a Draco abrió un ojo después de cersiorarce que si estaba sola abrió ambos ojos y se sentó en la cama.

-lo siento Draco-murmuro para si misma-pero no se que me paso creo que me enamore de Harry-continuo la chica-el es genial, el no es como tu, el si me entiende y sobre todo el no tiene miedo a expresar lo que siente ni le intimida saber de compromisos o hacerse a la idea de que algún día en su vida sólo abra lugar para una mujer-Pansy bajo la cabeza y se recostó una vez más en la cama ya no tenía sueño ni ganas de seguir acostada ya se sentía mucho mejor.

-¿ya me puedo ir?-preguntó Pansy a la enfermera cuando la vio entrar.

-no aún no, bebe esto-la mujer estiro un vez más una poción roja y Pansy la tomo en sus manos

-pero estoy bien ya me quiero ir-alego Pansy.

-tomate eso y después veremos-repuso la enfermera.

-pero ¿para que sirve esto?-preguntó una vez más la chica y la sra. Pomfrey la miro severamente por lo que la chica bebió toda la poción

-es que callada te ves mejor-dijo la enfermera sonriendo, Pansy quiso replicar pero una vez más se sintió cansada y volvió a caer dormida.

Draco salió algo molesto por lo que y muy resignado sólo tuvo opción para irse a dormir. A la mañana siguiente se comportaron como siempre, los Slytherin caminaban con la frenteen alto e intimidando a cualquiera incluso gritando a quien se atravesara en su camino.

-ahí esta Potter-dijo Draco sacando su varita pero Blaise lo detuvo.

-ahora estamos en el mismo bando, no te busques problemas.

-pero es Potter y si notan que ya no lo molesto muchos se pueden extrañar-se justifico Draco.

-¿ustedes que ven?-grito Vincent a un grupo de chicos de Slytherin aunque por su estatura pudo asumir que eran de primero.

-largo-grito Gregory a los niños y ellos asustados salieron corriendo.

-mmm Potter se fue-dijo Draco con un aire de tristeza.

Pansy esa misma tarde se vio libre de la enfermería y corrió a la cocina del colegio con ilusión de encontrar a Harry pero para su sorpresa sólo un montón de elfos domésticos le dio la bienvenida.

-hey Dobby-dijo Pansy

-si srita. Parkinson-exclamo el elfo haciendo tremenda reverencia

-ah venido Harry?-cuestionó la chica viendo al elfo a los ojos.

-no srita ahora toma todas sus comidas en el gran comedor-respondió el elfo con un poco de miedo

-ah ok, gracias por la información Dobby-agrego la chica y salió de la cocina al llevar dos pasos se quedo pensando en lo que acababa de decir-¿dándole las gracias a un elfo domestico?-se cuestiono Pansy a si misma-no cabe duda de que algo me hizo daño y mucho-se respondió a si misma un poco extrañada cuando iba a entrar al gran comedor se encontró con su amiga Daphne y juntas entraron al gran comedor, la chica no sintió ganas de estar cerca de Draco por que había visto a Harry mirándola y no quiso que el Gryffindor creyera lo que ya no era. Por varios días Pansy estuvo siguiendo a Harry con intenciones de encontrarlo solo y poder hablar con el pero la verdad era de que ahora no se quitaba a sus amigos de encima a veces bromeaba con los chicos de Slytherin y se divertía mucho con ellos en realidad sólo eran Vincent, Gregory, Blaise y Draco los que le hablaban por que Daphne prefirió irse con las demás chicas.

-hey Pansy ¿qué te ocurre?-preguntó Daphne a la chica, al fin todos estaban en la sala común pero ella tuvo que ir a la biblioteca por que aunque estuvo en la enfermería ningún maestro le pasaba por alto las tareas, Draco se ofreció a hacer sus redacciones de pociones, transformación, herbologia y defensa contra las artes oscuras pero se había negado rotundamente a hacer los de historia de la magia y encantamientos por lo que la chica sin más remedio tuvo que ir a buscar los libros de historia de la magia y Daphne se ofreció acompañarla.

-ahí esta Harry-dijo la chica al ver al Gryffindor solo.

-¿y?-preguntó extrañada Daphne.

-no nada bueno ya esto es todo ¿puedes llevar mis libros en lo que yo voy?

-¿qué vas a hacer?-cuestionó su amiga.

-hablar con Harry y tal vez nos vamos a tardar, tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos y no quiero hacerte esperar-respondió Pansy con alegría.

-de acuerdo nos vemos en la habitación

-si- Daphne dio medio vuelta pero Pansy le volvió a hablar-si Draco pregunta no le digas donde estoy-Daphne asintió con la cabeza y salio de la biblioteca.

-al fin-dijo a sí misma Pansy con una gran sonrisa y se acerco lentamente a la mesa de Harry-no estés nerviosa Pansy has hablado con el muchas veces todo va a salir bien-se animo la chica por que sentía que las piernas le temblaban…

O0o0o0o0o0o0 O0o0o0o0o0o0 O0o0o0o0o0o0 O0o0o0o0o0o0 O0o0o0o0o0o0 O0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry entro en su habitación y corrió las cortinas de su cama, no deseaba que nadie lo viera en ese estado pero pronto el murmullo en la sala común lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y al poco rato sus compañeros de cuarto entraban triunfantes.

-fue un gran día-exclamo Neville con una sonrisa.

-si eh y que guardadito se lo tenían ¿tu y Luna?-dijo Seamos poniéndose la pijama.

-¿desde cuando salen juntos?-preguntó Dean desvistiéndose.

-en el verano comenzamos a vernos más y pasar más tiempo juntos y apenas la semana pasada le dije lo que sentía por ella-respondió Neville bastante colorado.

-lo mismo nos paso a Hermione y a mi-agrego Ron con la pijama ya puesta.

-¿qué?-balbuceo Harry sin dar la cara, seguía acostado en su cama y no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca cuando escucho eso, ahora entendía por que siempre se desaparecían sin dar explicaciones y cuando los encontraba estaban muy colorados, eso era terrible y no era que le molestara que sus dos amigos salieran al contrario estaba muy feliz por eso pero que tan amigos suyos eran si no le contaban algo así.

-me hubiera gustado que Harry estuviera en la fiesta-opino Ron algo distraído.

-si ¿Dónde ah estado?-preguntó Neville sentándose en su cama.

-no lo se

-yo escuche a unos chicos de tercero que estaba con Parkinson

-¿ la Slytherin?

-¿la ex-novia de Malfoy?

-¿Qué demonios dicen?

-eso es imposible

-ella es muy guapa

-si pero Harry jamás estaría con una chica que llama sangre-sucia a Hermione

-ah sido un chisme

-nada de importancia

-pero muchos chicos los vieron juntos

-un error

-si están mal del coco

Por un largo rato los 4 chicos siguieron comentando sobre la fiesta pero Harry se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Ron, eso era traición el se quejaba de que sus amigos no le contaran que salían juntos y el no les contaba que se veía con una Slytherin y no cualquier Slytherin tuvo que ser precisamente la ex-novia de Malfoy y ser la que encontraba divertido llamar sangre-sucia a Hermione ¿qué tan estupido pudo ser? Realmente Harry si había sido tan idiota para no sospechar las intenciones de Pansy, después de mucha discusión mental Harry cayo vencido por el sueño ya sería otro día para intentar hablar con sus amigos y volver a su vida.

-hey Harry despierta-dijo Ron zangoloteando un poco a su amigo.

-¿qué?-Harry se sentó en la cama y se coloco las gafas.

-anoche ya llegamos algo tarde y vi que estabas dormido, no quise despertarte pero hay muchas cosas que debo contarte-dijo Ron sentándose en la cama de Harry.

-¿que ocurre?-preguntó Harry con indiferencia.

-bueno la verdad es que no se como decírtelo

-si quieres decirme que Hermione y tu son novios es obvio que ya lo se

-pero ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-anoche los escuche hablar

-y ¿qué dices?

-¿decir de que?

-bueno se que no te lo dijimos antes y quería pedirte una disculpa por eso

-no tienes de que disculparte también fue mi culpa, me aleje mucho de ustedes y cuando estábamos juntos casi ni hablábamos

-te evitábamos

-yo también los evitaba

-¿sin resentimientos?

-ni el más mínimo

-sólo una cosa

-que no vuelva a pasar-dijeron al mismo tiempo y se abrazaron, poco tiempo después ambos estaban listos para bajar a la sala común e ir con Hermione a desayunar pero cuando la chica vio a Harry no pudo evitar correr hacia el y abrazarlo con muchas ganas

-Ginny me lo contó todo ¿Cómo estas?

-estoy bien eso ya paso-respondió Harry algo asfixiado, la chica aún lo estrangulaba con un calido abrazo

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Ron bastante extrañado y Harry le contó todo lo ocurrido la tarde anterior evitando la parte de Pansy y el juntos.

-¿los Malfoy? Dumbledore ah perdido la cabeza ¿o que? Ellos no son de confianza-exclamo Ron

-si Dumbledore confía en ellos sus razones debe tener-opino Hermione.

-pero son Malfoy y son mortifagos-dijo Ron

-lo eran-exclamo Harry

-¿Cómo es que están seguros de eso?-preguntó Ron

-tu no los viste, la sra. Malfoy estaba bastante cambiada¿la recuerdas en los mundiales de Quidditch?

-si

-pues de eso queda nada, esta más pálida y se veía bastante asustada por su hijo

-pero eso no le quita lo Malfoy

-ay Ron-Hermione giro los ojos y tomo la mano de su novio

-el caso es que ahora tenemos que buscar los Horrocruxes y Dumbledore dijo que "Draco" era de suma importancia

-¿ese inútil?

-si ese inútil

-¿y Parkinson?-preguntó Hermione Harry no sabia que responderle la verdad estaba muy preocupado por la Slytherin pero ya no quería saber de ella

-supongo que con Malfoy-al fin dijo Harry.

-mira Harry ayer Ginny se quedo en el despacho de Dumbledore cuando Hagrid les dio la noticia de que ella estaba en la enfermería y Draco salió corriendo y por lo que Blaise le dijo a Ginny si se veía bastante mal, sería bueno que le fueras a dar las gracias por lo que hizo por ti-opino Hermione con naturalidad

-no-si no fuera por el murmullo de la sala común Ron hubiera opinado que su amigo grito pero como era posible que su mejor amiga le dijera que le diera las gracias a Pansy después de todo lo que hizo

-si lo dices por que Malfoy también esta ahí creo…

-no lo digo por eso sólo no quiero verla-interrumpió Harry bastante molesto

-¿por qué? Ella salvo tu vida-agrego Ron

-ella no salvo nada y hay cosas que no entenderían mejor déjenlo así-exclamo Harry bastante molesto.

-si nos contarás-dijo Hermione calmadamente

-soy un idiota-fue lo único que pudo articular Harry bajando la cabeza

-di algo nuevo-dijo Ron en tono burlón pero al ver la mirada severa que le lanzo Hermione se ruborizo y bajo los hombros.

-bueno no se como paso pero a Pansy no le debo nada y mejor de lejos-agrego Harry, Hermione lo vio con desconfianza pero si Harry no les quería contar era asunto de el ya sus razones tendría así que los tres chicos bajaron a desayunar y Harry pudo notar que Draco estaba ahí con sus amigos sin mostrar interés por la ausencia de Pansy pronto las lechuzas entraron con la correspondencia y pudo notar como todos miraban hacia la mesa de Slytherin al parecer muchos recibían el profeta y pudo ver cuando Crabbe y Goyle salían del gran comedor conteniendo las lagrimas y con Draco y Blaise tras ellos bastante asustados, de los cuatro chicos no se supo nada en todo el día y algunos murmuraban que estaban encerrados en su habitación otro tantos chismorreaban que habían visto llorar a Gregory y Vincent en los baños pero todos los alumnos habían creído que la muerte de sus padres realmente les había afectado y aunque muy pocos lo admitieron sentían lastima por los Slytherin.

Al día siguiente los Slytherin faltaron a todas las clases y el martes con bastante tristeza se presentaron en las aulas pero a diferencia de otros días no molestaron a ningún alumno al día siguiente todo era diferente molestaban a cuanto chico veían y no importaba la casa a la que perteneciera Harry pudo ver cuando Goyle gritaba a rienda suelta a unos chicos de primero la sorpresa fue que los alumnos eran miembros de Slytherin.

-están peor que antes-opino Neville a la hora de la cena.

-están molestos y quieren desquitar su ira con quien sea es algo normal-opino Hermione aunque ella supiera la verdad y estuviera molesta por la reacción de los Slytherin no quería hablar de más y mejor fingir que los entendía.

-pobres chicos ahora todos saben que sus padres murieron por obedecer a-quien-ustedes-saben-agrego Ron intentando sonar sereno aunque la verdad era que hacia esfuerzos descomunales para contener la risa, no cabía duda de que los Slytherin eran muy buenos actores.

-¿esa es Parkinson?-interrumpió Dean, Harry no pudo evitar mirar hacia la entrada y ver a la chica con una de sus amigas y pronto ambas chicas tomaron lugar en la mesa de Slytherin algo alejadas de Draco y su pandilla.

-Harry ¿estas bien?-preguntó Seamus viendo a su amigo algo aturdido.

-si lo estoy

-oye ¿es verdad lo que se rumora?

-¿de que hablas?

-de que Parkinson y tu estuvieron juntos en Hogsmeade

-ah eso si pasamos un rato juntos pero me aburrió

-la botaste

-nunca fuimos novios sólo nos divertíamos juntos-mintió Harry pero al segundo se lamento de eso al ver a Parvatil y Levender muy entretenidas viéndolo y pudo asumir que pronto ambas chicas tendrían un chisme nuevo que contar y así fue al día siguiente ese era el chisme del día y pronto muchos alumnos empezaron a hacer conjeturas sobre el hecho de que en mucho tiempo ambos chicos no se presentaban en el gran comedor y muchos alumnos atinaron en decir que ellos salieron juntos durante mucho tiempo pero todos desconocían la razón por la que dejaron de hacerlo y asumieron al ver a Pansy y Draco juntos (aunque nunca se besaban ni andaban tomados de la mano sólo en el mismo grupo de amigos) que Pansy había vuelto con Draco y por eso boto a Harry pero lo inevitable tenía que pasar al vivir en el mismo colegio.

-yo me quedo aún me falta la tarea de Snape-dijo Harry a Hermione y Ron en la biblioteca ya había oscurecido y muy pocos alumnos seguían en ella.

-de acuerdo pero no tardes mucho-dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Ron.

-dudo que notes si me tardo o no-opino Harry sonriendo.

-callate tonto-dijo Ron burlonamente, Hermione se ruborizo al instante y ambos chicos salieron de la biblioteca Harry estaba bastante entretenido en sus pergaminos.

-hasta que te encuentro solo-Harry escucho una voz y levanto la vista para su sorpresa Pansy estaba a un lado de el con una sonrisa y pudo notar una vez más lo hermosa que ella es.

-¿puedo sentarme?-preguntó Pansy.

-claro-respondió Harry con una gran sonrisa y la chica se ruborizo un poco pero se sentó.

-al fin y al cabo yo ya me iba-exclamo Harry y se puso de pie con un movimiento de varita hizo que sus cosas lo siguieran mientras el salía de la biblioteca.

**_Y hasta aki llegamos por hoy:_**

****

_¿qué les pareció? pues les digo q a mi me encantoo0o0 jajaja si soy mala xq puse esto más difícil pero hay q verle el lado amable ¿no? Jajaja bueno ya ekiz con mis tontos comentarios y mmm ya saben lo tipico dgn r+r y mensajitos lindos y ya._

Atte:

—(•·÷MÏ©H€LL€÷·•)—


	13. Los Problemas Siguen

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling pero obvio la trama no, dudo mucho que ella escriba una locura como esta y entiendo q la pareja suene algo lokuishaaa pro entiendan eso no quita el hecho d q mi hisotira pueda (a su gusto xq para el mio si lo es) ser buena_

**Chap: Los problemas siguen**

Pansy se quedo sentada viendo a Harry alejarse de ella y eso era algo que no iba a permitir se puso de pie y corrió hacia el.

-espera Harry por favor, tenemos que hablar-le grito la chica, Harry dejo de caminar pero no volteo a verla.

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo-dijo molesto cuando la chica al fin le alcanzo.

-por favor-pidió Pansy tomando su mano, el chico bastante enfadado alejo su mano de un tirón.

-no tenemos nada que hablar-exclamo viendo los cordones de sus zapatos, estaba muy dolido con la chica y sabía que nada de que lo ella le pudiera decir podría cambiar las cosas.

-hay cosas que no sabes

-lo sé y ya estoy harto de eso, por eso no quiero saber de ti

-¿me amas?-preguntó sin más rodeos la chica, mirando directo a los ojos de Harry, el esquivo su mirada y siguió caminando, ella le alcanzo y lo giro pero el molesto se zafo y echo a correr lejos de ella, Pansy bastante desconcertada se quedo de pie viendo alejarse a Harry pero algo dentro de ella le hizo saber que si y se propuso volver a conquistarlo.

-al fin llegas, tus redacciones están listas-Draco se acerco a la chica cuando la vio entrar, ella pensaba encerrarse en su habitación un rato pero el rostro de Draco le hizo entender que mejor fuera sincera con el.

-Draco quiero hablar contigo-pidió Pansy acercándose a un sillón, Draco la siguió y se sentó junto a ella

-dime-dijo Draco esperando que la chica le dijera por que había estado con el todo ese tiempo pero sin mostrar interés por una relación más allá de la amistad.

-me enamore-confeso Pansy sin rodeos, Draco pronto entendió que se refería a Potter pero esa no era razón para justificarle.

-¿qué fue?-preguntó Draco con molestia

-¿qué?-Pansy se extraño por la pregunta del rubio

-si, que es lo que tiene el que no puedas encontrar en mi

-no te hagas daño Draco, no quiero hablar de eso

-¿querías hablar no? Ahora dime todo

-no seas tonto, fue tu maldita culpa-grito Pansy con rabia y frustración

-no Pansy, fuiste tu la que no me supo ser fiel-reclamo Draco igual de molesto que ella

-no me digas esas tonterías o que ¿crees que yo estoy brincando de felicidad por esto?

-pues deberías, tu no eres a la que están botando

-pues fíjate que si, el no quiere hablar conmigo

-entonces por que me dices esto

-por que quiero luchar por el

-jamás hiciste algo así por mi

-¿y tu estupido plan que fue? Un juego, pues entiende esto, si era un vil juego lo arruinaste

-yo no arruine nada eres tu la que lo arruino todo

-fuiste el imbecil que me pidió acercarme a Harry

-si lo se pero nunca te pedí que te enamoraras de el

-¿y qué pretendías? que siempre fuera de piedra con el

-sólo no pedía que te enamoraras

-pero asi fue y… lo siento-declaro Pansy bajando la cabeza

-yo te amo aún te amo y quiero luchar por ti-confeso Draco intentado tomar las manos de Pansy pero ella se alejo de el.

-pero yo no quiero que lo hagas, sólo acepta la realidad-ordeno sin más rodeos, iba a ser sincera.

-¿Cuál realidad? La que amas a un idiota que no quiere saber de ti o en la que yo estoy solo por tu culpa

-no es culpa mía, Draco si no hubiera sido por la estupidez de volverte mortifago

-el me amenazo, si no me unía a sus filas iba a matar a mi madre ¿qué querías que hiciera?

-pudiste encontrar salida

-sabes que no Pansy

-entonces no es ni mi culpa ni la tuya, es de Voldemort

-no inmiscuyas en esta platica ese nombre

-es la verdad, el arruino muchas vidas y si nadie lo detiene arruinara más

-eso que me importa si la mía ya fue arruinada

-estoy igual, mi madre me mando una carta cuando estaba en la enfermería

-¿por qué no me dijiste nada?-preguntó Draco preocupado, sabía que su familia era de fieles mortifagos y a los pies de Voldemort y que más de una persona la vio a ella y Harry juntos en Hogsmeade pero el no quiso preguntarle nada a la chica, creyó que sólo eran chismes

-¿qué querías que te dijera? Hey Draco mi madre me quiere matar

-¿qué?

-esta decepcionada de mi y eso ni me importa, jamás eh podido darle gusto pero aún así duele

-lo se, hubo mucho tiempo en el que yo creí que mis padres me ponían en la misma situación

-debemos ser amigos, no amantes ni enemigos, por favor no me dejes a un lado de tu vida, eres mi mayor apoyo y si, tal vez ya no te amo como antes pero eso no quita el hecho de que eres lo más importante que tengo-declaro Pansy con la sinceridad y miedo reflejados en sus ojos.

-claro, hasta que arregles todo con Potter y seas tu la que me haga a un lado

-sabes que eso nunca va a pasar, los mejores amigos no se olvidan

-pero yo fui más que un amigo y siempre serás para mi algo más que una amiga

-no lo arruinemos otra vez, no lo echemos a perder aún podemos salvar algo entre nosotros, por favor no me des la espalda

-no será fácil verte como la amiga que nunca fuiste para mi

-si dices amarme tanto, entiende, sólo eso te pido

-enserio que lo intento Pansy, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Ordenarle a mi corazón que te olvide, pedirle a la luna que no me grite tu nombre cuando la veo brillar, exclamarle a los rayos del sol no expresarme que ya no estas junto a mi.

-si me hubieras dicho tantas cosas como estas, nunca hubiera pasado lo que paso-Pansy se sorprendió por el amor en cada palabra de Draco pero ya era tarde para muchas cosas entre ellos.

-no me es fácil, siempre tuve un apellido que cuidar-confeso Draco con una tímida sonrisa

-es eso a Harry nunca le importo demostrarme lo que sé aún siente por mi

-no me hables de el ahora, tienes razón escuchar eso sólo me hará más daño-exclamo Draco viendo toda posibilidad de una reconciliación muy lejana a ellos

-por favor Draco, entiéndeme-pidió Pansy tomando las manos de Draco.

-lo intentaré-finalizo Draco soltándose de la mano de Pansy y corrió hacia su dormitorio pero sabía muy bien que no iba a ser fácil pero la felicidad de Pansy era la de el aunque fuera con otro y aunque lo asimilará no era una razón para que el quisiera seguir con vida…

Pansy una vez más se vio sola, sin nadie a quien recurrir, sin nadie con quien estar pero sabía que no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, tenía que luchar para conseguir lo que quería y sin más apuros corrio a su habitación donde en vez de terminar sus deberes empezó a escribirle una carta a…

_Harry:_

_Lo siento, es lo único que te puedo decir y entiendo que estés molesto conmigo, se lo que ocurrió en el despacho de Dumbledore pero yo no sabía nada sobre su plan, quiero que sepas que te amo, no se como paso pero me enamore de ti y si volví a tomar tu mano con el translador sólo fue por que no quería perderte, se que me amas tanto como yo a ti e incluso escribo esta carta con la pluma que me regalaste¿lo recuerdas? Draco ya se comió algunos de los caramelos que compramos pero aún guardo más con la simple ilusión de comerlos contigo, como lo dijimos, por favor, perdóname por el plan de Draco, debo confesarte que en un principio estar contigo era molesto y aburrido pero tu te encargaste de hacer cada momento muy divertido, contigo fui sincera, como nunca lo eh sido con Draco, tu me entiendes y sabes por lo que vivo y lo que siento, sabes muy bien que sí me enamore de ti y que no puedo vivir así, sin ti. El plan de Draco fue estupido pero me permitió acercarme a ti, enamorarme de ti y depender de ti, lo arruine todo al enamorarme de ti, decepcione a más de uno y traicione a quien creí lo más importante en mi vida pero aún así estoy agradecida contigo, cada noche en la enfermería me hacia desear salir de ahí para ir a buscarte, me puse muy triste cuando salí y tu nunca me fuiste a ver pero ¿qué podía esperar? Si crees que algún día te utilice, mentiría si dejara que no, por que el plan era ese, ser tu amiga y que tu confiaras en mi y lo conseguí pero ¿a qué precio? Si yo también me enamore de ti y fuiste más que un amigo, por favor, perdóname y eres la primera persona a la que le ruego y te suplico que pienses bien antes de actuar, si me quieres lejos de tu vida aunque me cueste a mi la mía, estaré lejos de ti, pero si quieres que este contigo yo no dudaré ni un segundo en correr a tus brazos por que te amo._

Pansy dejo la pluma a un lado y leyó la carta, le había costado mucho trabajo escribirla por que ella prefería mil veces decírselo de frente pero sabía que el no iba a quererla escuchar, sonrió por ultima vez y se fue a dormir, mañana tendría que encontrar una buena manera para entregarle la carta a Harry.

-buenos días-saludo sonriente a Blaise cuando entro al gran comedor, el le devolvió el saludo y siguió desayunando.

-buenos días-le sonrió a Draco y el la miro, se veía tan feliz, tan radiante, tan bella, pensó Draco y al momento se volteo molesto, tan inalcanzable por que ya no le pertenecía.

-vamos Draco hoy es un lindo día-dijo Pansy con aire soñador y sonriéndole a Draco.

-todos los días son malos y aburridos si tu no estas conmigo-confeso molesto y se volteo hacia Vincent y Gregory ignorando por completo a la chica, Pansy intento ser fuerte pero el orgullo de Draco la hacia sentir mal consigo misma.

-hey Blaise un favor-pidió Pansy cuando terminaron de desayunar e iban en un pasillo hacia el aula de pociones.

-si dime

-¿puedes darle esto a Weasley y pedirle que se lo de a Harry?-preguntó la chica sosteniendo la carta que escribió la noche anterior, había enrollado el pergamino con dos listones, uno verde y otro rojo.

-no-respondió Blaise ignorando a la chica.

-¿qué?-cuestiono Pansy extrañada¿acaso escucho bien?

-que no voy a hacerlo y ni se te ocurra pedírselo a Ginny que ella tampoco lo hará.

-pero ¿por qué?

-dudo mucho que el quiera saber de ti, entiéndelo, nunca te fue a ver a la enfermería ni se preocupo por ti, lo más seguro es que te odie-confeso Blaise fríamente, aún faltaban varios minutos para que la clase empezara por lo tanto apenas los 5 Slytherin ocupaban el aula. (Draco, Vincent y Gregory estaban en la entrada riendo a carcajadas de algún chiste del rubio).

-pues no lo entiendo-declaro Pansy bajando la mirada.

-sólo intenta entenderlo a el-repuso Blaise tomando la mano de Pansy y acariciándola lentamente.

-cuando no me fue a ver a la enfermería creí que sólo era por que no sabía que yo estaba ahí, cuando me evitaba entre clases creí que sólo era para no levantar sospechas, ya había muchos chismes sobre nosotros y no era bueno crear más-explico Pansy con lentas lagrimas deslizándose por su rostro, sus ojos estaban rojos y al paso de cada lagrima se hinchaban más.

-tranquila, sólo habla con el-dijo Blaise sintiendose un poco mal con la chica, al parecer si quería a Harry y no había sido un simple capricho como el sospechaba.

-¿Cómo demonios quieres que hable con el si el no quiere hablar conmigo?-grito Pansy

-es un tonto-dijo Blaise intentando animar a Pansy ella quería gritar, romper cuanta cosa estuviera enfrente de ella, ella estaba dolida, sufriendo por dentro, sintiendo como cada pedazo de su ya roto corazón caía a su estomago haciéndola sentir vacía e incompleta y su amigo lo único que le decía era que Harry era un tonto.

-además no tienes por que sentirte mal con Potter…

-cállate-interrumpió Pansy en un grito ahogado, las lagrimas que minutos antes se habían apartado de su rostro comenzaron a caer con mayor velocidad

-no seas tonta, el no lo vale

-déjame sola-exigió Pansy, no pensaba escuchar nada en contra de Harry.

-entiéndelo, es un imbecil…

-lárgate-suplico Pansy limpiando brusacamente las lagrimas de su rostro.

-no me voy, estas mal-decía Blaise, Pansy se puso de pie y se disponía a salir del aula-¿A dónde vas?

-necesito hablar con Harry

-¿y que piensas hacer? . ¿ponerte a gritar frente al retrato de la señora gorda hasta que Potter salga?

-si es necesario, si

-no seas tonta, ya nos equivocamos en muchas cosas, no lo arruines más

-ya cometí muchos errores y cometería uno más si me quedo ahora aquí en vez de ir a hablar con Harry

-ese "error" Pansy, puede costarnos la vida a todos, si alguien que no esta en nuestro bando llega a saber la verdad…

-no seas estupido Blaise, sabes que yo necesito hablar con el

-fuiste una tonta al enamorarte de el-dijo Blaise fríamente

-si lo se cometí el error de amar tan intensa pero estupidamente y no es mi culpa todo paso por Draco y su absurdo plan, yo no tengo porque pagar la cuenta de sus errores-dijo Pansy bajando la cabeza.

-nadie habla de pagar o no errores, sólo no lo arruines más.

-eres un hipócrita, tu y la Weasley

-pero nadie lo sabe, ambos sabemos que frente a todos, incluso a sus amigos, seguimos siendo enemigos

-tienes razón lo más seguro es que Harry me odie-acepto Pansy ya un poco más tranquila pero con más lagrimas bajando por su suave rostro.

-así déjalo, no vale la pena

-no me hables de lo que vale o no la pena y ya déjame en paz-grito por ultima vez Pansy y salio del aula importándole muy poco cuando Blaise le pidió que regresara a gritos.

La chica camino sin rumbo fijo por varios pasillos y escucho a lo lejos la voz de Harry y sin dudarlo corrió a el.

-Harry podemos hablar-preguntó la chica limpiando sus ojos, el la vio miro hacia sus amigos, iba acompañado de una pequeña pandilla de Gryffindor's.

-no-respondió fríamente aunque por dentro deseaba saber por que la chica había llorado

-por favor-pidió la chica, varios Gryffindor se rieron por ver a la Slytherin humillándose.

-no quiere saber nada de ti Parkinson, entiéndelo tu sólo fuiste una aventurilla en Hogsmeade-dijo Parvatil que estaba de la mano de Michael, Pansy miro a Harry esperando que la hiciera callar pero el no lo hizo.

-ahora lo entiendo, que idiota soy pero despreocúpate, no volveré a molestarte-dijo Pansy fríamente, sabía que tendría que humillarse frente a Harry pero no con el y un grupo de estupidos Gryffindor así que mejor se alejo de ahí con paso decidido y sin mirar atrás.

-espera-pidió Harry, la chica se ilusiono y se detuvo sin dudarlo camino hacia el.

-quería saber si tu tienes mi capa invisible, es que la quiero de vuelta-exclamo Harry sonriendo, se sentía sumamente mal por tratar así a Pansy pero al imaginarse a ella y Draco riendo de lo lindo mientras el le expresaba su amor había hecho que toda posibilidad de piedad hacia Pansy quedará destruida.

-ah eso, si la tengo

-la quiero lo más pronto posible-ordeno y se dio la vuelta con sus amigos, Hermione pudo notar un brillo en los ojos de Harry, como si intentará aguantar las lagrimas pero no dijo nada.

Pansy sin más dudas se echo a correr hacia su habitación no pensaba llorar en medio de un pasillo donde cualquiera podría verla.

-así que la estupida de Parkinson vuelve a ser humillada en publico-dijo una chica de Slytherin, al poco rato que Pansy subió a su habitación y se tumbo en su cama con ruidosas lagrimas cayendo por su rostro una chica también subió con intenciones de molestarla

-largate-ordeno Pansy mirando fríamente a la chica.

-no querida, al menos por la amistad que un día tuvimos cuéntame como te va¿ahora por que lloras?-Pansy le dio la espalda molesta-no me digas que el asqueroso cara rajada te rechazo-Pansy seguía callada y sin mirar a su agresora-huy creo que si pero no me sorprende, lo único que si me sorprende es que Draco ya no lo moleste¿su sabrás algo?-el sexto sentido que toda chica tiene se ilumino en el cuerpo de Pansy, ella sabía algo, eso era una indirecta, no un estupido comentario-veo que alguien te hechizo la lengua-seguía la Slytherin burlonamente-pero despreocúpate, hagan lo que hagan no van a impedir que las cosas pasen y yo que tu me cuidaba Parkinson por que rodaran cabezas y la tuya será de las primeras en caer-finalizo la chica y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-pues aquí sigo estupida y has lo que quieras ¿o será que era tan idiota que tu sola no puedes contra mi?-grito Pansy.

-no quiero hacerte daño en el colegio Parkinson pero empieza a cuidarte-exclamo la chica con un poco de miedo pero sin dejar de sonar altanera.

-hazme lo que quieras pero ahora, sino mejor aléjate de mi, no vales la pena, ni lo valdrás si no es con un grupo de mortifagos tras de ti se ve que no puedes hacer nada-grito Pansy tomando a la chica por su brazo izquierdo y aunque ella se negó pudo descubrir la marca tenebrosa marcada en el-eres buena intentando ser mala y no te creas que no lo se, pude ver a tu padre en el grupo de mortifagos que nos ataco y ¿Cómo esta Lucian? Ahora que tuvieron que huir de Hogmarts supongo que son mortifagos de tiempo completo-finalizo Pansy con un rostro de victoria, la chica se molesto al instante y salio corriendo de la habitación.

-necesito hablar con Draco-dijo para si misma Pansy, había más mortifagos en Hogwarts y esa era información que necesitaba ser comentada por el bien de todos

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-eres una idiota-grito un chico alto y abofeteo a una chica frente a el (la misma chica que anterior mente molesto a Pansy)

-no era mi intención-confeso Tracey llorando (N/A debo ponerle un nombre para que le entiendan así que si repito names de mis otros FF entiendan que ando corta de imaginación).

-esperemos que Pansy no sospeche nada pero de una vez te aviso que si algo sale mal, tu lo pagarás muy caro, Anthony, Jason-grito el chico mirando hacia un par de alumnos que por su apariencia se pudo ver que eran de primero.

-ellos tienen mucho que decirnos y estamos en la misma situación, sabemos que hay traidores.

-¿qué?

-si, Anthony y Jason escucharon cuando Blaise le decía a Draco que ahora estaban en el mismo bando que Potter y dudo mucho que Potter sea de los nuestros

-¿Draco?

-si y por lo visto Vincent y Gregory también, ya se lo hice saber a nuestro Lord pero necesitamos estar tras ellos, ver cada uno de sus movimientos, sospechan de ti Tracey pero no de nosotros así que lo siento, desde ahora no podrás juntarte con ninguno de nosotros

-¿qué? Pero…

-cometiste un gran error, molestar a Pansy es una cosa pero confesarle…

-y no le confesé nada

-si no hubieras ido a molestarla nada de esto hubiera pasado ahora lárgate y cuidado y le hablas a alguno de nosotros, si es necesario te eliminaremos

-no me pueden dejar sola

-si podemos y da las gracias de que no voy a decirle a nuestro Lord lo que has hecho-finalizo el chico, Isaac Wilson, un chico d séptimo con una gran lealtad al lado oscuro.

_**Notas de la autora:** y yaaaaaa jajajaja ¿q tal? ya saben q dbn djar r+r pa q yo actualic pronto, la vdd s q si ando muy corta de ideas pero grax a mis aburridas clases de filosofia me eh puesto a escribir y el sig. cap ya sta listo, sólo es cosa d q dgn muxos r+r pa q yo actuali-c pronto0o0o0 mmm pues bueno ¿q les puedo contar? aaah si q si tienen dudas, comentarios y de+ cosas haganmelas sabr!_


	14. ¡Te Amo!

_**Disclaimer:**To0o0os los personajes le pertenecn a J. K. Rowling a mi sólo me pertenece la trama, las cosas lokas e improbables y shalala shalala_

**Chap: TE AMO!**

-sólo serán 30 minutos Tracey-dijo Draco después de una larga platica con la chica rubia.

-no Draco eso es mucho…

-ambos sabemos que será lo mejor, sólo te pido eso y no quedaras como una traidora

-soy una traidora, te eh contado los planes del Sr. Tenebroso...

-y eso que importa, sólo hazlo-pidió Draco, Pansy caminaba hacia ellos con el rostro serio y molesto, hace apenas unas horas la chica le había contado a Draco sobre que Tracey era una mortifaga y que había más mortifagos en el colegio.

-sólo treinta minutos-finalizo el rubio y se puso de pie caminando hacia Pansy, Tracey lo miro molesta y al final sonrio y se marcho del lugar también..

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Pansy molesta

-nada, necesitamos hablar con los de la orden-respondió Draco jalando a Pansy y sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿qué ocurre?-volvió a preguntar Pansy aún más molesta.

-vamos-pidió Draco y tomo a Pansy por el brazo, juntos salieron de las mazmorras de Slytherin y caminaron hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, una vez en el…

-al parecer también vendrá, él.-continuó Draco.

-¿Cómo haz averiguado esto?-preguntó el profesor Dumbledore sospechando algo malo.

-me lo han contado y algunas cosas ya las sabía, sólo se adelantaron los hechos, el Sr. Tenebroso y varios mortifagos intentaran invadir Hogwarts este jueves al caer la noche-exclamo Draco con seriedad, Pansy no terminaba de entender lo que estaba escuchando pero no quiso romper el silencio que se formo después de las declaraciones del chico.

-estaremos listos, ya pueden irse a dormir-sugirió el director invitándolos a salir, Pansy se puso de pie y Draco la tomo del brazo.

-no entiendo-dijo Pansy deteniendo a Draco y mirándolo con seriedad.

-no hay nada que debas entender, ahora sólo debes apoyar a "tu amado"-molesto dijo Draco evitando el contacto visual con la chica.

-no me cambies el tema¿qué vas a hacer?

-cumplir con los deseos de la orden y deshacerme del Horrocruxe que falta para que al fin "tu amado" pueda terminar con el…

-Draco-gritó Pansy con frustración.

-¿lo amas no? Entonces que te molesta…

-sabes lo que me molesta

-y sabes que eso a mi también me irrita pero tu ya tomaste una decisión y yo ya no soy quien para cambiarla

-es tu culpa y lo sabes

-sabía que algo iba a cambiar, hasta me había hecho a la idea de que nuestro primer hijo se llamara Harry por que creí que tu sólo formarías una buena amistad con el

-no fue mi culpa

-pero si es la mía por eso voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que tu seas feliz, mereces ser feliz-dijo Draco y se acerco a la chica para besar su frente, la miro un segundo que pareció eterno y se echo a correr hacia su sala común, sin detenerse cuando Pansy le suplico a gritos que regresara, la chica bastante triste entro a su habitación y comenzó a llorar, Daphne le escuchaba pero se hizo la sorda, las cosas habían cambiado y ellas ya no podían ser amigas, cosas las cuales Pansy no tenía cabeza para entender.

A la mañana siguiente las clases ocurrieron sin muchos apuros, el miércoles llego, haciendo todo lento, varios miembros de la orden habían llegado al colegio sin que los alumnos lo notarán, Harry estaba más nervioso que nunca y apenas y salía de su habitación lo cual había evitado que Pansy pudiera hablar con el para explicarle lo que antes había pasado, las horas transcurrían muy lentamente y sin que Pansy lo notará la mañana del jueves había llegado, provocando que la chica sintiera la necesidad de hablar con Harry, ese día la chica casi durmió afuera del retrato de la sra. Gorda, Blaise se había negado rotundamente a ayudarla con Potter alegando que Draco también era su amigo, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron esa mañana de su sala común con intenciones de ir a desayunar Pansy intento hablar con Harry.

-no quiero saber nada de ti, no me interesan tus estupidos planes con Malfoy-le grito Harry a la chica y ella empezó a llorar por la frustración que sentía, llevaba tantos días llorando que el color de sus ojos parecía que ya era el rojo.

-no hay ningún plan tras de esto sólo quiero que sepas lo que paso-exclamo Pansy tomando a Harry por el brazo para que el la mirara.

-si te sientes mal por lo que me hiciste despreocúpate ya no me importas-grito Harry y empujo a la chica lejos de el, Hermione miro a su amigo y pudo notar la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, Harry corrió lejos de todos y cuando al fin se sintió solo se echo a llorar.

-¿por qué Pansy por que?-le gritaba al viento frente al lago-yo te amo y hubiera dado mi vida por ti, mis suspiros son por ti, por favor ya no me hagas daño-siguió gritando con grandes lagrimas corriendo por su rostro, el Harry Potter ese día definiría el camino que el mundo mágico tendría, Dubledore le contó todo lo que ese día debía de pasar y le confió grandes secretos sobre las debilidades de Voldemort, haciendo siempre énfasis en que el tenía ganado todo, que no se preocupara por los demás, que lo único que debía estar en su mente era Voldemort muriendo por la fuerza de sus manos y la ayuda de su varita.

Pansy en cambio, siguió llorando frente a todos los Gryffindor que pasaban por ahí, hasta que Hermione sintiéndose mal por la chica la tomo en brazos y la encamino a su sala común.

-gracias Granger-dijo Pansy intentando sonar serena pero aún así las lagrimas seguían corriendo por su blanca piel

-no tienes nada que agradecer Parkinson-exclamo Hermione sonriendo

-por favor perdóname por todas las veces que te insulte y te humille, perdóname

-tranquila Parkinson, no te preocupes por eso, ya paso…

-pero lo hice, te hice sentir mal, disfrutaba viéndote sufrir

-pero ya no y eso es lo que importa, estas arrepentida por todo lo que me hiciste y eso es lo único que ahora me interesa de ti

-gracias Granger, ahora entiendo por que Harry te quiere tanto

-el también es un gran chico, me sorprendió mucho lo que te hizo.

-yo me lo busque, lo traicione

-no se lo que paso entre ustedes pero lo que haya sido le hizo mucho daño a Harry, intenta comprenderlo se que el también se siente mal por lo que esta pasando

-lo arruine, lo perdí y lo amo, no tolero saber que el me odia

-no se que paso entre ustedes pero si de algo estoy segura es de que el no te odia

-ojala fuera así Granger

-tranquila y por favor dime Hermione

-gracias y para ti también soy Pansy, muchas gracias me la eh vivido molestándote y aún así tu eres tan amable conmigo

-no tienes que agradecerme nada y ahora será mejor que vayas a arreglarte un poco-sonrió Hermione revolviendo el cabello de Pansy.

-si creo que me veo fatal-bromeo Pansy y por primera vez en varios días consiguió sonreír sin problema.

-hoy van a pasar muchas cosas y necesitas estar bien-sugirió Hermione y dejo a Pansy sola para que entrara en su sala común y después fuera a su habitación con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro y frustrantes imágenes de ella con Harry en los peores términos.

El día siguió su transcurso sin apuro alguno, Pansy bajo a su sala común, llevaba varios días sin comer y ahora su estomago le suplicaba un poco de alimento.

-Pansy-escucho la chica y se giró para ver a un Draco muy diferente, no llevaba el uniforme del colegio pero si tenía una capa de viaje y su rostro demostraba mucha tristeza.

-Draco ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó la chica olvidando su hambre y preocupándose terriblemente por lo mal que el chico se veía.

-quiero que sepas que te amo y que cualquier cosa que haga sólo será por tu bienestar y felicidad…

-¿qué?

-por una maldita vez en tu vida escúchame sin renegar-pidió Draco sin sonar grosero-te amo nena, eres mi bebe, mi niña y se que de ti yo ya no seré eso, escúchame-suplico Draco al notar que la chica quería interrumpirle y para evitar eso poso su dedo sobre los labios de la chica-, lo arruine y lo sabes, te pedí mucho y son cosas de las que no te culpo y jamás te culparé, quiero que seas feliz, muy muy feliz, no quiero que llores, tampoco quiero que sufras por mi, todo lo que haré será sólo mi decisión, si cometí errores esta es mi oportunidad para arreglarlo todo, para dejar a un lado al niño arrogante y estupido y hacer algo que cause felicidad

-me diste mucha felicidad-interrumpió Pansy quitando de sus labios el dedo de Draco.

-sshh-exclamo Draco poniendo una vez más su dedo sobre los labios de Pansy y deseando profundamente callarla con un beso.

-se que fuimos muy felices pero ya no vamos a estar juntos nunca más, te amo bebe y por favor se muy feliz con Potter-finalizo el chico y se marcho dejando a Pansy sintiendo un gran tranquilidad, una felicidad inexplicable pero de repente esos sentimientos se marcharon dejando dentro de ella un gran miedo, eso sonaba más a una despedida que a una petición, frustrada corrió con intenciones de encontrarse a Draco y pedirle muchas explicaciones sobre lo que le dijo pero lo único que encontró fue un rayo rojo pasando muy cerca de ella.

-hija, te extrañaba tanto-escucho Pansy y al instante reconoció la voz, el cielo ya pintaba un oscuro color y lo único que la chica pudo hacer fue dejarse caer en el frió suelo, varios magos más llegaron, algunos eran mortifagos otros miembros de la orden, nada parecía tener sentido para la chica, maldiciones, hechizos y rayos de colores pasaban encima de ella, incluso llegaron a pisarla pero su estado de shock no la dejaba moverse.

-¿así es como saludas a tu madre?-preguntaron, Pansy estaba de pie y no por que ella quisiera-_crucio_-gritaron y la terrible sensación de varias dagas cruzando su piel la invadieron y de repente cayó con fuerza al suelo, algunos mortifagos habían corrido hacia un lugar desconocido para Pansy pero pudo percatarse de que los miembros de la orden les siguieron por que Pansy estaba sola en ese pasillo con su madre.

-mamá-gritó Pansy con miedo.

-tu y ese estupido-gritó la mujer encolerizada, Pansy se puso de pie pero se sentía muy débil.

-estoy harta de ti-gritó Pansy sintiendo una rabia nunca antes experimentada-siempre queriendo monopolizar mi vida, eres una maldita-agrego la chica perdiendo todo tipo de cordura, su madre salió volando por los aires para estrellarse con una pared.

-eres una traidora a la sangre-gritó la mujer poniéndose de pie y Pansy volvió a sentir la sensación de diversas dagas cortando su piel-pero basta de estupideces y de una vez, despídete de ese maldito que ah hecho que mi única hija quede en el olvido para mi-Pansy giro sobre sus talones y pudo ver a Harry de frente a Voldemort, ambos con la varita en mano y al parecer, Voldemort estaba mal herido.

-¡HARRY!-gritó desgarrándose la garganta por última vez antes de sentir su cuerpo desvanecer y caer al suelo perdiendo por completo el conocimiento.

O0o0o0 O0o0o0 O0o0o0 O0o0o0 O0o0o0 O0o0o0

Draco salió de la sala común de Slytherin y se sintió frustrado, le acaba de dar el adiós definitivo a Pansy, cada momento en ese colegio, cada cosa que vivió con la chica, recordó cuando se conocieron, apenas y tenían unos cuantos años cuando la vio por primera vez, cuando en primer año ellos se llevaban tan mal y no desaprovechaban oportunidad para molestarse, cuando en segundo año arreglaron sus diferencia y se volvieron muy buenos amigos, en tercero cuando ella le cuido por la mordida del Hipogriffo y el simple golpe que le dio Granger ¿Cómo olvidar eso? El se hizo el sufrido por varios días para que la chica no dejara de cuidarle, en cuarto cuando tuvieron su primera cita y ella acepto ir con el al baile de navidad, se veía tan bella tras ese vestido rosa, en quinto cuando juntos se encargaron de hacerle la vida imposible a los Gryffindor's ¿como cambiaron tanto las cosas? Y ahora en sexto cuando le entrego su vida a la chica y lo arruino todo, perdiéndola por completo, Draco siguió el plan que junto a Dumbledore había diseñado hace unos días, llego a Hogsmeade y tomo un translador que el director había ocultado para el, llego a la residencia de los Goyle con mucho cuidado, después de pasar por varios obstáculos consiguió entrar a la habitación oculta de la familia y ahí pudo notar varios artefactos viejos y sucios, el polvo se podía respirar, se veía que hace años nadie andaba por ahí y sin problemas encontró un cofre, le costo trabajo abrirlo pero a final de cuentas pudo sacar de el una copa, se veía algo vieja pero aún no perdía su brillo, se vio reflejado en ella y pudo notar lo pálido de su piel, saco un frasco de su pantalón y puso el contenido sobre la copa.

-escuche que cuando estas por morir ves tu vida pasar ante ti en unos segundos-medito Draco moviendo la copa con elegancia-y creo que es verdad-agrego y bebió el contenido de la copa, sintiendo un gran calor cubrir su cuerpo al instante la copa se volvió negra-eres muy tramposa-dijo dirigiéndose a la copa y al momento saco su varita y dijo un complicado hechizo que el profesor Dumbledore le había enseñado, convirtiendo a la copa en simples cenizas.

-listo-dijo Draco sonriendo-pero los planes cambiaron Dumbledore, la amo mucho como para querer verla feliz con otro-agrego y salio de ahí, se recostó en el gran patio de la casa-¿por qué tardan tanto?-preguntó el chico al cielo y al instante vio a varios mortifagos rodeándolo.

-traidor-grito uno de ellos y Draco pudo notar que se trataba de Nott-pero hasta aquí con tu triste vida.

-¿eso debe asustarme?-preguntó mordazmente el rubio.

-siempre tan altanero

-y tu siempre tan idiota pero no te preocupes, te llevaras la gloria de matarme

-¿no piensas poner resistencia?

-pues no la verdad es que ese es mi interés, si quisiera salir con vida de aquí tu ya estarías muerto-agregó sonriendo con malicia.

-no vales nada-gritó Nott y Draco pudo percibir miedo en su voz.

-imbecial, perdedor, idiota-canturreaba Draco con felicidad.

-_crucio_-gritaron varios chicos al mismo tiempo y el rubio cayo al suelo por el dolor-¿es todo lo que tienen?-preguntó sonriendo y limpiando un poco de sangre que escurría por su boca. Maldición trás maldición golpeando su pecho y dañando su cuerpo pero el dolor ya ni se sentía, las imágenes de su vida cubrían toda su cabeza, su primera escoba, su primer beso, sus padres, su primera noche con Pansy, su primera cita con la chica, su mirada, su sonrisa, la delicadez de sus labios y el sabor de los mismos-¡TE AMO!-gritó el chico con todas sus fuerzas y cayó al suelo sintiendo una profunda tranquilidad y un satisfacción impresionante, los miedos o rencores habían desaparecido al igual que su… que su vida, Draco ya había dado su último aliento y lo hizo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_**Notas de la Autora:** Me costo algo de trabajito este cap pero pues q les puedoo0o0 decir¿necesitaba morir? tal vez si! y en fin ya sabn ustds djan sus r+r y yo actualizo0o0 pronto0 q l sig. cap ya sta por ser terminado0o0o0, lo q opinen, crean, piensen o juzguen es bn recibido00o0!_

_Atte: _

—(•·÷MÏ©H€LL€÷·•)—


	15. FiN

_**Disclaimer:**Hoo0oLa a to0o0s, los personajes le pertenecen a j.k. Rowling a mi la historia y shalala shalala aaaah leer_

_**No0o0TaAaS de La AuTo0oRa:**El fin ya llego, ya esta aki y lo traigo para ti!!!1 jajajaja ¿soq? en fin ya ekiz, mi último chap oficial_

La poca luz que iluminaba ayudo a Pansy a lograr abrir los ojos sin problemas aunque sus ojos le ardían y un dolor de cabeza inundaba todos sus deseos por estar en pie

-despertó-escucho la chica a lo lejos sin lograr reconocer a quien hablaba.

-¿como esta?-una voz de preocupación le hizo entender que Blaise estaba ahí, con ella.

-¿Pansy puedes escucharme?-pregunto Hermione tomando el pulso de Pansy -si me escuchas levanta una mano-pidió la castaña y aunque Pansy hacia verdaderos esfuerzos para lograr ponerse en pie no lo conseguía, el dolor se había expandido por todo su cuerpo, era como si finos pero diversos cortes cubrieran toda su piel.

-¡Pansy!-grito Blaise con desesperación pues la chica no se movía, un mago más se acerco pero Pansy no fue capaz de reconocerlo.

-esta hirviendo en fiebre-gritó tocando la frente de Pansy, Blaise se arrodilló frente a la chica y ella pudo sentir su aroma sobre ella, su visión era un poco más clara y pudo distinguir que aún se encontraba en Hogwarts el frío pasillo y el duro suelo le hizo entender que estaba tendida en el suelo, tal y como su madre la había dejado

-levántenla y salgan de aquí-dijo la voz de un hombre desesperado y molesto -ahora- gritó al ver que nadie se movía.

-¿profesor Lupin?-preguntó Hermione asustada, Blaise ya había tomado a Pansy entre sus brazos.

-howgarts ya no es un lugar seguro para la orden, ya no es seguro para ningún mago-contesto Lupin.

-en grimul place los esperan-Severus Snape había llegado al lugar-que la señorita Parkinson tome estas pociones ahora largo de aquí.

-¿como llegaremos?-pregunto Blaise, Las heridas de Pansy la habían vencido y muy a su pesar la chica cerro los ojos perdiendo el conocimiento una vez más. -los gemelos Weasley les esperan en el gran salón

-exclamo Lupin -una carcajada macabra erizo la piel de todos y el sonido de varias personas corriendo se hacía cada vez más fuerte, como si se estuvieran acercando. -salgan de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de los mortifagos-susurro Snape-señor Zabini-exclamo Snape con la varita ya en alto, el chico le miró-cuide mucho a la señorita Parkinson, Draco no hubiera querido que algo malo le pasara.

-si señor-respondió Blaise en un hilo de voz.

-vamonos-Hermione corrió en dirección al gran salón a Blaise no le costaba trabajo correr con Pansy en brazos, él podría asegurar que Pansy había perdido mucho peso desde la última vez que la cargo

FLASH BACK

-no eres capaz de hablarle a Malfoy-exclamó Blaise observando lo triste que se notaba Pansy, había sido un día poco alentador pero aún así ambos chicos estaban frente a la chimenea de su sala común, recostados en un sillón con unas cuantas golosinas sobre sus piernas.

-desde el baile de navidad no me habla de seguro ya no le intereso-dijo Pansy engullendo una rana de chocolate, había pasado una semana desde el baile de navidad y Pansy había notado que Draco la evitaba.

-o tal vez el tampoco tiene valor para hablarte-repuso Blaise pues había notado que Draco se ponía rojo como un tomate cuando Pansy andaba cerca e incluso hacía y decía más estupideces de lo común.

-no lo creó-sonrió Pansy intentando animarse a si misma.

-por cierto no me haz contado que tal te fue en el baile

-haaam pues no paso mucho

-Así que tu sonrisa al estilo "lunatica Lovegood" si es por el clima

-no del todo

-¿lo besaste?

-el me beso a mi

-¿tus amiguitas lo saben?

-no lo creo Evanna y Tracey están enamoradas de el lo tomarían a traición

-fuiste al baile con el y no te dijeron nada

-si lo se, me dejaron de hablar por una semana.

-entonces no son tus amigas

-si lo son sólo que la noticia las tomo por sorpresa

-no eres tonta aunque lo parezcas –exclamó Blaise risueño recibiendo un manotazo en el hombro por parte de la chica.

-todos sabemos quel e gustas a Malfoy

-sólo son chismes

-¿es un chisme que golpeo a Theodore por gritarte?

-no lo golpeo el, mando a Goyle y Crabble a hacerlo

-pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

-eres un tonta

-ok te daré otro ejemplo

-como si hubiera

-¿es u n chisme que amenazo a 3 de nuestro curso sólo por que los vio hablando contigo.

-nadie asegura que lo hiciera por mi, tal vez sólo…

-…pretextos

-claro que no

-bueno ¿quién me odia por ser tu mejor amigo?

-no te odia por eso

-¿entonces? Nunca le eh hecho nada y el no pierde oportunidad de molestarme

-molesta a todos-repuso Pansy como si eso fuera lo más obvio, Blaise giro los ojos pero aún así intento decir más.

-¿quién se quedo contigo esas 4 noches secando tus lagrimas y dejando su hombro para poder consolarte?

-eso no cuenta

-¿por qué?

-Draco esos días fue el mejor pero después de eso me dejo de hablar

-y te invitó al baile de navidad

-eso me hace creer que lo hizo por lastima

-yo no iría aún baile con una niña hermosa sólo por lastima

-tal vez el si.

-ahora creo que si eres tonta todo es muy obvio pero tu insistes en que no te quiere, ya es tu problema.

-¿qué tal si sólo me hago ilusiones?

-entonces hay que salir de dudas y háblale

-cuando lo vea-dijo Pansy ya con poca paciencia, al fin Draco la evitaba e iba a ser difícil encontrarlo para hablar

-pues ve-exclamo Blaise apuntando a la entrada de la sala común pues justamente Draco la iba cruzando

-ya te dije que cuando lo vea-repuso Pansy pues no había visto hacía donde apuntaba el chico

-y yo te dije que vayas ahí esta.-una sonora carcajada de Draco al burlarse de un chico de primer año le hizo entender a Pansy que Blaise tenía razón

-escóndeme-pidió la chica cubriendo su rostro con un cojín

-no

-entonces me voy-recito Pansy al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo en busca de refugió, Blaise tardo un poco en reaccionar y corrió hacia ella, la cargo en su hombro en calidad de bulto

-vas a regresar y hablar con el-ordeno Blaise con seriedad.

-no aunque me obligues.

-ya verás como si, Hey Malfoy

-¿qué quieres?-preguntó Draco viendo a Blaise con superioridad.

-¿puedes venir un momento?-pidió el chico, Draco dudo un momento pero se acerco hacía Blaise.

-¿qué quieres?

-Pansy quiere hablarte-exclamo Blaise dándole la espalda a Draco para que el rostro de la chica quedara frente al rubio.

-ah hola Draco-saludo Pansy intentando controlar sus nervios y sus frenéticos deseos por matar a Blaise.

-hola Pansy ¿estas cómoda?-preguntó el rubio pues lo rojo en las mejillas que la chica le hizo pensar que su estomago estaba realmente apretado.

-pues un poco-respondió torpemente la chica

-¿quieres sentarte?

-si la verdad es que si, ya en canse de cargarte-dijo Blaise risueño acomodando a la chica en el sillón más próximo, Draco sonrió levemente y se sentó junto a la chica; que linda época, que buenos recuerdos aquellos en los que ser mortifagos o parte de la orden del fenix era algo tan importante como una aburrida clase de historia de la magia. Blaise revivió ese momento en su memoria y aún sentía el orgullo de decir que gracias a él, Pansy y Draco se volvieron novios justo esa tarde.

End Flash Back

-Blaise toma mi mano-pidió Hermione por tercera vez pues Blaise parecía haber entrado en estado de shock, los gemelos ya se les habían unido y tenían entre manos un artefacto viejo lo que le hizo suponer que usarían un translador.

-¿esta muy grave?-preguntó George al ver el deplorable estado en que lucía Pansy.

-espero que no-respondió Blaise mirando con severidad a Hermione como implorando marcharse de ahí. Al par de segundos más próximo el quinteto de chicos (los gemelos Hermione, Blaise y Pansy) se encontraron en el recibidor de grimul place, Ron y Ginny ya les esperaban ambos con rostros de suma preocupación, Ron corrió hacía hermione y lleno su rostro de besos agradeciendo a todos sus santos por que la chica había conseguido salir de Hogwarts sin ningún daño, Ginny miro a Blaise esperando en una mirada recibir lo que todo su cuerpo necesitaba, la paz y tranquilidad que hace tiempo había perdido.

-arriba hay una habitación para ustedes-interrumpió la sr. Weasley con el viejo reloj de pared que alguna vez adorno su casa, todas las manecillas seguían en peligro mortal y para sorpresa de la misma sr. Agradecía que no se movieran pues sabía que el siguiente paso podría ser la muerte.

Blaise le miro con agradecimiento y aunque la sr. Weasley aún le veía con desconfianza por el verde en su uniforme no dudo en ofrecer su ayuda en todo lo necesario para Pansy. Cuando al fin ocuparon una habitación le sorprendió mucho al chico ver que ahí se encontraba la enfermera de Hogwarts que al parecer sabía de lo mal que estaba la chica pues la habitación lucia como una camilla más de un hospital o tal vez sólo sabía que esa noche iba a haber heridos.

-el profesor Snape me dijo que le diera esto-dijo Blaise estirando los frascos que Severus le había entregado.

-ella puede escucharlos-sonrió la sr. Pomfey al darle una revisión poco minuciosa a la chica-eso es un buen indicio, ahora salgan de aquí que necesita descansar.

-no la dejaremos hasta que Harry vuelva-repuso-Hermione pues su amigo le había pedido cuidarla.

-esto no es Hogwarts para que nos tenga que sacar de la habitación aquí estaremos hasta que Pansy este mejor-desafiante y sin sonar grosero Blaise se hizo escuchar con superioridad, la sr. Pomfey le miro molesta pero ya no puso más resistencia a la presencia de los chicos.

Blaise no podía decir que había pasado un minuto o 10 horas, todo parecía igual, Pansy en la cama sin dar señales de reaccionar, Hermione y Ron sentados en el sofá más cercano sin saber que decir, Ginny aferrada a la mano de Blaise y de Harry y Draco no se sabía nada, el ruido abajo les hizo saber que varios magos entraban y salían de la casa pero sabiendo que aún los consideraban demasiado chicos para saber de lo que estaba pasando ninguno quiso moverse. La sra. Weasley llego un par de veces con charolas con comida pero ambas charolas seguían intactas, todo eso había sido un golpe bastante difícil para todos, ver a los alumnos corriendo de un lado a otro, mortifagos lanzando hechizos sin un blanco fijo, el miedo que inundaba sus cuerpos les estremecía, Ron y Ginny habían llegado antes por que gracias al profesor Dumbledore, cuando consiguieron aturdir a la mayoría de los mortifagos los alumnos habían conseguido escapar pero Blaise notaba la ausencia de Pansy y decidió ir a buscarle, Hermione le acompaño pues Ron intentaba consolar a su madre que lloraba por el bienestar de sus demás hijos y a Ginny, Blaise le había pedido no ir pues era muy peligroso para ella.

-esta moviendo un dedo-exclamo Ginny con felicidad al ver a Pansy mover la mano.

-Pansy, Pansy, vamos nena di algo-pidió Blaise acercándose a la chica, Pansy logro abrir los ojos, todo se veía tan diferente¿ahora donde estaba?, tenía miedo pero el dolor físico había disminuido y su control sobre su cuerpo estaba regresando.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó con voz temblorosa

-estamos en un lugar seguro, no te preocupes, tu sólo descansa

-¿y Harry¿Dónde esta Harry¿Dónde esta Draco?-preguntó casi en un grito, la desesperación y frustración eran el tono de su voz, la sra. Pomfey entro justo en el momento, le dio más pociones a Pansy y la chica volvió a dormir, Blaise lo prefería así pues aún no sabía nada de Harry y mucho menos de Draco.

Más segundos interminables, tal vez ya se habían vuelto horas pero sin duda todo parecía igual, sin noticias de Harry, sin saber nada de Draco y Pansy aún tendida sobre la cama con el rostro rojo y la ropa con rastros de sangre.

Un día más, tal vez dos, apenas y conseguían comer, dormían en las mismas posiciones, se paraban a momentos y caminaban por la habitación o iban al baño pero siempre volvían a la misma posición, en la que no sabían que decir o que hacer para que ese momento fuera menos tenso de lo que era; las primeras noticias de Harry llegaron a sus oídos, esta en San Mungo sin lesiones graves pero volvería esa misma tarde, Pansy despertaba y comía un poco pero aún no conseguía ponerse de pie y de Draco… de el simplemente no se sabía nada.

Más minutos que parecían horas o tal ve horas que pasaban en un minuto, Harry había llegado a grimul place y todo parecía mejorar, la sra. Weasley al menos intentaba disimular el rastro de lagrimas en su rostro y ocultaba su miedo ante los chicos, Harry estaba bien, estaba con vida y eso le bastaba a todos, Pansy dormía menos y caminaba un poco por la habitación con la ayuda de Blaise, todo parecía mejorar y una nueva esperanza nacía en ellos, de Draco aún no había noticias aunque Blaise podía jurar que la sra. Weasley sabía algo por que cada vez que preguntaba por el Molly derramaba una lagrima silenciosa.

Había pasado tal vez un mes desde el ataque a Hogwarts, todo parecía tan gris, Pansy pasaba horas silenciosas con Blaise, caminaba y andaba por la casa sin hablar con nadie ni siquiera con Harry pues aún no sabía que decirle, había dejado hace un par de días de preguntar por Draco pues le habían dicho que el estaba bien.

Una semana más, todos desayunaban en la misma mesa pero no se hablaban ni para pedir la jarra de jugo ¿qué podrían decirse¿Existían palabras de aliento para hacer esos momentos menos difíciles? Tal vez si pero ninguno sabía cuales eran.

El máximo contacto entre Pansy y Harry eran miradas pues cada vez que ella intentaba hablar con él algo surgía que le hacía cambiar de opinión y cuando Harry le buscaba ella buscaba la manera de ocultarse pues aún no sabía que podría decirle al chico.

Blaise estaba harto de la situación, sabía que su madre estaba bien oculta entre muggles y no le preocupaba pero aún así el sabía que tenía que hacer algo, una vuelta ala izquierda dos más por la derecha revolviendo las sabanas que cubrían su cama, llevaba varias noches así, durmiendo sin conciliar el sueño, estaba harto, desesperado y lo peor era que no sabía que era lo que podía hacer para evitar eso, la almohada ya llevaba algunos minutos en el suelo por su constante movimiento pero el parecía no notarlo, un sudor cubría su cuerpo, diversas imágenes en las cuales ninguna era clara, despertó de golpe incorporando su cuerpo al instante, Pansy estaba en la cama continúa durmiendo placidamente, necesitaba agua o mejor aún estaba deseoso por una cerveza de mantequilla y si se podía deseaba algo más fuerte, su ropa para dormir era lo único que le cubría del frio, unos pantalones viejos que alguna vez pertenecieron a algún Weasley y una playera casi transparente por el uso, se coloco las pantuflas sin prender aunque sea una vela, no deseaba interrumpir los sueños de Pansy, abrió con cuidado la puerta y miro hacía ambos lados del pasillo, todo parecía tan desierto, como ya era costumbre verlo todo, un ruido le erizo la piel a tan sólo un par de pasos Harry Potter salía de la habitación que compartía con Ron, ambos chicos se miraron un segundo en el cual ninguno encontró las palabras correctas para hablar.

-hola-saludo Harry sin entender por que ese nerviosismo frustrado recorría su cuerpo.

-¿tampoco puedes dormir?-preguntó Blaise, a la mierda con la cortesía o educación, no era momento para mostrar buenos modales.

-sólo necesito algo de beber

-pues ya somos dos-Blaise intentaba hacer ese momento menos tenso de lo que se sentía pero ni siquiera sus gestos le ayudaban, Harry asintió con la cabeza y ambos chicos bajaron las escaleras con lentitud, era obvio que no querían ser descubiertos, un paso más, las escaleras de madera no emitían ningún sonido, cruzaron un pasillo y doblaron a la izquierda, la puerta de la cocina estaba a tan sólo un par de pasos pero ciertos murmullos les detuvieron, al parecer alguien ya estaba en la cocina.

-era tan sólo un niño-lloro una mujer, ambos chicos no dudaron en suponer que se trataba de la sra. Weasley y el interés nació en ellos, si les ocultaban todo nada les impedía escuchar un poco tras una puerta.

-murió como un héroe-Bill Weasley intentaba consolar a su madre, cosa la cual sabía era en vano.

-¿Cómo se pudieron atrever a hacer eso? Y justo ahora que Los Malfoy se habían pasado a nuestro lado-Blaise escuchó eso y deseo saber más¿hablaban de los Malfoy? El merecía saber eso.

-al menos ahora toda la familia esta reunida-intento decir Bill pero Blaise dudo ¿a que familia se refería? O peor aún¿Dónde se habían conseguido reunir todos?

-¿Cómo se lo diremos a los chicos? Pansy ah dejado de preguntar por el pero yo le mentí le dije que el estaba bien—lloró la mujer elevando un poco la voz, al parecer nadie se percataba que apenas a unos pasos estaban Blaise y Harry escuchando todo -le metí, el ya no está

-claro que esta bien madre sólo ya no esta con nosotros.

-sus padres dieron su vida por defender a los alumnos-Blaise sintió un crack dentro de el ¿los padres de Draco muertos? El necesitaba estar con su amigo pensó

-no llores mamá.

-es un niño, y esos malditos no se tocaron el corazón para matarlo, Draco era sólo un niño- esas palabras se colaron por los oídos de Blaise como una daga que cruzaba su piel sin piedad, una y otra vez pero a cada segundo doliendo mil veces más.

-lo que no entiendo es por que la herencia de los Malfoy paso a posesión de Pansy-dijo Bill, Blaise necesitaba escuchar todo así que apretó los puños, Harry le miro y un brillo de tristeza cubrió los ojos de los chicos-¿crees que el sabía que iba a morir?-preguntó el pelirrojo, la mujer no aguanto y una vez más su intentos por tranquilizarse fallaron-a lo mejor Pansy este…-crack, Harry había movido el brazo eh hizo que un candelabro cayera al suelo así que ambos chicos no dudaron en ocultarse, Bill se asomo por la puerta pues nadie debía escuchar esa conversación.

-ah sido sólo el gato de Hermione-dijo el pelirrojo tomando al susodicho en sus brazos y por una milesima de segundo Blaise amo profundamente a la castaña y aunque odiaba a ese gato por esos momentos lo consideraba su mejor amigo, Harry le miro y ambos asintieron en que ya habían escuchado bastante, nadie dijo más, Blaise se había enterado de todo lo que había temido y Harry no sentía ninguna clase de triunfo o de gusto por el contrario le entristeció la muerte de Draco sin pensar ni un segundo en Pansy.

Cuando Harry estaba por entrar a su dormitorio Blaise lo jalo con brusquedad y lo acorralo contra la pared.

-ni se te ocurra decir algo sobre lo que escuchamos-ordeno mirando a Harry con superioridad y mostrando por que era un Slytherin.

-yo… no…

-…ellos no saben que nosotros lo sabemos así que no tenemos por que contarlo-Blaise asustaba pero Harry estaba en un estado de shock que no le dejo entender la actitud de Blaise-¿entendido? Nadie debe saberlo y mucho menos Pansy

-pero ella debe saberlo

-tu no sabes lo que ella debe o no debe saber-Blaise tomo a Harry por el cuello y lo empujo aún con más fuerza hacía la pared.

-de acuerdo, no diré nada.

-hasta mañana Harry-se despidió Blaise con educación, soltando al chico, Harry se froto el cuello y entro a su habitación, de todas formas no pensaba en decir ninguna palabra sobre eso por que el no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Blaise entro a su habitación miro a Pansy descansar y beso su frente, se recosto sin hacer ruido y sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas estaban rojas y húmedas, sin duda estaba llorando, lagrimas silenciosas pero llenas de dolor, la almohada ahogaba sus gritos de desesperación y deseando machar a golpes a quien fuera apretaba las sabanas con fuerza, todo aquello debió de ser un sueño, una pesadilla y rezando para que así fuera consiguió dormir tan sólo un par de horas.

Una mañana más, tal vez una noche más la verdad era que ya no diferenciaban entre el día y la noche por que ya no hacían nada, Pansy había notado muy extraño a Blaise, si antes apenas y le hablaba ahora con trabajos y le miraba pero eso a ella no le sorprendió pues los tiempos en los que estaban no se podía esperar menos.

-estoy harto de esto-se quejo Blaise frente a Harry, el chico estaba recostado sobre su cama con un gran libro en las manos y Blaise acababa de entrar haciendo mucho ruido

-¿de que hablas?-preguntó Harry intentando sonar casual aunque sólo lucio estupido.

-¿Cómo que de que demonios hablo? No puedo pretender que nada esta pasando no puedo sólo quedarme aquí cruzado de brazos mientras cada día mueren más magos inocentes-gritó Blaise con desesperación, Harry le entendía a la perfección pero en sus años viviendo con los Dursley había entendido que gritando no iba a hacer que las cosas cambiaran.

-…¿tienes algún plan?-preguntó Harry pues sabía que los planes para los que colaboró Pansy también fueron diseñados por Blaise.

-yo no lo se

-vamos Blaise sólo tranquilizate

-¿Qué me tranquilice? . ¿pretendes que haga de cuenta que aquí no pasa nada?-gritó aún más molesto el chico, a tan sólo dos habitaciones más Pansy estaba tendida sobre la cama y le pareció oir la voz de Blaise así que sin duda decidió ir a ver que le ocurría a su amigo.

-sólo intenta calmarte

-¿Cómo pretendes que me calme si eso malditos mataron a Draco?-gritó Blaise, Pansy ya estaba tras la puerta y era inevitable que escuchara eso, no supo que hacer o que decir, pretendía entrar a la habitación y hablar con Blaise pero ya ni siquiera pudo moverse, sus manos temblaron y sus ojos se humedecieron no supo si había pasado un segundo o tal vez más tiempo sólo sabía que el dolor que esas palabras le habían ocasionado era suficiente para sentirse la persona más infeliz sobre todo el planeta, se giro con brusquedad pero al hacerlo había chocado de frente con Ginny quien tan bien había escuchado la voz de Blaise y había ido a ver lo que ocurría.

-¿pasa algo Pansy?-preguntó Ginny al ver como los ojos de Pansy estaban brillosos, Blaise escucho lo que la pelirroja dijo y sin dudarlo salió de la habitación a toda prisa deseando que Pansy no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo pero ya era muy tarde pues el rostro de la chica le hizo saber que lo había escuchado todo, Harry salió tan aprisa como Blaise y ver a Pansy le rompió el corazón, sin duda el se sentía tan mal como la chica.

-Pansy yo…

-… cállate-gritó Pansy y echo a correr hacía su habitación.

-espera-pidió Blaise pero ya era tarde, la puerta se había estrellado con su nariz, hechizo tras hechizo intentando abrir la puerta pero era imposible, Pansy sabía como encerrarse y por más que Blaise lo intentara no podía abrir la puerta, con él estaba Harry sin decir ninguna palabra la verdad era que no sabía ni que decir, Hermione y Ron se les habían unido sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Pansy por favor déjame entrar y deja que te lo explique todo-pedía Blaise pero Pansy ni siquiera respondía sólo el murmullo de sus sollozos era lo que se escuchaba, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido o tan sólo era muy lento que parecía eterno, Blaise estaba desesperado en cambio Pansy a cada lagrima que derramaba hacía disminuir su dolor,- no quiero que llores, tampoco quiero que sufras por mi -recordó la chica y hasta sintió oír la voz de Draco junto a su oído- quiero que seas feliz, muy muy feliz- esa empalagante pero relajadora voz junto a ella, frustrada tiro la lamparilla que estaba al lado, quería romper, destrozar, no quería escuchar esa voz que persistía en sus oídos -por favor se muy feliz con Potter-volvió a escuchar, ahora lo entendía todo, Draco hablando con Tracey, Draco despidiéndose de ella, Draco sabía que esa tarde ya no iba a regresar nunca más. Pero lo que no lograba entender era que se lo ocultaran ella merecía saber la verdad y le dolía profundamente que fuera su mejor amigo quien le ocultara las cosas.

-Pansy por favor déjame explicar…-pero Blaise no pudo continuar, Harry se había puesto de pie y con una mirada le pidió a Blaise silencio.

-entiendo como te sientes, se por lo que estas pasando pero no tienes por que estar sola, Pansy por favor déjame entrar-pidió Harry, Pansy miro la puerta y lo dudo por un para de segundos pero sabía perfectamente lo mucho que en esos momentos necesitaba de Harry, la puerta se abrió y el chico entro lenta pero decididamente. Pansy estaba sobre su cama con los ojos totalmente rojos y las mejillas coloradas, no sabía que decir pero Harry le entendio al instante y la abrazo, Pansy se dejo caer por completo sintiendo la seguridad que el chico le hacía sentir, una lagrima tras otra, Harry le abrazaba como llevaba días deseando hacerlo, sentir el aroma de la chica junto a el le lleno de fuerza para seguir adelante, Voldemort seguía por ahí, más débil pero aún vivo y cada día más mortifagos se le unían. No hicieron falta palabras para disminuir el dolor pues el amor que se tenían y el saber que de una u otra forma estaban juntos les era reconfortante, no supiero el tiempo que había transcurrido pero ambos chicos estaban recostados en la cama, Harry se aferraba al cuerpo de la chica pues no deseaba perderla y a cada segundo las lagrimas de Pansy parecían tener fin.

-se que nada de lo que haga hará que Draco vuelva-exclamo Harry y Pansy le miro sin dejar que los brazos del chico dejaran de cubrir su cuerpo-no hay nada que yo pueda decir para hacerte sentir mejor pero se que sin ti yo no puedo estar bien, entiendo que estos son momentos difíciles pero quiero estar aquí, junto a ti, nada me asegura que el día de hoy lo terminemos con vida ni que mañana será el último día de esta maldita guerra pero puedo asegurarte que jamás voy a permitir que algo malo te pase, estoy dispuesto a dar lo mejor de mi para que todo esto acabe y tu yo podamos estar juntos por que eres lo más importante que tengo y no me gusta estar así, sin que me mires, no me importa lo que hiciste conmigo, no me importa si me usaste o no lo que me importa es que se que lo yo siento por ti es lo mismo que tu sientes por mi y quiero que estemos juntos por que ambos merecemos ser felices y si no es en este mundo se que en el más allá nos encontraremos y jamás vamos a dejar que nos separen, se que eh sido un idiota y te ruego que me perdones por lo estupido que eh sido, todos estos días eh querido abrazarte, no sabes el martirio que es para mi tenerte tan cerca de mi pero a la vez tan lejos y tener que conformarme con simples miradas pero el verte y saber que estas bien me reconforta, te amo Pansy y quiero estar contigo y se que si para destruir a Voldemort también debo morir lo haré por que quiero que pese a todas las cosas tu estés bien, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y si son mil años o sólo un día se que será el mejor día de mi vida por que te amo y jamás dejare de hacerlo-Pansy enmudeció, las palabra de Harry hicieron crecer en ella un felicidad enorme, la felicidad que creyó a ver perdido y Harry tenía razón, que importaba si mañana morían lo que importaba era que en esos momentos estaban juntos y que pasará lo que pasará su amor jamás terminaría.

Fin!

_**Más no0TaAs de La AuTo0Ra!!!:**si les decepcione háganmelo saber, si me odian, también, y si les gusto ps con mayOr razón mandn r+r!!! yaaa akbe, mil gran x cada r+r q me dejaron, mil grax x leer mi historia, mil grax x leer esto y enserio q no fue cosa fácil este FF porq aunq fue el primero y la idea estaba muy clara al final me costo trabajo, dediq días enteros a esta historia y seguiré así, les propongo que visiten mis otros 3 FF, uno es de Draco PAnsy como jamás creyeron ver a Draco(los recuerdos de Draco ), el otro es más para niñas grandEs y tmbn es de Draco/Pansy con raras y futuras apariciones de Harry (rosa pastel )y otro bn raro en el que me enfoco en Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood con parejas tan raras como Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini (Fall Behind Me ) ojala los visiten y seguimo0s en contacto xq esto no se acaba!! bueno este FF si pero yo como escritora de FF ps no, n 1 par d meses tndr dos historias nuevas!!una de Ginny y Sirius Black y otra muy rara al más stilo muggle con parejas inesperadas y revuelo entre ellas!! n las cuales espero tmbn me apoyen, ahora si me despido y una vez más GRACIAS POR LEERME! y enserio q cualkier comentario haganmelo saber, si leyeron esta historia sin djar r+r este es el mejor momento para decirme algo, si es la primera vez q lo leen y lo terminaron ps JELICIDADES por awantar tanta tonteria juntaAa y si les da flojera dejar r+r ps anden, dejenme ser feliz un ratito y animense a escribir algo, aunq sea manden l mnsag n blanco0 al menos asi sabr q alguien lo leyo0o ¬¬ si ya lo se stoy divagando0o proo0o0 nserio0o0 q mil grax x leeR!!!!_


End file.
